I Will Always Here For You
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth finally found the right woman to fill the void in his heart. But, a bitter event now must leave him with hard choices: to maintain his relationship or stop his relationship for good. Life was cruel, so does love. Edgeworth/Kay. Originally written in Indonesian. An award winning of 2017 Hutanta Fiction Competition.
1. The Thief Who Stole His Heart

**A/N: Yoo, this is my first time to write this pairing, I'm usually writing Phoenix/Maya and Phoenix/Edgeworth platonic relationship. I hope it turns out well :3 Kayworth is my second OTP, I ship them since I finished AAI 2 games. Like my another story, 'Forgive My Sin', this story also inspired by true events that my dear friend experienced.**

 **Hope you enjoy ! :3**

* * *

 **October 8 th, 2026**  
 **Chief Prosecutor Office**  
 **18:00**

Miles Edgeworth sighed, rubbing his forehead, and drank the tea. He felt very tired after a long day at his office. He looked at his cell phone occasionally while pouring and drinking his tea. A few moments later, his cell phone rang, and three messages received. Edgeworth took his cell phone and read the messages one by one. He read the first message from Phoenix Wright, his best friend since elementary school:

 _"Edgey, thanks for the invitation, but sorry I can't join. I've promised to Maya I will accompany her to buy a birthday gift for Pearls._ _Maybe next time, okay?"_

Sigh, the Chief Prosecutor then read the second message, from his adopted sister, Franziska von Karma.

 _"Foolish little brother, you forget that I had promised to watch at the cinema with Lang?_ _If you want to join us, just come here."_ Edgeworth smiled slightly and _replied, "No, Franziska._ _Have fun with your boyfriend. Have a nice day._ _Send my regards to Lang."_ Yeah, he thinks it isn't a good idea if he join in his sister and her boyfriend's date. Maybe he even just going to watch the two of them kissing and hugging in the cinema. Edgeworth then opens the last message from Detective Gumshoe.

 _"Mr._ _Edgeworth, pal!_ _Very nice if I could come, but Maggey were ill._ _Sorry, Mr._ _Edgeworth!"_

Smiling a little, Edgeworth turn off his cell phone and immerse himself on the couch. For the first time in his life, he felt lonely. He was not the type to invite his friends for dinner. He just wants to refreshing, chat, and forget for a moment all of his burden and his pressure as a Chief Prosecutor in the city as big as Los Angeles. But he forgot, all of his friends now have a spouse. They have a love life outside of their work, not like him. Wright has engaged to Maya. Franziska has been dated with Lang for almost a year. Detective Gumshoe even has married to Maggey.

Ah, how stupid he is. Sure, they will pay more attention to their spouses than a dinner invitation from him. Could it be that after all of them getting married and have families, they will forget about him? He didn't know what it's like to be in a relationship. He never have a girlfriend before, even until now when he's already 34 years old. Of course, a lot of women try to seduce him, and try to catch his interest, but none of them interested him. Not because he is asexual or because he is a gay. Many people speculated that he is a gay and has feelings for Wright. But, no, he admitted in his heart that he loves Wright, but no more than a brother. He just doesn't understand love.

 _In times of loneliness like this, it might be very wonderful if you have a girlfriend ..._ Edgeworth sipped his tea again, frowning. _Crud._ _What the hell is wrong with me?_ _I'm a Chief Prosecutor, and I envied my friends who have a spouse?_ Edgeworth winced. _Hell, Edgeworth, you're 34 years old and you have a mind like a 17 year old high school student?_

Edgeworth snapped out of his reverie when he heard a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said shortly. A woman who seems in her 23-25 years old, with long dark gray hair straggling, and wearing a blazer and light brown pants step inside. Edgeworth didn't recognize this woman, but in his heart he admitted that this woman is gorgeous.

"Please sit down, Miss," said Edgeworth, trying as friendly as possible. "Is there anything I can help you?"

The woman did not answer immediately, she saw Edgeworth from head to toe. "Mr. Edgeworth, is getting older make your memories deteriorate, eh?" said the woman with amused, then giggled. Although he didn't heard that laugh for a few years, but Edgeworth still recognizes the laughter.

"Kay ...?!" He said nervously. "God, you're growing so fast, I really didn't recognize you! You're very different, Kay. Uh, how are you, Kay?"

"Very good, Mr. Edgeworth! I heard you are the Chief Prosecutor in LA right now. I'm not surprised. You deserve it." Kay replied cheerfully.

"Well, um, thanks, eh hehe. Ah, how many years since the last time we met?"

"8 years, Mr. Edgeworth! Can you believe it? Time passed so fast, huh? I'm 25 years old now, Mr. Edgeworth! And guess what, I just passed the bar exam!" said Kay again while showing prosecutor's badge on her chest with pride.

"Wow. I'm so glad to hear that, Kay," said Edgeworth clumsy. Somehow, he felt a strange sensation in his chest to see Kay again after many years. His heart like… _pounding._

"And for that, I come to here, Mr. Edgeworth! I want…..I want you to be my mentor, and I would like to apply as your assistant! Well, of course, only if you want to and if you don't mind, of course.. I can't think of any other suitable prosecutor who can be my mentor," Kay said with a rush.

Having an assistant and became Kay's mentor? Well, he thinks it's not a bad idea. Kay will help him, he won't feel lonely in the office again, he can help Kay fulfill her dream to follow her late father's footsteps, Byrne Faraday. He already knew Kay for a very long time, and he believes Kay won't let him down. Edgeworth smiled, then replied, "All right, Kay. Welcome to my office."

* * *

A month has passed since Kay came to his office and became his assistant. As he had guessed, Kay helped him very much and not let him down. Kay also a very fast learner, so Edgeworth sure this girl will be a great prosecutor someday.

The more time passes, the more Edgeworth close to Kay. They did everything together. They sort the case files together, investigating the crime scene together, and also working as a team together in the court. When Kay handles cases, Edgeworth acting as her co-council. He was very proud to see Kay's progress that so rapidly day by day. Because Kay and Edgeworth always do everything together and seemed inseparable, reappear rumors that they are dating.

One day, Edgeworth came early to his office. He felt unwell and his head always feels dizzy in a sudden lately. But he ignores it, because he thought this is just due to stress of his job. He then brews the tea as he usually did, sipping his tea, began to read the case files piled on the table, but he couldn't concentrate. He felt more dazed than before. His eyes then turned to the newspaper lying on the couch. He then read the newspaper. He almost spits his tea while reading the news about him and Kay.

 _Kay Faraday and Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth are dating?_

 _Kay Faraday, 25, and Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, 34 years old, reportedly dating._ _This is justified by the Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's closest friend, Phoenix Wright (34 years old) who will marry his fiancée soon, Maya Fey._ _Here are excerpts of our interview when meeting with Mr._ _Wright in Courthouse Lobby._

 _"Yes, Edgeworth and Kay are dating._ _Although they never admit, or at least, not yet admitted it._ _Kay is Edgeworth's assistant and student since a few months ago, and they always did everything together._ _If I look, Edgeworth almost never takes his eyes off from Kay._ _And, since Kay became his assistant, Edgeworth smile more often now. He's not as cold as him in the past._ _As his good friend, of course I am very happy, he finally found the right woman to fill his heart."_

Edgeworth stop reading, sipping his tea faster, and vowed to kill Wright if he meet him. _Damn media people who don't have a life._ _Harass the private lives of others like this._ He muttered in disgust. He reread the words spoken by Wright.

 _If I look, Edgeworth almost never takes his eyes off from Kay._

Edgeworth's brows furrowed deeper and deeper. _Is that true?_ _I never takes my eyes off from Kay?_ _Damn you, Wright._ _Why do you pay attention to me until such detail?_ But Edgeworth admitted, he did feel very happy every time Kay was nearby him. The happy feeling that he'd never felt before Kay became his assistant.

 _Did I finally fall in love, after 34 years I am in this world?_ _Have I really fallen in love with Kay Faraday?_

Edgeworth winced again, and shook his head. _No._ It's certainly no more than a sense of pride of a mentor to his students. _Moreover ... Kay 9 years younger than me!_

"Morning, Mr. Edgeworth!" says Kay cheerful. Edgeworth did not answer.

 _That damn feeling again._ _Why do my heart palpitations just because she calls my name?_

"Hellooooo? Earth to Mr. Edgeworth? Are you okay? You're so pale, Mr. Edgeworth ... are you sick?" asked Kay while pressing Edgeworth's forehead with her palm.

 _Gulp._ Edgeworth swallowed. His heart beat faster. _Is this girl didn't realize her body very close to me right now?_

"Mr. Edgeworth! Gee, you're burning up, you're really sick! Do you want me to drive you home, Mr. Edgeworth?" said Kay again with worry tone.

"No, Kay, I'm fine, really," said Edgeworth, and after he finished speaking, he coughed very loud. The cough were harsh and dry, making Kay increasingly frantic.

"No, Mr. Edgeworth! You're not fine. Lie down on the couch, Mr. Edgeworth. I'll be right back, I'm going to the pharmacy," said Kay. But Edgeworth held Kay's hands. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence between them. Edgeworth then withdraws his hands from Kay's hands, and said awkwardly, "Sorry Kay, I mean, you don't need to bother, eh..."

Kay, blushing, replied, "It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth. Wait here, I won't be long," muttered Kay clumsy and out of the office with half running.

 _Foolish Fool, Edgeworth._ _You're a foolish fool._ _What the hell am I thinking, held her hands just like that?_ _She looks very uncomfortable._

 _Damn it._

 _Have I really fallen in love with a woman who I have known since she was 10 years old?_

 _Fool._

 _Why I can't understand my own feelings?_

 _I need an answer._ _To whom I should ask?_

 _Wright?_ _No._ _He will tease me to death._

 _Franziska?_ _No._ _She will hit me with a whip and say how stupid I am that I can't understand my own feelings._

 _Ah._ _Of course._ _Lang._ _He won't tease me and he will give me good advice._

The office door burst open again, made Edgeworth jump. Kay has returned from pharmacy, bring some medicine packs and compresses.

"Lie down, Mr. Edgeworth," said Kay. Edgeworth didn't answer anything and lie on the couch. Kay then began to compress his forehead. Edgeworth swallows several times. Kay's face so close to him while she compress his forehead. Make Edgeworth difficult to concentrate. _Jesus Christ, did she realize she's in a very intimate position right now?_

After done compress Edgeworth, Kay pours cough medicine and feeding Edgeworth the medicine.

"How are you feeling now, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Much better, Kay. Thank you." answer Edgeworth with gratitude.

"Ah, it's nothing, Mr. Edgeworth. I think you'd better go home now, Mr. Edgeworth! Take a break. Let me handle all the work today."

Edgeworth nodded, stood up slowly, and intends to give Kay a thank you kiss on the cheek. At first he hesitant to do it, but heck, she deserves it. She helps him a lot in these last few months. A thank you kiss on the cheek, it's all he could do to Kay after she helps him so much. Edgeworth feels his heart will jump out from his chest. He tilted his head, his lips almost touching Kay's cheek. Kay, who were clearing the drug package scattered on the table, turned around quickly. As a result, by accident, Edgeworth's lips and her lips touching each other for a few seconds. Edgeworth glares, and step back. While Kay gasped.

"Kay ...! Really, I didn't mean ... .I accidentally ... .I ... I ..." said Edgeworth stumbling. Before he could continue, Kay stood up and slapped his cheek. Then she angrily shouted, "Do you think what kind of woman am I, Mr. Edgeworth?!" Then Kay ran out and slammed the office door.

* * *

"LANG!" shouted Edgeworth upset. "I came here because I wanted to confide to you and not to hear you laughing at me constantly!"

"Sorry, Edgey-boy," Lang said as he sipped his drink, still laughing. "But, Jesus Christ! You're 34 years old, and you are a Chief Prosecutor, Edgey-boy! And you're acting like a 17 year old high school student!"

"I told you, I didn't do it on purpose! I just want to give her a thank you kiss on the cheek, and then she turned around, and, and ... "

Lang rubbed his eyes. "Edgey-boy. Admit it. Admit it with honesty. You fell in love with Miss Faraday, isn't it?"

"That's why I want to talk to you, Lang! Honestly, I don't understand." said Edgeworth, while scratching his nose.

"Hmph. You don't understand with your own feelings, okay. Now, answer my questions. Honestly. What do you feel when Miss Faraday nearby you?"

"My heart pounding. And well ... I don't know, but I really love to look at her face."

"Have you ever felt like that to another woman? You've worked with many women before, isn't it?"

Edgeworth frowned, then shook his head. "No."

Lang snapped his fingers. "100%, Edgey-boy. You fell in love with Miss Faraday. Because that's what I feel to your sister Franziska before we were dating."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "But, Lang! Kay 9 years younger than me! I knew her since she was 10 years old, don't you think this is….wrong? You could say I'm a pedhopile?"

"Gosh, Edgey-boy. Of course not. Mr. Wright and Miss Fey also have an age gap almost the same as both of you. So, what are you waiting for, Edgey-boy? Express your feelings towards Miss Faraday."

"What?" said Edgeworth. "Lang, she slapped me because I accidentally kissed her lips for a few seconds. If I told her I fell in love with her, she'll throw me into an elevator!"

Lang laughed again. "Heh, heh, heh, heh. Gosh, Chief Prosecutor asked me to teach about love, hffft. You want answers, right? Don't be a coward, Edgey-boy! I think Miss Faraday loves you too!"

After his conversation with Lang, Edgeworth falls into deep thinking in his home. He wants to make sure. He guess Lang is right. Even when he's in his home, he can't throw Kay out of his mind. He still thinks about Kay. _Who the hell am I kidding?_ He never thinks a lot of one person except his late father like this.

So, he really fall in love with Kay. But what if she's not feel the same way to him? What if she fall in love with another man? He remembers when he idly asked Kay if she has boyfriend. And the answer is no. Well, she's a single woman. But that doesn't mean she will return his feelings. She's young, energetic, smart, and..beautiful. _And I'm old. I don't even know how to communicate well._

 _What will I feel if she interested with another man?_

 _Broken heart?_

He never feel that way. He's the man who married with his job. He feels of broken heart if criminals go free. Not because an unrequited love.

He rolled in his bed, and close his eyes. The first thing appears in his mind after he close his eyes is Kay's face, and Kay's smile, that he liked so much. But what if that smile belong to another man eventually, not him?

 _Love hurts._

 _Christ. So this is how it feels to hold your feeling for someone who you doesn't even know whether she love you or not. I think I will apologize to Wright for laughs at him when he cries a lot after see Maya holding another man's hands._

 _Thank goodness, Wright can't read my mind right now._

 _I need an answer. I have to know. And I must know.  
_

* * *

Kay now standing at Edgeworth's front desk. Edgeworth busy typing on his laptop, completely unaware of her arrival until Kay cleared her throat. Edgeworth looked away from his laptop and looked at Kay deeply.

"Morning, Mr. Edgeworth," Kay said quietly.

"Hello, Kay, good morning too," said Edgeworth in a very low voice too, then turned back toward his laptop.

"About yesterday...I sincerely apologize, Mr. Edgeworth. I ... I was surprised once you suddenly kissed me like that, I lost control, and I know you didn't mean it, I know you won't do it on purpose, I know you're not that kind of man, I… I ... If you want to fire me, it's completely okay, Mr. Edgeworth! But really, I hope you'll forgive me for my rude attitude!"

Edgeworth smiled and got up from his chair.

"It's okay, Kay. I can understand. I would have done the same thing if I were you," Edgeworth said softly, and then he took a step forward so the distance where he and Kay stood became closer. His whole body shaking and his heart beating faster. He opened his mouth, then closed his mouth again.

 _Don't be a coward, Edgeworth!_ _You're a Chief Prosecutor, and you even have no courage to express your feelings to the girl who nine years younger than you?_ _Lame!_

"Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Kay worried. "Are you sick again?" Kay's feeling became increasingly uneasy as Edgeworth goes one step further, making their bodies nearly touching.

"Kay," said Edgeworth, trying desperately to consolidate his voice, "I….. I…want to say something to you. I…I… like you." _Gee, so cheesy, Mr._ _Chief Prosecutor!_ _You should say you love her!_

Kay looked at Edgeworth with confusion. _What did Mr. Edgeworth mean? Why Edgeworth suddenly says it?_ _He never spoke or acted like this before!_

"Uh ... thanks, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm happy if there is one person who like me, well, I tried hard to be a good person to make people like me," said Kay, and laughing awkwardly.

 _That's not what I mean!_ _Way to go, Miles Edgeworth!_

"Uh ... That's not what I mean, Kay. I like you not because you're a good person… I like you because…." Edgeworth swallowed. _Just spit it out, Edgeworth!_ "Because I'm in love with you."

Silence for a few moments. Kay stared at Edgeworth in disbelief. _Is it a dream?_ _Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, the most handsome prosecutor in the United States, never interested in any woman, says that he fell in love with her?_ Kay raised her hand and slapped her cheeks several times.

 _Ouch._ _It really hurts._ _This is not a dream._

She also fell in love with Edgeworth since she worked with Edgeworth and became Edgeworth's disciples. But never, in her craziest mind, that Edgeworth will fall in love with her too. Outside there, there are so many beautiful women are certainly much more appropriate for the Chief Prosecutor! Actually, what Edgeworth see through her?

Kay looked at Edgeworth, who now looked down at his shoes, and his face turns red. He can't be serious, right? Kay waits until Edgeworth raises his head, back cold as usual, and said that he just make a joke as a punishment for Kay because she slapped him. She waited and waited, and Edgeworth still bowed his head.

 _He's really serious?!_

"Prove it," said Kay short. Edgeworth looked up quickly.

"What are you suggesting, Kay?" asked Edgeworth nervously.

"Prove it that you really love me. Give me the evidence, _Chief Prosecutor."_ Kay replied with a wink, make Edgeworth felt his heart sank up to his feet. Edgeworth swallowed. He swore he nearly died right there.

 _Come on, Miles Edgeworth!_ _You're not going to leave a case unresolved, isn't it?_

"I have strong evidence, Miss Faraday."

Edgeworth then jumped forward, cocked his head, and locked his mouth with Kay's mouth. Kay kissed back, Edgeworth's lips tasted like a mix between the tea and a sweet sugar, and she really liked it.

Edgeworth never kissed a woman before. Kiss he had ever felt was a kiss from Wendy Oldbag who was drunk, and he doesn't want to remember one of the most horrible thing that ever happened in his life after the DL-6 event. According to him, Kay is a professional kisser. They continued kissing hungrily, until finally stopped for air.

Kay giggled. "Gosh, Mr. Edgeworth, for a Chief Prosecutor who admired by many people, you're really a bad kisser."

Edgeworth cheeks flushed instantly. "I've never kissed a woman before, Kay. And, will you stop calling me Mr. Edgeworth? How many women who call their boyfriend mister?"

Kay giggled again, and said, "Okay, then, Miles."

They both then kissed again before being startled by the sound of the flash and the sound of 'click' from outside the office window. Startled, they both stopped kissing and looked toward the window. Some journalists took pictures of them from outside the window, and one of the reporters shouted, "What I told you! They both are dating! Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth finally found love too!"

"And I think the Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is an asexual."

"Well, I thought he is a gay."

Edgeworth snorted. "Even in my own office, I could not have any privacy. I'm so sorry, Kay."

"Heh, heh, heh, Miles. I don't care. And I don't mind."

Then the two of them kissing again after the reporters left. Kay pinches her arm several times to make sure once again that this isn't a dream. But a reality. A wonderful reality.

But, she isn't aware, this wonderful reality will turn into a bitter reality later.

* * *

Three months have passed since Edgeworth and Kay officially dating. They became one of the most popular couple in Los Angeles and in America, just like a pair of Hollywood celebrities. Many people happy with their relationship, but many are not happy and envy with their relationship too. Almost every day, if Kay takes a walk around the city with Edgeworth, Kay must receive cynical looks from Edgeworth's fan girl who thought she isn't pretty enough and didn't deserve to have Edgeworth. But Kay did not care. She loves Edgeworth. And Edgeworth loves her. Edgeworth not the type of boyfriend who always said 'I love you' or give flowers and chocolates all the time, but he's a very attentive and nice boyfriend. And it's more than enough for Kay.

Her friends, like Maya, Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, also very happy with their relationship. They never fight, and always understand each other. Phoenix and Franziska endlessly advised to Kay to take care of Edgeworth well, and Kay vowed she won't disappoint them. Since the loss of her father, Byrne Faraday, who died in court, Kay never felt such a perfect life. A great career, make more than enough money, have such a loving and handsome boyfriend. Ah, she never even dreamed of a beautiful and perfect life like this.

However, one day, the day on Edgeworth's birthday, her perfect life was changed upside down.

"Okay, Miles, this is the last file you have to sign. After that, we can go home and celebrate your birthday!" Kay said as she put some files onto Edgeworth's work desk. Edgeworth doesn't reply. His back to Kay, and his body trembling so violently.

"Miles?" Kay called softly. This time Edgeworth turned around his chair, and he clutched his chest tightly.

"K-kay ... M-my c-chest. I-it hurts.," Edgeworth answer weakly. Then suddenly, his knees bent, and he fell from his chair.

"MILES!" shouted Kay in panic, then she knelt beside Edgeworth. She raised Edgeworth's head carefully into her lap to prevent Edgeworth's head crack with the floor. Edgeworth gritted his teeth, clutching his chest tighter. "Ahn -!" said Edgeworth again.

For a moment, Kay's mind became empty and she didn't know what to do. She could only cry as she looked at her lover cry in pain while clutching his chest on her lap.

 _Call an ambulance, idiot!_ whispered a voice in her head.

Correct. Kay frantically groped her pocket, and she remembered that she put her cell phone inside her bag. Cursed softly, Kay raised Edgeworth's head carefully and ran to get her bag.

"Miles, honey, hang on, I'll call an ambulance, please, hang on!" shouted Kay. She pulled out her phone and pressed 911 number quickly. No answer. Kay tried several times, still no answer. In desperation, she finally called Phoenix.

"MR WRIIIIGHTTT ! MR. WRIGHTTTTTTTT!" Kay cried uncontrollably.

"Kay?! Kay, what is it? Are you okay?!"

"Please come to Miles office now, Mr. Wright, he clutched his chest and almost fainted, I beg for your help, I called an ambulance and no answer ... "

"All right, Kay. Stay calm, okay? I'll be there soon."

Kay hung up and ran back towards Edgeworth. Edgeworth' s face very pale now, and the rest of his face covered in a cold sweat. Kay stroking Edgeworth's hair, tears running down her cheeks and her tears fell down on Edgeworth's face.

"Help is coming soon, Miles, I beg you, hang on.. please… you'll be fine…" sobbed Kay. Shortly afterward, Edgeworth fell unconscious on Kay's lap.

"MILES!" shouted Kay, and she shake Edgeworth's body harshly. "MILES!"

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	2. The Bitter Reality

Phoenix breaks into Edgeworth's office, right as he enters Edgeworth's office, he saw Kay stroking Edgeworth's hair and cheeks in her lap. Phoenix stunned for a moment, feeling that he interrupted a privacy moment. _Phoenix, Come on, this is not the time to think like that!_ _Your friend is dying!_ As if an invisible whip hit his back, Phoenix went to Kay who was still crying as she hugged Edgeworth in her lap.

"Mr. Wright .. please help Miles ..." sobbed Kay. Phoenix knelt beside Edgeworth, who was still unconscious, and check Edgeworth's pulse. He still has a pulse, but weak and unsteady. Carefully Phoenix raised Edgeworth's head, cradling Edgeworth, and laid him on the sofa.

"Stay calm, Kay. He still has a pulse. What happened?"

"I don't know, he suddenly complained of chest pain and then he fell unconscious," said Kay, her eyes were very red now.

"Straighten his legs and arms, Kay. I'll try to call an ambulance. If there is still no answer, I'll take Edgeworth to the hospital by myself."

Phoenix reached into his cell phone, trying to call an ambulance. Luckily, this time there was an answer. He told where Edgeworth's office address, and what had happened. Ambulance Service responded that they will come soon, then Phoenix hung up.

"The ambulance is coming soon, Kay. Stay calm, he'll be fine." Phoenix tried to soothe Kay. Kay just nodded slowly. They both waited for the ambulance to come in silence. Five minutes. Ten minutes. The ambulance still didn't come. Phoenix finally impatiently. Edgeworth could die if the ambulance came late!

"Jeez, where the heck is the ambulance? Why they're not coming yet?! This is too long! Kay, I'd better bring Edgeworth to the hospital by myself. You don't mind, do you?" asked Phoenix. Kay shook her head. Phoenix then lifted Edgeworth from the sofa with caution and buried Edgeworth's head into his shoulder. While Kay followed him from behind.

Right when Phoenix was about to get out of the Edgeworth's office to bring Edgeworth into his car, ambulance sirens audible. The EMT jaw dropped when they saw Phoenix carrying Edgeworth out of the office.

"H-hey!Mr. Wright! You can't carry him like that! It would be very dangerous!" shouted one of the EMTs.

Phoenix turned away angrily. "Then where were you 20 minutes ago?! Me and Edgeworth's girlfriend has been waiting for you for about 20 minutes!" cried Phoenix grimly. "If something bad happened to Edgeworth… I swear you won't be able to wear that uniform again!"

The EMT swallowed, then replied, "We're so sorry Mr. Wright. Traffic jam. Please immediately settle Mr. Chief Prosecutor in this stretcher!"

Phoenix snorted. "What a great excuse! _Traffic jam?!_ His pulse was very weak, for Jesus sake!" Slowly, Phoenix laid Edgeworth on the stretcher. The EMT lifted Edgeworth simultaneously into the ambulance, and headed to Hickfield Hospital.

* * *

 **Hickfield Hospital**  
 **June 12 th, 2027**

"Doctor Leona! This patient is Mr. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, and his condition is very weak!" shouted one of the EMTs when they arrived at Hickfield Hospital.

A woman doctor, with long black hair, looks like in 28-30 year old, with thin body and quite tall gaped when she saw Edgeworth lying unconscious on the stretcher.

 _"C-chief Prosecutor?!_ " said Dr. Leona. Then she turned to Kay and Phoenix. "Mr. Wright! Miss Faraday! What happened?"

"He suddenly complained of chest pain, then shortly after that he fell unconscious," Kay said quietly. Doctor Leona frowned, and looks like immediately understand what had happened to Edgeworth.

"Clear the way!" exclaimed Dr. Leona again. "Someone get me into the Emergency room now! Bring Mr. Chief Prosecutor to ER!"

"Doctor!" Interrupted Kay. "May I… May I join you? I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Faraday, but you and Mr. Wright just wait here." said Dr. Leona.

"But, Doctor! -"

"Miss Faraday, I understand you are worried about your lover, but please, just wait here. I promise everything will be fine." said Dr. Leona, then push Edgeworth and disappeared. So Kay and Phoenix could only wait in the waiting room.

"Mr. Wright, you should just go home, Maya must be worried and waiting for you," Kay murmured.

"No, Kay. I've been telling Maya. Maybe she will arrive here soon. I will accompany you and wait here."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wright. Thank you very much for helping. Sorry I bothered you."

"It's okay, Kay. Me and Edgeworth are best friend since elementary school. I'm worried about him too, you know."

"Mr. Wright. You know Miles longer than me. Is he ever complained that he had a health problem?" asked Kay. Phoenix frowned, thought for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"As far as I remember, no, Kay. I don't even remember when Edgeworth complaints of sick." Phoenix replied.

Shortly afterward, Maya comes. With panting and half running, she went to Phoenix and Kay.

"Kay ... What happened to Edgeworth? Where is he now? How is he?"

"He suddenly complained of chest pain in the office, and then fell unconscious. The doctor handling him now. Me and Mr. Wright checked his pulse, and his pulse is very weak. Maya.. I'm so afraid… What if… What if something bad happened to Miles?" Kay said in a trembling voice. Maya doesn't know what to do, other than hugging Kay tightly, then stroked Kay's back, trying to comfort her.

"Mr. Edgeworth will be fine, Kay. Calm down. He's a strong guy, all of us know it. Nothing bad will happen to him. Don't cry, Kay." Maya whispered softly.

An hour later, Dr. Leona finally appeared again and approached the three of them.

"What about Miles, Doctor? What happened to him? He's okay, right?" Kay asked without preamble.

Doctor Leona let out a short sigh. "Miss Faraday. I have examined Mr. Chief Prosecutor and it turned out he was suffering from arrhythmia. And the arrhythmia that Mr. Chief Prosecutor suffers is the most severe stage."

Arrhythmia?" asked Kay with confusion. She never heard of the disease before. "What is arrhythmia?"

"Ah, I make you confused, huh? Your lover suffering from cardiac disorders, Miss Faraday. His heart is not functioning normally. If judged from the stage, Mr. Chief Prosecutor had suffered a cardiac disorder for a long time and there is no any medical treatment. Thus aggravating the condition of his heart."

"But... He never complained about his heart! So ... what to do, Doctor? Miles will be fine, right?"

"The best thing I can do is install a pacemaker in Mr. Chief Prosecutor's heart to make his heart beat normally. But not now, his condition is too weak. I will decide when I will carry out the pacemaker surgery to Prosecutor. Had to wait until Mr. Chief Prosecutor conditions improved first."

"What happens if Edgeworth's heart not installed a pacemaker, doctor?" asked Phoenix.

"Two possibilities: Stroke or cardiac arrest. We've moved Mr. Chief Prosecutor to room number 141. If you three want to see him, go on. In a few minutes he will wake up." Then Doctor Leona turned and left Kay, Phoenix, and Maya fixated in the waiting room.

 _Pacemaker?_ Imagining Edgeworth having to rely on a pacemaker, Kay really can't bear it. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to make Maya and Phoenix have assumed that she is a crybaby.

"Come on, Kay, we see Mr. Edgeworth," Maya whispered, holding out her hand. Kay nodded, and the three of them walked to room 141.

Edgeworth still unconscious, lying weakly in a bed wearing a pale white hospital gown, his face partially covered with an oxygen tube to help him breathe. His right hand was fitted with an IV needle, and next to his bed, a heart rate monitor attached, breaking the silence in the room. Kay sat beside Edgeworth's bed, and kissed his forehead. She held Edgeworth's left hand tightly. She don't want to leave Edgeworth even for a second.

 _You'll be fine, Miles...I will always beside you. I will always here for you._ _I will help you fight your disease._

"Nick, I think we better leave them. Let them have privacy," whispered Maya.

Phoenix nodded in agreement, and together with Maya stepped out of room 141.

"Have you tell Lang and Franziska, Nick?" asked Maya. Phoenix loudly slapped his forehead. He was very concerned with Edgeworth's condition until forgot to tell Lang and Franziska.

"I forgot. Thank you so much for reminding, Maya."

Four hours had passed. Phoenix and Maya had gone home, but Edgeworth was still unconscious. _The doctor was lying!_ _She said Miles will wake up in a few minutes!_ Kay cried silently. Kay still looks at Edgeworth, not releases her eyes from her lover for even a second. She clasped Edgeworth's hands tighter, she won't release her hands from Edgeworth's hands too. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _Why all of this have to happen?_ _After Dad, will God take a man who I love so much too?_

 _And today is his birthday, for God's sake!_ _We should have dinner, give him a birthday cake, teasing how old he is! Not spend his birthday in a place like this!_

It felt strange to Kay that only yesterday she was watching a movie in the cinema together with Edgeworth. They laughed together. There is no sign that Edgeworth suffers terminal illness.

Kay kissed Edgeworth's hands again, and strokes his hair. "Miles, I beg you… Please… wake up…" Kay pleaded in a hoarse voice. Still no reaction from Edgeworth. The only sound was the sound of heart rate monitor that emit beep softly to indicate that Edgeworth was still alive.

Kay suddenly startled by the sound of 'CRACK' hard from outside the room. Then she heard a voice she knew so well. "I'm Miles Edgeworth's sister, you foolish fool nurse! Tell me where he is! How's his condition! RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey, Miss, if you still use that whip, I will call security to throw you out! This is a hospital, and you may not use that whip ... ..YEEOWWWCHHHH!"

"Then quickly tell which room my little brother were treated, foolish fool!"

Kay stepped out of the room. "Franzy? Lang? You come at last! Come on, follow me. Miles is in room number 141." says Kay, leading Franziska and Lang to Edgeworth's room.

Franziska is not the type of person who easily express her feelings in front of others. But, see Edgeworth, her little brother that she loves so much lying weakly on the hospital bed, make her loss for words.

"Jesus Christ." Franziska whispered softly.

"What did the doctor say, Kay? How is his diagnosis?" asked Lang.

"The doctor said he was suffering from arrhythmia. Miles suffered arrhythmia and has reached the most severe stage. The doctor said, she will carry out install pacemaker surgery after Miles conditions improve."

"Arrhythmia?" Lang's brow furrowed. "Edgey-boy suffered from a cardiac disorder? His heart is not functioning normally?"

"That's what the doctor said to me," Kay shrugged. "She said, if Miles's heart not installed a pacemaker, Miles could suffer a stroke or the most severe heart failure."

"Oh dear," whispered Lang.

"But he never complains anything about his heart since childhood," murmured Franziska. "He was always healthy."

"Maybe he hide it or never notice it," said Lang.

A softly groan then audible. Edgeworth opened one of his eyes slowly.

"Miles!" said Kay, kissing her lover's hand several times. "How are you feeling?"

"Kay?" Asked Edgeworth with confusion, his eyes unfocused. "Where am I? And why in my mouth plugged this thing?"

"You suddenly fainted in the office, Miles. Do you want something?"

"Uh, some water would be nice. Thanks, Kay."

Kay smiled a little. "No need to thank, Miles. You are my boyfriend." Then Kay took a cup, pour water, open the oxygen tube installed in Edgeworth's mouth and helps Edgeworth drinking water in the glass. Edgeworth drinks with very greedy and swallowing the water with very rush.

"Foolish little brother, why didn't you ever tell all of us that you suffers from severe arrhythmia?" asked Franziska, folding her arms.

"I ... what?" Edgeworth asked back in confusion. "Arrhythmia? What on earth is that?"

"You suffer from cardiac disorder, Miles. Your heart didn't beat normally. The doctor told me that they must install a pacemaker in your heart. You will carry out pacemaker surgery once your condition gets better. Miles, we are already dating for almost 8 months, why not once you tell me about your illness?" Kay shouted angrily.

Edgeworth scratched his nose, as confused as all of them. _What on earth is this?_ _Cardiac disorder?_ _He?_ _How can?_ _He never felt there was something wrong with his heart._ _If Wright who suffering from cardiac disorder, it's very make sense, given that he always experienced various werid accident just by walking on two feet._

 _But he?_

 _Well, this does not make sense._

Edgeworth sank back into his pillow. "Kay. Forgive me. But really, I myself didn't know about it. Even I don't know what was arrhythmia is before Franziska mentioned earlier. And what did you say? The installation of a pacemaker surgery?"

Edgeworth admitted, he was afraid to hear the word 'surgery'. Imagine him lying unconscious on the operating table, and the doctor team puts a strange object into his heart ... Edgeworth swallowed. He felt numb just by imagining all of it.

"That's right, Miles. The doctor says you need installation of a pacemaker surgery to help your heart beat normally."

"But I don't want surgery!" said Edgeworth suddenly, his voice filled with fear now. "I don't want any object placed inside my heart... .YEOOOWCH!"

CRACK! Franziska waved her whip to the front of Edgeworth's bed. Edgeworth grimaced and glared at Franziska.

"For Jesus sake, Franziska! Can't you put that terrible thing just for a second? Lang, how many times have you whipped by my sister?"

"And can't you not stubborn just for a second, foolish little brother?" said Franziska, and swinging her whip again.

"Stubborn? I? You said I'm stubborn just because I don't want to carry out install a pacemaker surgery?!"

"Yes, it's true! You have to be operated , Miles Edgeworth! You must wiling to do it! Otherwise, you could have a stroke or heart failure! Rightly so, Kay?"

Kay nodded slowly, while Edgeworth stunned. Edgeworth gripping his hair awkwardly.

"But I don't want to…"

"Are you afraid of surgery, Edgey-boy? Just take it easy. I had surgery a few years ago. It isn't bad. It won't hurt," said Lang.

"That's because you just carry out hand surgery, Lang! This is different! Heart surgery? Ughh ... "

"And you want if you had a stroke or heart failure? You are selfish, Miles Edgeworth! Think of your girlfriend! Think about how will Kay's feel if something bad happen to you!"

Kay bit her lip, and caressing Edgeworth's hands gently.

"Franziska is right, Miles. I beg you. You must willing to be operated. I'm afraid something bad will happen to you, Miles, if you won't operated. You don't need to be afraid. I will always beside you." Kay said as she kept stroking Edgeworth's hands.

 _Gee, thanks, Kay._ _Who would refuse orders coming out of her sweet mouth?_

Edgeworth smiled, and held Kay's hands back, then nodded slowly.

"All right, Kay. I want to carry out installation of a pacemaker surgery. I did this for you."

"Glad to hear it, Miles. By the way, happy birthday, Miles. Wish you a long life and good health always. _I love you._ " said Kay as she kiss Edgeworth's forehead again and handed a small gift package to Edgeworth's lap.

Edgeworth smiled. "Thank you very much, Kay. And ... eh... _l love you too._ "

* * *

 **Hickfield Hospital  
June 16 ****th,** **2027  
Operating Room - Waiting Room **

Kay stood nervously outside the operating room. Outside the operating room, Maya, Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, Trucy, and Pearl sat, participate to waiting for Edgeworth's surgery. Kay paces endlessly. _It's been three hours._ _Gosh._ _I could die._ _Why this surgery took so long?_ Kay never waits for someone surgery before. She knew the doctor was a professional, and she shouldn't fear and anxiety like this. But still, she couldn't throw away the bad thoughts out of her mind.

 _What if the surgery failed?_ _What if the doctors did not manage to install a pacemaker in Miles's heart?_ _What if the doctors make mistakes, and fatal?_ _What if something happens in the operating room and Miles went into a coma?_

"Kay, you're pacing continued from earlier, sit down, Kay. You will get tired," said Maya.

"I can't stand it, Maya! This surgery took too long time! I felt like I want jump into the operating room now! Maybe something bad happens with Miles, so the surgery took so long! Maya, I'm really scared!" said Kay.

"Kay," said Lang. "Back when I operated a small wound in the hand only, it takes two hours. Edgey-boy surgery is a cardiac surgery, of course it would take a long time. Lang Zi says, don't be excessive fear, your fear will become a reality. Sit down, Kay. And pray for Edgey-boy."

Kay let out a short breath, then finally sat down. Her eyes repeatedly glanced at the door of the operating room, can't wait to see the door open and Dr. Leona out of the operating room.

Four hours finally passed. Doctor Leona out of the operating room, looked tired, but also seemed very satisfied. She then approached all of them, and smiled.

"Success," said Dr. Leona shortly. Kay hugged Dr. Leona tightly, and with half-shouted, saying, "Thank you very much, thank you very much, doctor! Where's Miles now? May I see him?"

"Uh... You're welcome…I'm just doing my job, Miss Faraday. A few minutes the nurses team will wheel Mr. Chief Prosecutor out of the operating room, we just wait here," said Dr. Leona. All of them ended up waiting in silence. Shortly afterward, several nurses out of the operating room and wheeled Edgeworth who was still unconscious due to anesthetic. Kay jumped ahead gurney, caressing Edgeworth's hair and kissing Edgeworth's hands several times.

Franziska, Phoenix, Lang, as well as Maya giggled look at Kay's behavior. One of the nurses finally nudged Kay and said, "Um... Miss Faraday? Sorry, but we have to bring Mr. Chief Prosecutor to the treatment room."

Kay laugh embarrassed. "Correct. Sorry, nurse."

All of them walked to follow the nurses pushed Edgeworth toward room no 141 again. See the nurse team and Doctor Leona moved Edgeworth from the gurney to the hospital bed, make Kay feel scared again. Although she knew the doctors and nurses certainly won't make silly mistakes such as dropping the patient when moving them from the gurney, but somehow, she can't throw that bad thought from her mind. She watched with tense and claws at Maya's arms. _"Ouch, Kay!_ _Get hold of yourself!"_ whispered Maya from her mouth's corner.

If Kay think saw Doctor Leona and her team move Edgeworth from the gurney into the hospital bed is a bad thing before, it's nothing compare when she saw Doctor Leona put an IV needle to Edgeworth's right hand. Kay grimaced, and grabbed Maya's arm tighter upon seeing the IV needle mounted through Edgeworth's pulse. Maybe it's a good thing Edgeworth still unconscious due to anesthetic. She can't bear if must see Edgeworth cry in pain again. Last, Kay immediately turned her face to wall when she saw Dr. Leona changes the bandages from Edgeworth's chest. Saw the long ugly stratches scar on her lover's chest almost made Kay throw up and Kay can't stand to see all of it.

"Okay ...all done. The influence of his drug will disappear within half an hour. All of you may wait for him, but remember, don't be noisy. Miss Faraday, tomorrow we have to talk, I'll explain what kind of medication that Mr. Chief Prosecutor needed and what you should do after Mr. Chief Prosecutor discharged from here. Good night, all."

"Good night, Dr. Leona."

Half an hour later, the anesthetic effect was lost and Edgeworth finally woke up. Edgeworth felt dizzy and his chest was very sore after surgery. Edgeworth blinked, feeling a bit confused to see so many people standing around his bed, with a worried glance.

"Kay? Wright? Maya? Pearls? Trucy? Lang? Franziska?" Edgeworth said weakly. "What all of you are doing here?"

"Don't be an imbecile. Sure to wait for your surgery! You don't remember you just had a surgery?" said Phoenix with half-exasperated, half amused.

"Oh yes. And all of you are waiting until my surgery is done?" Edgeworth winced again, his chest ached. Somehow, he felt very moved. His surgery for sure take some hours, and they, all of them, Wright, Maya, Franziska, Lang, Trucy, Pearl, spending their precious time just to wait for him to finish the surgery? All of them has no any blood relationship with him, and they are willing to wait until his surgery is done ... Edgeworth tilted his head slightly, and turned to Kay. "You too, Kay?"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl exclaimed suddenly. "Of course, Miss Faraday also wait for your surgery until it's done, she is your special someone! A special someone will always be on the side of their loved ones! You can't understand something simple as that?"

"Pearl!" says Maya, nudging Pearl. "You shouldn't say something like that! Mr. Edgeworth was ill and just had an operation!"

"It's okay, Maya." said Edgeworth, and laughing weakly. Then his eyes glanced at the table that has been filled with bouquets, balloons, and get well soon card. "Is all of that for me? From all of you?"

"Some of it indeed from us, but the other is from your fans, Edgeworth! Many of your fans sending a gift and get well soon card.. Look, this one from Wendy Oldbag, she sent flowers and cards..." said Phoenix, while taking the blue greeting card lying on top. "She said, _wish you a speedy recovery, Edgey-poo, my handsome fellow, my sunshine. I promise I will visit you soon. You will taste my kiss again so you can recover quickly. With lots of love, Wendy Oldbag. Smooch. Smooch. Smooochhh._ _"_

"Wright." said Edgeworth irritably. "Enough."

All of them laughed out loud.

"How can they know I were treated in this hospital?"

"Miles, you know it... Media people... They always follow you and keep an eye on you." replied Kay. Edgeworth rolled his eyes. He could picture himself in the hospital published in newspapers and magazines, and it made him sick.

"Hey, is already at 8 pm. Let's go home." Lang glanced at his watch. "Get well soon, Edgey-boy. Kay, take care Edgey-boy well, okay, Kay? Good night, Kay, Edgey-boy."

"Good night, all. Be careful on the road! Thank you very much for accompanying me to wait for Miles surgery." said Kay. Then Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, Maya, Trucy, Pearl, stepped out, leaving Edgeworth and Kay alone.

"How are you feeling, Miles?" asked Kay. Edgeworth shrugged.

"I'm fine, Kay."

Kay looked at him suspiciously. "Don't lie, Miles. You're not fine. You've just carry out installation of a pacemaker surgery. Now, answer me honestly, how are you feeling?"

"My chest feel a little sore. That's it, no more, Kay."

"Are you hungry, Miles? You haven't eaten anything from morning."

"Yes, a little."

"Wait a minute, okay? I will ask for food to the nurse."

But Edgeworth shook his head. "Kay. You don't need to bother."

"Miles," said Kay, feeling a little annoyed now. "Stop saying those words. You never bother me. You are my boyfriend and I wanted to take care of you as well as possible. Wait here, okay?" Then she got up from her chair and five minutes later, she returned with a food box.

"Come on, Miles, eat," Kay said as she opened the food box and intend to feed Edgeworth.

"Kay, I'm not a baby, you don't have to feed me. I can eat by myself," Edgeworth murmured stubbornly. Kay snorted a laugh.

"Gosh, Miles. Always stubborn as usual. Yeah, and you think you can eat with your hands full of IV needles like that? Come on, open your mouth now, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. And eat! This is an order."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "I guess I can't have any objection then. Whatever you say, Your Honor," Edgeworth said as he opened his mouth. Kay started feeding Edgeworth, while Edgeworth chewing very slowly. When Kay engrossed feeding Edgeworth, a woman's voice shouted audible from outside. Apparently, the woman argued with the recepsionist.

"... I'm sorry Miss, but visiting hours are over! You may not violate hospital rules! "

"I'm his mother! I have a right to see how my son's condition!"

"Miss! I'm ordering you to stop right now! Miss!"

141 room's door burst open. Edgeworth almost vomiting the food that he's just newly swallowed when he saw the woman who is now standing in front of his bed. The woman was none other than the Stella Edgeworth, his biological mother and the wife of his late father, Gregory Edgeworth.

Edgeworth never loved her. In fact, you could say he hated his mother. It make sense. His mother left him when he was only 5 year old. His mother left Gregory just for another man. Where his mother when the DL-6 incident occurred? Did his mother ever try to find him? No. His mother lets him alone, her only son, who was only 9 year old, with fear, loneliness, until eventually have to feel taken care of by the cruel Von Karma. So what she did, standing in front of him now? What does this woman want?

"Miles, son? This is Mom, dear. Mom reads in the tabloids that you seriously ill, and ..."

"What do you want, Mrs. Stella?" interrupted Edgeworth with cold tone.

"Son, Mom come to here just want to see how's your condition… Mom know, Mom has a lot of mistakes to you, and Mom wants to apologize, son ... Over all that has happened ... Can we forget the past and start all over again? Will you give Mom a second chance? How do you feel, son? They said you've just done a surgery?"

Mrs. Stella steps forward, and try to hug Edgeworh. Filled with anger, Edgeworth get rid his mother's hands.

 _She still dare to touch me. And what did she just say? Start all over again?_ _My butt._

Before he can control his emotions, Edgeworth's anger suddenly exploded. He wanted to spit it out, all of his anger, all of his emotions that he buried for decades. He is not an emotional person. He never shows emotion in front of other people. He actually don't want to do this, especially in front of his girlfriend. But, now this is the right time. He wants to show his sorrow, spit it out to his mother.

"Forget the past? Gives you a second chance? What about Dad, Mom? Did you give him a second chance?! Where were you when the DL-6 occurred?! Where were you when I was alone and didn't have anyone? ! Have you ever tried to find me?! Have you ever asked yourself, what will happen to your only son, who was just 5 years old, if you leave him just for another man? And you still dare to call yourself my mother? You still dare to appear in front of me? Have you no shame, SON OF B- !"

Right after that, the heart rate monitor beside Edgeworth's bed BEEP very loudly. Panting as if he has been in a marathon race, Edgeworth clutches his chest. A nurse passing by and approached them.

"Miss. I ask you to out right now!" cried the nurse. With teary eyes, Stella Edgeworth finally came out of the room and left the hospital.

After the nurse left, Edgeworth squeezes his hair, and buried his face into his knees. Kay never saw Edgeworth so emotional like this before. Edgeworth also never told her about his mother. So it's quite surprising for Kay. If only she knew from the first… Her lover has through and suffering too much. Kay did not know what she should do other than strokes Edgeworth's back gently.

"Miles?" Kay called softly. "Honey, are you okay?"

Edgeworth looked up from his knees, he hastily rubbed his red eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kay. I was so whiny. Sorry you had to see me swearing to my mother like that."

Gently Kay buries Edgeworth's head into her chest.

"You are a human being, Miles. There is nothing wrong to cry. Cry, if it makes you relieved. I'm here for you, Miles."

"Thank you, Kay."

One week later, Edgeworth finally allowed out of hospital. He was happy and grateful to finally get out of the hospital. A few more days he stuck in that boring place, he thought he will lose is mind.

His life completely changed since he diagnose with severe arrhythmia. He was required to take anti-arrhythmia medication every two hours, he may not work too hard, he may not eat carelessly again. His friends and Kay became very overprotective and always worried about him, as if he could die suddenly at any time. Eventually, all of it makes Edgeworth felt sick. He knows his arrhythmia can be cured, but the healing process is very long. Edgeworth felt now he always troublesome everyone who knew him, especially Kay.

One day, Edgeworth and Kay goes to the amusement park after successfully handle a long and tiring case. Kay was excited, she ran from here to there like a small child.

"Miles! Let's ride that roller coaster!" said Kay, pointing to the roller coaster. Edgeworth swallowed. He really wish to be able to grant his lover's request.

"Just ride it by yourself, Kay... I'll wait here," Edgeworth murmured softly.

"But, Miles! Certainly not pleasant at all if I ride that roller coaster alone , I want to ride along with you ... Oh," Kay's chatter was interrupted while reading the warning board mounted in front of the roller coaster.

 _The roller coaster arena forbidden for:_

 _-Pregnant mother_

 _-Epilepsy sufferer_

 _-Arrhythmia sufferer_

"All right, we're looking for another amusement rider, which is safe for you, Miles!" said Kay, and taking Edgeworth's hands.

"But…. Don't you really want to ride the roller coaster? It's okay if you want to ride it, Kay. I can wait for you at the bottom," said Edgeworth.

"No, no, Miles. What if we go into this haunted house? Definitely exciting! Come on, Miles!" said Kay again, and pulling Edgeworth to the haunted house. But the happiness in Kay's face vanished when she read the big warning sign in front the haunted house:

"HAUNTED HOUSE ARENA IS PROHIBITED FOR ARRHYTHMIA PATIENT, AND FOR THOSE WHO USE PACEMAKER."

"You just go inside if you want to, Kay, I can wait outside." Edgeworth murmured softly. _Damn disease. I let her down twice today._ Kay didn't look disappointed, she's a very understanding woman. Still, Edgeworth feels so miserable that he couldn't even accompany his girlfriend to ride in an amusement park!

"There are still many other rides, let's find a safe ride for you, Miles ... Miles?" Kay called softly. Edgeworth now sits, clutching his chest, cold sweat drenching his forehead.

"Miles?! Your medicine? Where's your medicine?!" shouted Kay frantically. Edgeworth shook his head.

"I forgot to bring it, Kay ..." said Edgeworth weakly.

"Oh, my God!" Frantically, Kay unpacked her bag, hoping there might be Edgeworth's medicine tucked inside her purse. What a relief to Kay when she found one pill tucked in her bag. "Here, Miles, there is one pill tucked in my bag, quickly drink it!" said Kay and stuffing the pill into Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth accepts it, and swallowed the pill quickly.

"Let's just go home, Miles. You forget to bring your medicines, it's too risky. Fortunately, there is one pill that is tucked in my bag."

"But, Kay, this is supposed to be a fun date…Not the time for you to become my nurse again..." Edgeworth sighed. He felt guilty.

"It's okay, Miles. Your health is much more important. We can still go here next time. Let's go home."

* * *

 **August 1** **st** **, 2027  
Miles Edgeworth's Home  
Miles Edgeworth's Bedroom**

"Kay," whispered Edgeworth. "I am really, really sorry. I had destroyed our date."

"Miles, how many times I have to say, it's okay? What's the point I could climb the rides in amusement parks if it just will endanger your health? Really, Miles, I'm not disappointed." Said Kay while smiling sweetly.

"Kay, you're really understanding. Thank you very much. I love you so much. This is for atone our ruined date," Edgeworth murmured. He lifted Kay's chin and kissed Kay gently. Kay kissed back, first they kiss slowly and gently, and the longer, their kiss become savage and irregular. Edgeworth's hands began to grope to Kay's pajama button. He quickly unbuttoned Kay's pajama, after all buttons open, he throws Kay's pajama to the floor. Then he unclasped Kay's bra hastily, threw Kay's bra to the floor as well, while his lips still pressed firmly to Kay's lips. He then stroked Kay's breast. Kay giggled, and started to unbutton Edgeworth's pajama one by one. After all Edgeworth's pajama unbuttoned, Kay threw Edgeworth's pajama. They break the kiss for a moment for air. Kay used this opportunity to stroke Edgeworth's belly.

Edgeworth locked his lips with Kay lips again, and Kay push Edgeworth, signaled that she wanted Edgeworth to lie down. However, because Kay was too fast, her elbow inadvertently hit Edgeworth's chest, right on his former surgery. Edgeworth immediately felt excruciating pain in his chest.

"OW!" shouted Edgeworth, and clutching his chest, hard. Kay eyes widened in fear.

"Miles! Gosh! Sorry, I accidentally.. Miles... Where's your medicine?!" Kay shouted frantically.

"Medicine storage box. The living room." answered Edgeworth weakly. Kay wears her pajama again, and ran into the living room. She rummages the medicine storage box with a rush and after found Edgeworth's arrhythmia medicine, Kay returned to Edgeworth's room. Kay then crams Edgeworth's medicine and a glass of water to Edgeworth's mouth. After a while, Edgeworth finally not clutching his chest again and the cold sweat dripping on his face was gone bit by bit.

"Here, Miles, your pajama. Wear it and go to sleep," Kay handing Edgeworth's pajama. Edgeworth accept his pajama without answer anything. He cursed inwardly.

 _Even for doing sex, that damn arrhythmia always disrupts._

"Kay, I'm sorry. Really."

"And what are you apologizing, Miles? I'm the one who should apologize to you. Anyway, go to sleep now. We can do it another time. Good night, Miles." Kay kissed Edgeworth's cheeks, and fell asleep.

When looked at Kay sleep soundly, a mind raged at Edgeworth's head.

 _Since this arrhythmia attacks me, my relationship with Kay not as beautiful as the first. I keep disappointing and troubling her. She's more like my nurse than my girlfriend lately. Do I deserve to have Kay? Am I really the right man for Kay? Even to have sex, this annoying chest pain always interrupted. What if our relationship has no future at all?_

 _Is this relationship a healthy relationship? Kay…. She's young, cheerful, energetic…Shouldn't she spent her time to laugh, have a wonderful dates, and I make her feel as the luckiest woman in the world?_

 _What did I have give to her?_

 _I should make her laughs. I should make her happy. Not made her frantic and scared due to my cheesy chest pain._

 _I should bring her somewhere, to some beautiful places. Not to hospital and doctor for check up every week._

 _I should say I love her every day, not made her always remind me to take my medication every day._

 _She is supposed to be my girlfriend. And later, my fiancée. And my wife eventually. But I made her like my nurse and my babysitter than my lover._

 _Doesn't she deserve more than this?_

 **To be continued ...**


	3. Edgeworth's Dilemma

Day by day passed. Edgeworth's arrhythmia still doesn't improve even though he always check up to doctors and drink his medicines regularly. Almost every day he always felt chest pain, about two up to three times a day. He may not feel surprised, not a little bit. Kay always at his side, and patiently keep an eye of his health. But although Kay always takes care and accompany him with love and patience, this situation still makes Edgeworth feels depressed. He felt he was just a burden to Kay.

For Kay, Edgeworth isn't a burden. She loves Edgeworth, just the way he is. She didn't care with Edgeworth's illness, she didn't care if she must felt frantic and fear almost every day if Edgeworth's chest pain recurrence. She didn't care if she had to keep reminding Edgeworth to drink his medicine every day. She didn't care if a lot of people said that Edgeworth is a too weak man for her. All she want is, she always beside Edgeworth until Edgeworth fully recover. She wants to help Edgeworth fight his disease. She wants to help Edgeworth cope with his depression due to his disease. She wants nothing more than that.

* * *

 **September 9** **th,** **2027** **  
Los Angeles City Cinema** **  
Studio One**

Edgeworth secretly rubs and clutched his chest. Occasionally he glanced at Kay, who sitting beside him. Kay seems very enjoy the movie that they are watching now, so she didn't pay attention to Edgeworth.

When Kay asked him for accompany her to watch "The Conjuring," movie in theaters, Edgeworth actually knows very well that this is not a good idea. "The Conjuring" is a horror movie with full of shocking scenes and a very loud musical effect, which definitely will trigger his chest pain recurrence. But he didn't want to disappoint Kay again, again, and again, after Kay takes care of him with full of patience and love. Edgeworth then granted Kay's request. As a result, throughout the film he had to endure tremendous pain in his chest and clutched his chest quietly.

Then, when the "Valak" character appear, the music was so loud and makes Edgeworth shouting "AHN—" loudly without he realizes it. Kay quickly turned her head to Edgeworth. Even in the midst of the cinema's darkness, Kay could see clearly Edgeworth crouch, clutching his chest tightly, and cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"M-miles? Your chest pain recurring again?" whispered Kay.

"No, Kay, my chest just feels itch," said Edgeworth.

"Miles! Don't lie to me! Let's go home!"

Kay then forcibly gripped Edgeworth's hands and dragged him out of the studio. When they were outside the studio, Kay leaned Edgeworth against the wall, sighed, and said, "Miles, why you didn't tell me if your chest pain recurrence?"

"I don't want to disappoint you, Kay. You've done too much for me, and I can't even accompany you to watch a movie?"

Kay shook her head. "Miles. Your health is the most important for me in this world, not the others. I'm not a child, I won't be disappointed and angry with you just because you can't accompany me to watch a movie. Next time, please immediately tell me if your chest pain recurrence. Miles, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ask you to watch this movie with me.. Let's go home."

"Kay," Edgeworth murmured. "The movie even isn't finish yet."

"It's okay, Miles. Let's just go home. I won't make you must hold your chest pain throughout the movie."

 _Again._ _Again._ _And again._ _I let her down and failed to make her happy._ _What kind of boyfriend am I? Even to give something as simple as to accompany my lover to watch a movie in a cinema, I couldn't._

 _Kay ... Maybe it's true what people say._

 _I'm a man who was too weak for you._

 _Kay ... I love you._ _But your precious times are worthless if spent just for worrying about my chest pain._

 _Kay ..._ _Why are you so patient?_ _Why are you so understanding and so attentive?_

 _I'm the one who should pay attention to you, not the other way around. Because I am a man and you are a woman._

 _God._

 _When I finally found love ..._ _When I finally found the right woman ..._ _Life remains cruel and hate me._

* * *

 **September 14** **th,** **2027** **  
Kay Faraday's Apartment Building** **  
Ground Floor**

It was quite a tiring day for Kay and Edgeworth. They have just come home from trial with a defendant named Hanson Jaal, a serial killer whose very neat when doing his actions. The defendant almost goes free if it weren't for Kay, who suddenly show a strong evidence that Jaal can't be denied. So finally Jaal admitted all his crimes in court.

"You see Jaal's expression when I suddenly presented that blue diary? He immediately looked like Mickey Mouse!" Kay said as she giggled.

Edgeworth chuckled. "Yes, his expression was so priceless. You're incredible, Kay. If you never found that diary, a serial killer will go free and will continue to do his atrocious actions. And there will be more victim. You're really incredible."

"Miles, don't exaggerate! It's also thanks to you! So much knowledge that you gave to me, Miles! If it's not because of you, I probably never succeed in handling complicated cases like this!" said Kay as she gives a small peck on Edgeworth's cheeks.

"Let's go to my apartment now, I'll cook your favorite food, Miles! Lamb steak!"

"I can't wait to taste it. Come on."

They both turn their steps toward the stairs. However, after they reached in front of the stairs, there was warning board mounted:

 _The stairs are being renovated._ _For the apartment residents, please use the elevator._

Elevator. Kay swallowed. Edgeworth very afraid of the elevator. Edgeworth also looked scared when reading the warning board. For a few seconds, Kay and Edgeworth looked at each other without saying a word, stood transfixed in front of the warning board. Until finally Edgeworth sighed, breaking the silence.

"Let's go."

"What, Miles? Let's go what?"

"Let's go up the elevator. If we keep stay here, when I could taste your lamb steak?" Edgeworth said as he forced a smile. Kay looked at him with her mouth open wide.

"But, Miles! Are you sure? Do you really want to ride the elevator?"

"Yes, Kay. It won't be long, isn't it? Maybe will only take 5 minutes? Perhaps this is also the right time for me to face my fear."

"Well ... then ... okay. Come on, Miles."

They both walked toward the elevator, and got into the elevator. While in the elevator, Kay had a bad feeling about this. She looks deeply to Edgeworth, whose now his face as pale as a white wall.

"Kay, why do you look at me like that? I'm fine," said Edgeworth.

Kay didn't answer. She pressed the "19th Floor" and they waited until the elevator moves.

For a few seconds, everything seemed to be fine. Until the elevator suddenly stopped.

"We've reached your apartment? Oh, thank God," said Edgeworth.

Kay frowned. "No, Miles. It's only up to the 9th floor." Then her eyes widened with fear. The elevator didn't move. The elevator doors didn't open. _Could it be this elevator jammed?_

"K-kay," Edgeworth said, starting to sound frightened now, "Why the elevator didn't move? Why the elevator door didn't open?" Edgeworth's body began to tremble, his breathing began to sound irregular and fast. Cold sweat appeared on his face and hair. Edgeworth then pressed his body to the elevator's wall. His knees trembled so violently that he felt he will be paralyzed instantly.

"Miles, hang on, I'll call for help!" shouted Kay. _No, I beg you, God, Miles chest pain may not recurrence, not now in the elevator!_ With panting, Kay pulled out her cell phone and called the apartment emergency services. It seems like a long time for Kay before finally receives a response from the apartment emergency services.

"Apartment emergency services, how can I help you?" asked the operator.

"Hello, this is Kay Faraday, resident of the 19th floor. The elevator that me and my boyfriend rides were jammed and we get stuck inside the elevator. We have reached the 9th floor and after that the elevator isn't moving anymore."

"Okay, Miss Faraday. Thank you very much for your report. We will send a technician soon. They will arrive in 30 minutes."

"30 MINUTES?!" Kay cried uncontrollably. "Please! Can't they come faster?! My boyfriend suffered arrhythmia and he has a phobia with elevator, he must get out of here soon! Pleaseee!"

"Alright, Miss Faraday. We will try to send a technician to there as soon as possible." just Kay was about to hang up, Kay startled by the sound of loud "DUK". Edgeworth had fallen to his knees on the floor. His body trembling more violently than before. His whole face very wet with cold sweat now. He clutched his chest and his breathing sounded dotted and irregular. Kay immediately knelt down beside Edgeworth.

"Miles! Hang on! They will send technicians to here soon, Miles. Miles, your medicine? Where are your medicines? You bring it, don't you?" shouted Kay. Edgeworth shook his head weakly.

"I left it at your apartment in my bag before we go to the court today."

Kay screams. She then painstakingly laid Edgeworth in her lap. They stuck in a jammed elevator, who knows how long it must take time before the technician come, Edgeworth's chest pain recurred, and Edgeworth's medication left in her apartment. What's worse than this?

"Miles, stay awake, please, you may not pass out," sobbed Kay. _How do I get Miles to stay awake and not collapse?_ _It would be very dangerous if he collapsed now ..._ _He could die .. Oh God, protect us!_

"M-miles, do you like to hear a song?"

"Y-yes, Kay."

"Remind me, what are your most favorite songs?"

"Y-you're still th-the one, Shania Twain ... 7-years, L-Lukas Graham ..."

"OK. I'll sing it for you. You listen and sing along with me, okay Miles?"

"O-okay, K-kay."

"Okay, I'll sing the first song... You're Still The One ... "

 _"Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby_

 _We took the long way, we might_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

"Miles, come on, go on ... go continue to sing the lyrics .." Kay whispered.

With a hoarse voice, Edgeworth tried to continue singing.

 _"Th-they said," I-I'll-bet b, th-they'll-never m-make-it_

 _B-but just look a-at u-us holding on_

 _W-we're still t-together, s-s-still going strong_ …"

 _"You're still the one I run to._ _The one that I belong to .. You're still the one I want for life._ _You're still the one that I love._ _The only I dream of._ _You're still the one I kiss good night._ Am I sing the lyrics right, Miles?"

Edgeworth nodded weakly. His vision now becomes blurred, and he almost lost consciousness. Kay, realizing Edgeworth almost collapsed, immediately shake Edgeworth's body.

"Come on, continue again, Miles, continue the lyrics. Isn't there are another lyrics? Stay conscious, Miles, I beg you ..."

Edgeworth nodded weakly again, and try to sing again.

 _"A-a-aint-nothing better .._

 _W-we b-beat the odds together ..._

 _I'm glad we d-din-t -l-listen_

 _L-look at w-what would be missing ..._ "

"They said, 'I bet they'll never make it.' But just look at us holding on... "

 _"W-we're st-ill-together s-still-going-strong.."_

Someone then knocked on the elevator door.

"Miss Faraday, we are the technicians. You okay in there?"

Kay felt so annoyed now. _I am stuck in a jammed elevator and my boyfriend almost collapsed! How could they still ask if I am okay?_ She grumbled inwardly.

"I'm fine, but my boyfriend didn't! Please hurry, he almost collapsed!" shouted Kay.

"Alright, Miss Faraday, stay calm! We will fix the elevator soon, don't worry!"

While waiting for the technicians to repair the lift, Kay continued to sing the "You're Still The One" song chorus to keep Edgeworth remain conscious. Finally, after waiting for nearly 15 minutes, the elevator moving again and they reached the 19th floor.

Without wasting any more time, Kay bolsters Edgeworth whose very limp now out of the elevator and take him in to her apartment. Just as the two of them step into Kay's apartment, Edgeworth vomits a lot, make the carpet in Kay's apartment dirty in an instant. Kay quickly lays Edgeworth on the couch and helps Edgeworth take off his shirt and his dirty cravat.

"Kay ..." Edgeworth murmured helplessly, "I'm sorry, really, I don't mean to.."

"Ssh! Shut up, Miles! It's okay! Just a minute, I'll get your medicine before I clean your body," whispered Kay. With half running, Kay unpacked Edgeworth's bag, take Edgeworth medicine, and help Edgeworth swallow the medicine. After done taking his medicine, Edgeworth blinked a few times. His vision isn't blurred again and his body no longer felt weak. Kay then took a towel, poured water into her towel, and wiped Edgeworth's body.

"Wait here Miles, I'll find a bathrobe for you, you may not shirtless and cold," said Kay after done cleaning Edgeworth's body. She hurriedly dismantles her closet, take a bathrobe, and draped her small bathrobe around Edgeworth's body.

Edgeworth squeezed his hair. He felt so miserable and despairs.

"Kay. I'm really sorry. I'm sick almost every day. I always make you scared and worried. I always bother you. I made you become my nurse than my girlfriend."

Kay puts her forefinger to Edgeworth's lips. "Shh. Shut up, Miles. I never feel hassle to take care of you. Because I love you, Miles. For that I'm here for you, Miles. I'm so lucky to have you, Miles."

"I also very lucky to have you, Kay," murmured Edgeworth as he took Kay's hand and kiss it. How can I thank you? How can I repay all your kindness and your patience, Kay?"

"Easy. It's very easy, Miles. You must fully recover from your illness. You promised to me, Miles?"

Edgeworth raised one of his hands. "I swear, I promise to you, Your Honor."

Kay smiled. "Alright, the defendant Miles Edgeworth. Now, sit here and be a good boy. I'll cook your favorite lamb steak."

"I can't wait to taste it and give a verdict to your cuisine, Your Honor."

Kay got up, kissed Edgeworth's cheeks again, and walked into the kitchen. While waiting for Kay cooking, Edgeworth reading a book. Even so, he couldn't concentrate. His mind filled again with turmoil.

 _It's really embarrassing._ _Very embarrassing._ _I'm the one who should stroke her hair on my lap. I'm the one who should calm her and comforted her, not vice versa. Why I am so weak as a man? I'm afraid of the elevator. My heart doesn't beat normally. I'm not strong enough to accompany Kay to watch movies at the cinema. I'm not strong enough to accompany Kay for ride at the amusement park. I even not strong enough for having sex with Kay. The place we visit for dates are hospitals and doctors. And now I'm soiling her apartment because of my weakness._

 _I never give anything to Kay other than complaints of chest pain and worries. I didn't deserve to have Kay._ _She is a very tough woman._ _And I?_

 _Can't even ride an elevator without my knees and my whole body trembling. Can't even ride an elevator without passing out._

 _Kay._ _You deserve to have a better and stronger man for you._

 _The man who can protect you._ _Make you happy._ _Make you laugh._

 _Not the man who must take medication every two hours like me._

 _Until when this kind of relationship should continue?_

"Taraaa!" Kay said as she jumped out of the kitchen. "Kay Faraday present, Chef Faraday's lamb steak that will make your tongue like taste in heaven, Miles! Come on, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, it's time to eat!" Kay then put the two plates of lamb steak she has been cooked to the table. She and Edgeworth then sat down and started eating.

"So how's your verdict, Mr. Chief Prosecutor?"

Edgeworth smiled broadly. "It's the best dish I ever ate during my life, Miss Faraday. And I will give punishment to you for cooking food as delicious as this." Edgeworth rose from his chair, takes his spoon and intended to feed Kay.

"H-hey!" shouted Kay. "Hold it, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! The prosecution has an objection!"

"And what makes you have an objection, Miss Faraday?"

"I could eat by myself! I'm not a baby!" protested Kay.

"You insisted on feeding me at the hospital. Now it's the time of vengeance."

"That was different! You're sick and you couldn't eat by yourself! H-hey! Mr. Chief Prosecutor! I will hold you for contempt of court!" said Kay. She tried to escape and prevent Edgeworth to feed her. As a result, Edgeworth's spoon hit her right on her face. Kay's face now filled with the lamb steak spices. Edgeworth guffaws.

"Feel my revenge, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! TAKE THAT!" exclaimed Kay. She took a spoonful of lamb steak spice from her plate, and rub it into Edgeworth's face and nose.

"Hey! You cheated, Miss Faraday! You didn't give a sign!"

"We have the same scores, then!"

They both burst out laughing. It's been a long time for Edgeworth since the last time he could laugh out loud like this. There are only two people who can make him smile and laugh. The first is Wright, with his amusing behavior in court. And the second is Kay.

After washing their faces, Kay and Edgeworth began to eat again. Edgeworth then accidentally knocked over something lying on the table. He took the objects falling to the floor. It turns out the object is a very beautiful gray metallic necklace.

"Kay, is this necklace belonged to you?"

Kay, who still engrossed eat her steak, looking up.

"Yes, Miles. That necklace was given by dad as my 10th birthday gift. Dad gave it four days before he was murdered in court."

Edgeworth stared at Kay with astonished. _How could she say about the last gift given by her late father with flat face?_

"Why do you keep it carelessly, Kay? This is the last gift from your father, you should keep it well."

"Because...because saw it just makes me sad and recalled memories of my father, Miles. Miles, just take that necklace for you."

Edgeworth stunned. "Kay, thank you very much for the offer, but no, I can't accept it. This is the last thing that your father gives to you. You must keep it well."

"I insist. Take that necklace, Miles. The necklace can be opened, there are space to put a photo in it. You can put our photo inside that necklace."

"Kay, but ..."

"Sush! Briefly, I will take our photo for you to put in that necklace." She got up from her chair, take a photo of her with Edgeworth that taken a few days ago, and put the photograph into the necklace.

"Here, Miles. Done." said Kay. "Wear the necklace."

"Kay, but ..."

"Shut up, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. I insist." Kay drapes the necklace to Edgeworth's neck. "Promise you will never take this necklace off from your neck, otherwise I'll steal all your Steel Samurai collection and I will sell it with the cheapest price on eBay and Amazon."

Edgeworth laughed. "Okay, okay, I defeated by you again. I promise I won't take it off from my neck."

Kay wrapped her arms around Edgeworth neck, and kiss him hungrily.

"You're a good boy, Mr. Chief Prosecutor."

* * *

 **October 5** **th,** **2027** **  
Gatewater Hotel**

Today is Kay 26th birthday. Edgeworth determines to give the best birthday party ever for his lover. Assisted by Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, Maya, Pearl, and Trucy, Edgeworth worked hard to prepare everything for Kay's birthday. He became very critical if there are any décor who seems out of place and didn't match with each other. He wants to give the most perfect birthday for Kay. He wants to make his lover happy after she takes care of him with full of patience and after he give so much anxiety to Kay.

"Wright, that balloon was tilted slightly. And the color is not suitable if combined with green color."

"Okay, okay, Edgeworth. Gosh, you're really chatty today."

Edgeworth's eyes bulging. "Today is my girlfriend birthday. Is it wrong if I want everything to be perfect?"

Maya, Pearl, and Franziska then appeared and pushed a big birthday cake into the room. The cake color was pink, Kay's favorite color, with a sprinkling of cherries and cream at the edges, and a candle with form 26 number on the top cake. Beside the candles, there are also words written with green sugar cream on the top cake. It says _"Happy birthday, Kay Faraday, from the love of your life, Miles Edgeworth."_

"Well, this is the cake, Mr. Edgeworth! What do you think? Me, Trucy, Pearl, and Franziska worked hard to make this cake! We almost didn't sleep all night long!" said Maya.

"This is great, Maya. Thank you very much."

"Okay, the last decoration ... All done!" Lang said as he put the last balloons letter. "How, Edgey-boy? Are you satisfied with the decorations that we made?"

Edgeworth looked around. The tables and chairs for the guests have arranged neatly, the walls have been decorated with balloon ornament that says "HAPPY 26th KAY FARADAY." The stage where the band will play music also has arranged neatly. Edgeworth nodded with satisfaction.

"Very good work, guys! Thank you very much. Now I'm going to pick Kay and remember to hide under the table along with invited guests."

"Alright, Edgey. Be careful."

Edgeworth walked toward his car, started driving his car, and went to Kay's apartment. Arriving at Kay's apartment, Kay has waiting at the front door. Kay then got into the car.

"Happy birthday, Kay." said Edgeworth, and kiss Kay's head. "Wish you a good long life, always healthy, more mature, and more beautiful. I love you."

Kay answer with give a peck to Edgeworth's lips. "Thank you very much, Miles. I love you too. So much. Where we are going?"

"You'll see."

Edgeworth drove toward Gatewater Hotel again. Arriving at Gatewater Hotel, Edgeworth shut Kay's eyes with both of his hands and led Kay out of the car. Kay was confused and nervous. _Is he prepare a surprise for me?_ _What kind of surprise will he give?_

When he got inside, Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, Lang, Trucy, Pearl, along with invited guests jumped out of the table, and shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY 26th BIRTHDAY TO MISS PROSECUTOR KAY FARADAY! WISH YOU A LONG LIFE AND BE THE BEST PROSECUTOR IN THE COUNTRY!"

Edgeworth lowered his hands from Kay's eyes and Kay instantly amazed to see the view in front of her eyes. All of her friends and relatives, such as Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, Lang, Trucy, Pearl, Detective Gumshoe, Uncle Badd, Uncle Ray, her school friends, her college friends, all gathered in that room. Kay looked around again and saw the beautiful room decoration. Previously, never someone had ever prepared a birthday party for her. When her father was still alive, he only gives Kay a birthday gift on her birthday, but he never make a birthday party for her. She felt very moved and lost for words.

"Happy birthday again, Kay. Do you like surprise from me? If you don't like it, that's okay, Kay," Edgeworth said with embarrassment.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Kay. "This is incredible, Miles! Oh, Miles! Thank you very much!"

"Come on, cut the cake, Kay!" Maya said as she pushed the birthday cake that she has been made ahead Kay. "Come on, everybody, sing happy birthday to Kay! Mr. Edgeworth, turn on the candles!"

Phoenix handed a match to Edgeworth's hands and Edgeworth lit the candles on the top cake. Guests then sang "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Kay Faraday..." simultaneously.

"Make a wish, Kay!" said Lang. Kay closed her eyes. _Make a wish ..._ _Yeah ... I want Miles fully recover from his illness and he didn't feel chest pain again throughout his life._ Once finished saying her greatest desire inwardly, Kay opened her eyes, and blew out the candle. The guest applauded.

"Now cut the cake and share the cake with us, Kay!" cried Uncle Ray, making the room immediately filled with laughter. Edgeworth put his hand over Kay's hands, help Kay cut the cake. He then feed Kay a large slice of the cake. Kay swallowed the cake quickly, then hugged Edgeworth, and kiss Edgeworth's lips. The guests applauded again.

"Ahh…. They're so sweet... I never thought Uncle Miles can be so sweet to his girlfriend, not like Daddy!" said Trucy suddenly. Phoenix glared at his adopted daughter.

"And what does it supposed to mean, Trucy?"

"Trucy is right, Mr. Nick! You always forget Mystic Maya's birthday if we don't remind you. Remember the last time of Mystic Maya's birthday, you give her a duck rubber toy as a present?" said Pearl. The entire room back filled with laughter. Phoenix's face turns red instantly.

"Pearl, it isn't good to leak Nick's disgrace in front of many people! The important thing Nick loves me, and that's more than enough for me."

The invited guests sit down and eat a meal that has been provided. After all the guests finished eating, MC jumped on stage to announce the next event.

"Well, after our stomach full, now, the next event, ladies and gentlemen! That we've been waiting for from earlier, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, The Gavinners!"

"THE GAVINNERS?" shouted Kay. "You're inviting The Gavinners, Miles? Oh, Miles, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Kay attack Edgeworth's mouth again. Edgeworth's face immediately turned bright red as he kissed Kay's lips back.

"It's nothing, Kay, really. It's the best I could do after you done so much to me," Edgeworth murmured when they release their kiss.

"Guten Tag, ladies and gentlemen! First of all, I want to say alles gute zum geburstag for the birthday girl, Kay Faraday! Hopefully longevity, healthy always, a successful career, and stay together with Herr Edgeworth until death do apart! Now ... Achtung, baby! It's time for music!"

Klavier sings the first song, "The Guitar Serenade." The guests rose from their seats and started dance with their partners. Phoenix with Maya, Franziska with Lang, Trucy with Pearl, and made everyone laugh, Uncle Badd dance with Uncle Ray.

"Let's dance too, Miles!"

"Your wish is my command, Your Honor."

Edgeworth and Kay rose from their seats and started dancing too. Edgeworth never danced before. He followed Kay's movement awkwardly. He was quite surprised to saw Kay quite adept at dancing. Several times Edgeworth's foot almost tread at Kay's foot, made Kay giggled softly when saw embarrassed expression in Edgeworth's face.

"Ahh ... the music is slow and soothing ... very pleasant. What if the next song, we play harder? _ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?_ The second song, The Gavinners present, "Guilty Love!"

As soon as the second song played, the guests danced more rapidly and irregularly. Kay jumps very fast too, following the loud rock music rhythm. Edgeworth awkwardly tries to follow Kay's body movement. But suddenly ...

 _DEG._

His chest pain recurred.

 _Oh no._ _Not now._ _Hold, Edgeworth._ _Hold._ _You can't destroy Kay's birthday party._

 _Better I steal time to go to the bathroom for a moment to take medicine and .._

Edgeworth remembered that he once again forgot to bring his medicine.

 _Great._ _Just great._ _There is no medicine. My chest pain recurred. Ngggh! Hold, Edgeworth, hold… you definitely can hold it.. You can't make Kay worry and must take care of you again.. Not in her special day…_

Kay who had been engrossed dancing, immediately distracted when she saw Edgeworth's pale face and cold sweat began to appear on his face. Kay looks at Edgeworth carefully, and can see Edgeworth dance with stiff movements like hurt. She understands what was going on.

"Miles? Your chest pain recurrence again?" asked Kay.

Edgeworth looked up at Kay, refrained to clutch his chest and shook his head. "No, Kay. I'm fine."

Kay knows very well that Edgeworth lies. "Your medicines? Where are your medicines?"

"I'm fine, Kay."

Kay's forehead wrinkled. "Did you forget to bring your medicine again, Miles?"

"Kay, really, I'm okay."

Kay really annoyed now. _How could he still be able to say that he was fine, while it was obvious that he endured the pain!_ She then gripped Edgeworth's shoulders harshly.

"No, you're not okay! You can't hide it from me, Miles! Your chest pain recurred again, right? Why did you keep forgetting to bring your medicines?! You know your life is dependent on that medicines—"

Before Edgeworth could control himself, he finally shouted loudly.

"KAY! ENOUGH!" shouted Edgeworth. "I'M FINE! I DON'T NEED THAT FUCKING MEDICINES!"

The room becomes quiet in an instant. The Gavinner stop playing their music, and the guests stopped dancing. All eyes are turned to Edgeworth and Kay now. Kay looked at Edgeworth with disbelief. It never occurred to her that Edgeworth will dare to yell at her in front of many people, and on her birthday. On her special day.

"I ... I'm sorry." Edgeworth murmured, then with clutching his chest, he ran out of the hotel to his car.

"MILES! WAIT!" exclaimed Kay. She then ran after Edgeworth.

In the outside, Kay managed to catch Edgeworth. With teary eyes, she grips Edgeworth's arms who were just about to get into his car.

"Miles, what's the matter with you actually? I'm just worried about you!"

"Leave me alone, Kay!"

"Not before you answer my question! Why are you so cold, Miles? Why? I just want to help you fight your disease! Not my fault if your heart didn't beat normally and you have to rely on medicines!"

"Kay. Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

"No, no! How could I leave you while your disease recurrence?! Miles, why are you always act as if you are a burden to me and you're not good enough for me?!"

"Because it's true, Kay!" shouted Edgeworth while clenched his teeth. "I'm too weak for you. You deserve to have a better man than me! Who can protect you, who won't make you scared of cheesy chest pain that recurred every day!"

"And how many times I must say to you, that I don't care! I don't care even if you have cancer, diabetes, tuberculosis, pneumonia, I don't care, Miles! Because I love you just the way you are!"

"And I don't want to always be your burden, Kay! You deserve to have younger and healthier man than me. Forget about our relationship. It's all for your sake. Goodbye, Kay." Edgeworth then got into his car, and left Kay with her face wet with tears.

* * *

 **October 5** **th** **, 2027  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

Edgeworth entrance to his house with rush, looking his medicine, and drink it. He sat on the floor and grabbed his hair. He had destroyed Kay's birthday party. He knew his behavior was very selfish and cruel. He shouldn't yell to Kay in front of many people. He shouldn't spit such a mean words to Kay in her special day... He should make Kay be the happiest woman on her birthday.

He wasn't angry with Kay. He was angry with himself. He was angry with his illness. He was angry because again, he had to show weakness in front of Kay. On her birthday. He was angry and can't accept that he was far weaker than Kay.

His eyes stinging with tears now. He takes off the necklace given by Kay from his neck, open the necklace, takes out the photo of him with Kay, and squeeze it. He took a bottle of wine from the kitchen cupboard, go into his bedroom, and began drinking to forget everything.

He is Miles Edgeworth. He is a Chief Prosecutor. He is admired by many people. He became a prosecutor at age 20, at the age when other young people are still struggling with college world. He is a man who married to his job.

And here he is, crying on his bed with a bottle of wine, because of lame disease that creates distance between him and the woman he loves.

 _Actually, I really don't wanna runaway. I don't want to turn away from Kay. But I can't stand all of this burden…. I can't understand._

 _Can't I just feel happiness, for once in my life?_

His mother left him when he was only 5 years old. He saw his father shot right in front of his eyes when he was only 9 years old. The man who he thought as his father's replacement turns out an evil that made him lost his father. And now, when he has found love, when he found the right woman… He must contracted by an illness that made him can't give beautiful things to his lover.

His name is Miles Edgeworth and life always fucked him, even in his love life.

Life is painful for him, for every sense of words.

* * *

 **October 5** **th** **, 2027  
Kay Faraday's Apartment**

It was nearly midnight, and Kay still crying in Maya's arms. Tirelessly, Maya kept strokes Kay's head and back, trying to make her felt better. It should be a happy day. Supposedly she embraced by Edgeworth now, not embraced by Maya. Supposedly she felt as a very lucky woman that day.

"Jesus Christ, Kay, stop crying. You've been crying for nearly five hours. Later I'll punch Edgeworth's face and shouted in front of his face about how fool his act—"

"NICK!" cried Maya, then nudging Nick stomach with her elbow.

"Ow! But it's true, isn't it? His behavior totally ignorant, he feels he's a burden to you because of his illness? Oh, c'mon.."

"I just wanted to help him fight his disease until he fully recovers! I can't believe he wants to dump me just because he's sick ... He didn't understand that I didn't care about his illness ... Because I love him ... But he kept thinking that he was too weak for me ..." said Kay choked in the middle of her crying.

"Maya, but what Phoenix Wright said was true. My little brother is a fool, Kay. It's unnecessary for him to feel like that. What else he look for? You take good care of him and never complained. And what does he do for return the favor to you? He wants to break up with you because he thought he's too weak to you? It's the most foolish fool reason in a relationship that I've heard in my entire life." said Franziska as she handing a glass of tea into Kay's hands. "Here, Kay. Drink this tea to make you feel better."

"T-thank you, Franziska."

"Maybe both of you just need a break for a while, Kay. Calm both of you mind first, then try to communicate each other again. Edgey-boy sometimes too despises himself, and he actually don't need to do that." said Lang. "Here, Kay. Wipe your tears with this."

Kay took the tissue from Lang's hands and wiped her face. "Thanks, Lang. Thanks, guys. Perhaps you guys are right. Maybe I should move on a while from Miles."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Cope with Illness & Media

**October 8** **th,** **2027** **  
Chief Prosecutor Office**

Kay stepped into Edgeworth's office. She thought Edgeworth had sit in the office, but he didn't. The office were empty and there was no one inside. Kay frowned. Edgeworth isn't the type of person who likes to come late. Worries re-emerged in her mind. _Is Miles sick?_ For a moment, she wanted to pull out her cell phone and called Edgeworth to ask why he had not come to the office. But she suddenly realized that she comes to Edgeworth's office not for working.

She takes out an envelope from her blazer pocket. Carefully, she put the envelope into Edgeworth's desk. She looked around, and smiled weakly. She will miss this office for sure. She will miss to laugh at Edgeworth if she saw too many wrinkles on Edgeworth's forehead when he was busy typing on his laptop. She will miss playing chess with Edgeworth in this office after handling a case.

Actually, she won't to do this. But, isn't this that Edgeworth wants? Isn't Edgeworth continuously said to her to leave him alone? Maybe this is the best for both of them. Smiling weakly, Kay stepped out, looked once again the office that made her career uphill for maybe the last time, shut the door, and whispered,

"Goodbye, Miles. Thank you for beautiful 9 months."

 _Miles, my heart broken in two, and it's all because of you._

Shortly after Kay left the envelope at the office, Edgeworth comes. When Edgeworth went inside, the first thing he saw was the envelope that Kay left on his desk. Edgeworth took the envelope, opened it, and read the letter inside.

 _To: Mr._ _Edgeworth_

 _Mr._ _Edgeworth._

 _Along with this letter, I submit my resignation from your office._ _Thank you very much for the guidance and knowledge that you gave to me so my career as a prosecutor uphill._

 _I really wanted to work longer with you, but circumstances forced me to stop and look for new experiences._

 _Signed_

 _Your former assistant and your former pupil_

 _Kay Faraday_

Edgeworth read the letter three times to make sure it was really Kay's handwriting. Suddenly, his knees felt weak. Kay finally leaves him before he has time to apologize. And all because of his own mistakes. If only he could turn back the time and have a second chance...

Edgeworth read the letter again, and found additional messages underneath.

 _PS: If you think I'm fine it just ain't true._

Edgeworth crumples Kay's letter and threw it into the trash. Then he sank into his chair. He felt lost and didn't know what to do. Like when the first time he was fell in love with Kay, he once again didn't understand with his own feelings. He didn't know what was he really wanted.

 _Isn't this that I really want?_ _I kept yelling that Kay deserves better man than me._ _I shouted to Kay to leave me alone._ _I shouted that I was too weak to Kay._ _I even shouted to Kay to forget our relationship._ _Then, why do I feel disappointed and sad in when she really left me?_

 _Isn't this that I want?_

 _But, why I can't understand?_ _For what I want? For I'm wish for?_

 _It may be true as Franziska says._

 _I'm a foolish fool._

It's been one week since Kay left his office. Edgeworth felt lonely again. He mused in his office, occasionally glanced toward the door, and hoped that if Kay will appear again. He pulled out his cell phone, saw the contact book, and looked at Kay's name displayed on his cell phone screen. His fingers move toward the dial pad, before he pressed the cancel button. His heart and mind filled with hundred questions.

 _Where is Kay now?_ _Is she okay?_ _Where does she work now?_ _Are you with another guy now?_

He goes to the text messaging menu and reread the text message that Kay was sent to him when they're still dating. Reread those messages makes him felt Kay was still nearby him.

 _"Miles, I forgot where I put my lipstick, would you help me to look for it tomorrow?"_

 _"Miles, can you call me now?_ _I wanted to pee and I'm afraid to go to the bathroom alone in the middle of the night"_

 _"Miles, earlier when I take a shower, there was a spider in my belly!_ _It feels more horrific than Winston Payne's screams!"_

 _"Miles, Steel Samurai rerun on ITV Channel 54 now!"_

 _"Miles, you know what?_ _Neighbors in the next apartment to sing You're Still The One, and they sound like a choking rat!"_

 _"Miles, please don't forget to buy medicine at pharmacies if your medicine running out!"_

Chuckled, Edgeworth rose from his seat to go home. Reread the message from Kay reminded him that his medications at home are running out. Sigh, Edgeworth turned his car toward the pharmacy before going home.

"Hi, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, how can I help you?" says the pharmacist.

"Yes, I want to buy anti-arrhythmia medication."

"You have not healed well from your arrhythmia disease, Mr. Chief Prosecutor? And you have suffered that disease for almost a year, am I correct? Why took so long for you to recover, Mr. Chief Prosecutor?"

Edgeworth stays silent. He didn't want to talk about his illness to anyone.

"Do you have anti-arrhythmia medications? If you don't have it, I'll look to another pharmacy," said Edgeworth slightly exasperated.

"Oh yes! Briefly, I'll take it for you..." The pharmacist then unloads medicine cabinets located behind her. "Well, this is it, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! The total amount is US $ 40."

Edgeworth received the medicine package, and pay for it. "Here, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Get well soon. Always eat nutritious foods, don't often stay up late, and don't work too hard, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. You're very handsome, it's very unfortunate for a handsome man like you for suffer disease like arrhythmia…"

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "Thank you for your attention, Madame Pharmacists. Good afternoon."

As he was about to get into his car, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"The movie was absolutely hilarious! You see the scene when Robert Downey met with Aunt May? The expression of the new Spiderman actor was hilarious!"

"Yeah, I get stomach pains because I laughed my ass off throughout the movie! You like the movie, Kay?"

"Very, very, very like, Sebastian."

Edgeworth turned around. From the distance he could see Kay holding hands with Sebastian Debeste, and looks very happy. He could see Kay and Sebastian tickle and interfere with each other. Saw both of them, his anger appears.

 _Just one week she broke up with me and left my office, and now she's dating with Debeste? What did she see from that idiot boy?_ Edgeworth thought grimly. Still angry, Edgeworth continued to watch both of them from distance.

"Hey, Kay, why don't we eat Fetuccini? That's your favorite food, right? Let me buy it for you!"

"Of course, Sebastian! You're so sweet to me!"

"You're also too kind to me, Kay. That's why I fell in love with you."

Then, Sebastian tilted his head, and kissed Kay's cheeks. Edgeworth felt his blood boil. Angrily he slammed his car's door, and approached the two of them.

"You dare to touch Kay, Debeste ?!" Edgeworth shouted loudly, making people who are walking around glanced to the three of them. Without Edgeworth himself realized, he swung his arm and punched Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian staggered and almost fell to the ground before Kay held him.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" shouted Kay. "What's wrong with you?! Why did you hit him like that ?! What was Sebastian fault?"

"What was his fault? He's dare to touch you, Kay!"

"And what's wrong with that?!"

"Because...because..." Edgeworth sputtered. "He shouldn't touch and kiss you in a public place like this, Kay!"

"And he did nothing wrong, Mr. Edgeworth! Why did you become very angry like that?! Sebastian just kissed my cheeks, nothing more-"

"Oh, you're dating with Sebastian now, Kay? And just one week we break up—"

"And so what?" shouted Kay. "We have break up. We didn't have any relationship anymore. Did you forget who said to me, to leave you alone? Did you forget who said that you are too weak for me, and I deserved younger and healthier man than you? Did you forget, who shouted at me to forget our relationship, for my own sake, on my birthday party? Did you forget all of that, Mr. Demon Chief Prosecutor ?!"

People are now watching them with interest. Several journalists who were passing by started to take their photos and recording their fight.

"Isn't this that what you want?! Isn't this that you wish, for me to leave you alone ?! What's your right to forbid me to find another man who is much better than you, who can accept sincerely all the attention that I give?" shouted Kay again. She took a step forward, and push Edgeworth until Edgeworth fell to the ground. Kay turned around and clasped Sebastian's hands. "Come on, Sebastian! Let's go!" And both of them gone.

Edgeworth's face reddened. He got up and clean up his dirty pants. People are now looking at him with whispering and with cynical looks.

 _"Did you hear all that Miss Faraday said?"_

 _"Yeah..._ _Mr._ _Chief Prosecutor turns out is a jerk!"_

 _"Dumped his own girlfriend on her birthday! Can you imagine that?_ _Really disgusting!"_

 _"He ended his relationship with Miss Faraday, and he was angry because Miss Faraday has a new boyfriend._ _What kind of idiot is he?"_

Edgeworth break through people's crowd and running very fast to his car. While journalists chased him behind.

"Hey, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, wait! We have some questions for you."

"No comment."

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, what exactly happened between you and Miss Faraday? What makes you dumped her on her birthday?"

"No comment."

"Why are you saying that you are too weak for Miss Faraday? Is your words has connection with your arrhythmia disease that didn't recovers until now?"

"I said, NO COMMENT! My private life is none of your business!" shouted Edgeworth. He angrily turned around and punched the journalist camera who spies on him. The camera eventually dropped. Edgeworth then ran to his car, got in, and drove with very high speed toward his house.

* * *

 **October 15** **th,** **2027** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

With panting, Edgeworth step into his house. His anger had made his chest pain recurred and Edgeworth felt this is the most severe chest pain he ever felt. His chest ached and heat, as if it was pierced by thousands of needles. He didn't know what made his chest felt so ached, whether because of his illness or his jealousy. He staggered and almost fell in the living room. His personal servant, Luciana, a motherly 63-year-old woman, and had worked for Edgeworth for over 8 years, deftly caught him and helped him to sit in chair.

"Master Miles, your chest pain recurred?" Edgeworth just nodded weakly.

"Master, where's your medication?"

"In my bag," Edgeworth answered weakly. He can't take it anymore. He wanted to scream as loud as possible. He wanted to die now. He felt his chest will explodes.

Luciana unload Edgeworth's bag and help Edgeworth swallow the medicine. But Edgeworth still felt excruciating chest pain. His eyes now watering in pain. Blood slowly emerges from his nostrils.

"Master!" said Luciana. "Master, wait here, I'll call for an ambulance ..."

"No," interrupted Edgeworth. "Just take one pill again."

"But, Master-!"

"One. Pill. Again."

Luciana didn't dare to argue. She ended up taking one pill again and help Edgeworth to swallow it. Edgeworth blinked, the pain in his chest and his nosebleeds slowly disappeared.

"How are you feeling, Master?"

"Better. Thank you very much, Luciana."

"Master, previously, your chest pain never been this bad. May I ask you what was bothering you, Master?"

"No, Luciana. I don't want to talk about it. I...I want to rest and go to sleep."

"Alright, Master. If Master need anything, just call me."

"Yes, Luciana. Thank you very much."

Edgeworth went into his room, and change his cravat and shirt with his pajama's suit. He lay down on his bed, and stared blankly at his room ceiling.

What was he thinking? He knew his actions are very stupid. Punching Sebastian when he didn't do anything wrong. Arguing with Kay in public place. And punching the journalist's camera. Definitely in the next few days, media will publish news that cornered him and insulted him. After he remember again what he had just done, he finally regrets had acted without thinking first.

He pulled his blanket, closed his eyes, trying to sleep. His body felt so cold now. He began to shiver. His body felt weak than before. With some difficulty, he fumbled his medicine bottle and swallow another pill. He didn't care if he died of an overdose— maybe it's better than must continuously hold all the pain that attacked him. He tried to close his eyes again, and this time he managed to sleep soundly.

* * *

 **October 15** **th,** **2027** **  
Kay Faraday's Apartment**

"Ouch! Slow down, Kay!" complained Sebastian when Kay compress his eyes which punched by Edgeworth.

"Sorry Sebastian, but I have to suppress it so that your eyes are not swollen."

"I can't believe Mr. Edgeworth could do childish act like that," Sebastian shaking his head. "That weak and sickly Prosecutor,-"

"Don't call him weak and sickly!" shouted Kay. She suddenly slamming the compress pack she was holding. Sebastian looked at her with astonished.

"Kay, what's wrong with you? You still want to defend him after he humiliated you in front of dozens of people like that?"

"I'm not defending him," Kay said tartly. "I just don't like you call him weak and sickly, because he didn't. He was the strongest man I've ever known in my entire life."

"Tch!" Sebastian said, folding his arms. "I understand. Answer me, Kay. You still in love with Mr. Edgeworth, isn't it? You're just using me as a place of escape? An escape to forget him? Kay, he dumped you on your birthday! How could you still in love with him, a coward who—"

"Enough, Sebastian!" said Kay. "This conversation is over!"

Even so, Kay acknowledged that what Sebastian spoken was right. She still in love with Edgeworth. She can't forget Edgeworth in just a week for sure. She only used Sebastian as her escapes. She didn't love Sebastian, and never will.

Because there is only one man who filled her heart, and that man name is Miles Edgeworth.

Kay felt angry. Why Edgeworth must contracted with that disease? Why? If Edgeworth never suffered from arrhythmia, their relationship will be very smooth. If Edgeworth never suffer from arrhythmia, he who will be in her apartment right now, not Sebastian. If Edgeworth didn't suffer from arrhythmia, he will not despise himself ...

Is there still a hope?

For her relationship with Edgeworth, and Edgeworth's recovery?

Two weeks had passed since he fight with Kay and punched Sebastian incident. As Edgeworth had expected, the media published news that discredit him after the incident. They make fun of him almost every day, making a pun on his name, and even make cruel jokes about his illness.

 _"Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth punching Sebastian Debeste due to jealousy after catching Mr._ _Debeste kissed Miss Faraday's cheeks, his ex-girlfriend._ _It's a shameful acts and not a good exemplary for a Chief Prosecutor."_

 _"Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth dumped his girlfriend, Kay Faraday on her birthday._ _He's no more than a jerk man who can only hurt woman's feelings."_

 _"There are rumors that Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth just using Miss Faraday for his sexual frustration"_

 _"There are rumors that Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth arrhythmia's disease is a fake to attract public sympathy"_

 _"Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth stricken with chest pain when court is still on going today._ _It shows how weak and not capable he is as a Chief Prosecutor"_

 _"Society demands to replace Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth because they think the Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is not a good example and not more than a jerk"_

 _"After the Demon Prosecutor, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth has a new nickname: Jerk Prosecutor"_

 _"Today, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth seen entering the hospital, again._ _This is the fourth time in a week, let's take a bet, when his name will be listed in the Guinness Book of World Records as the most widely Prosecutor admitted to the hospital?"_

Edgeworth staring at the caricature of himself clutching his chest which published in one newspaper, and next to the caricature, there are written says _"MOMMY... DADDY... MY CHEST HURT AGAIN ... UWAAAA...MOMMY ... DADDY ... I WANT MILK..."_ Edgeworth angrily slammed and tore all the piles of magazines, newspapers, and tabloids, which published variety of headlines that mocked him and tossed it into the trash.

Cornered by the media isn't a new thing to him. He is already popular, even very popular since he was only 20 years old. His fame even rivaled top Hollywood stars such as Angelina Jolie and Tom Cruise. When he handled SL-9 case, the media also published news and rumors which discredit him for allegedly falsifying evidence.

But it was different. He was still healthy and didn't have any illness at that time. Although the media also cornered him when he handled SL-9 case, but they just accuse him for forging evidence, not make sadistic and cruel words as Edgeworth reading right now. So the media's publishing news about him at that time didn't make him depressed like now, although he also feeling the pressure. Now the media treat him as if he was a clown and their most delicious mockery.

He tried to ignore it, but day by day, he can't take it anymore. Every time he entered the courtroom, he must always accept sinister laugh and ridicule from the people. If his chest pain recurred and he was caught taking his medicine in public places, in a matter of hours, the media will immediately published headlines that mocking him. He kept trying to ignore and overlook, until one day he read an article that mentioned about his father, and he can't stand it again.

 _"... .Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth completely failed as late Gregory Edgeworth's son._ _He's very different with the late Gregory Edgeworth._ _The late Gregory Edgeworth will never punch his junior in public place._ _The late Gregory Edgeworth will never punched the journalist's camera just because they wanted to interview him._ _He should keep the good name of his late father._ _I'm certain the late Gregory Edgeworth is weeping in heaven now, seeing his only son becomes a weak and jerk man who give a bad name for his memories ..."_

After reading the article, Edgeworth refused to appear in public. He didn't come to the trial, ignoring the cases he handled, didn't check up to the doctor again, even didn't drink his medicine again. He just lay on his back on his bed, without doing anything. The food Luciana prepared for him, he ate just three or four spoons. His weight dropped drastically, eye bags appear below his eyelids, his hair became disheveled and irregular, and stubble began to appear on his chin.

He was trying to kill himself.

He didn't care. Anyway, what for he lived longer? The disease will kill him at any time in the end. Everyone cornered him. Perhaps death is better for him. If he dies, he could meet again with his father. If he dies, the media will not make fun of him again and will replace their headlines with how he was a nice guy when he was alive.

* * *

Kay was very concerned with Edgeworth. She had read the news and ridicule for Edgeworth published in the media. Kay really want to call Edgeworth, asking if he's okay, or visit his house to make sure the media's mockery to him didn't affected him. But she knew she can't. Edgeworth certainly won't to meet her and will throw her out. Therefore, Kay always contacted Luciana to asked how's Edgeworth doing. And, Luciana always said that Edgeworth never go out of his room, just lie down, didn't do anything, even never take his medications again. It makes Kay's concern growing. If only there's a way for her to make Edgeworth's spirit rise again…

Kay also felt guilty. If she didn't mention her birthday party incident, the media won't mocked Edgeworth like this. Kay really want to apologize to Edgeworth…

Actually, Kay didn't understand why Edgeworth let the media win over him. Why Edgeworth take seriously media's words? Previously he never cared what people say about him. Her question finally answered when she reading articles about Edgeworth and Gregory. She felt very furious and wanted to cram her Yatagarasu badge to the journalist who wrote that article.

"This is too much!" cried Kay. She furiously crumpling the paper that she has just been read.

"What's the matter, Kay?" asked Sebastian.

"The media. They constantly mocked, slander, and discredit Miles after that incident. They even mocked about his illness, and now they are writing an article about the failure of Miles as Gregory's son!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so angry?"

"Angry? Why? Of course I'm angry, Sebastian! They called Miles jerk, accuse Miles just fake his illness, saying that Miles just using me for his sexual frustration, even draw Miles caricature when his chest pain recurred at trial! Because of them, Miles so depressed now and even won't come out of his room ..."

"Oh," Sebastian snorted. "So you still keep an eye of him and find out his circumstances. Why are you so concerned about him, Kay?"

"Because…."

"Because you still in love with him. Rightly so, Kay?"

Kay swallowed. She herself was puzzled to answer.

"How can you still care and love Mr. Edgeworth, Kay? He dumped you! He himself admits that he didn't deserve to have you, but you still care and love him .. When will you realize that, Kay ? You didn't mean anything to him ..."

"Enough, Sebastian!" shouted Kay. "You don't understand how Miles feels now, he suffers a lot, Sebastian! He needs someone to lean on!"

"Suffer? Oh, is that so? You don't remember when I had to accept the fact that my own biological father is a criminal and he kept saying that I'm useless and an idiot son? And how I must face him in court? But, am I ran to my room, and buried my face into the pillow? I stand with my own two feet. Upright. Mr. Edgeworth is weak. If he isn't weak, he won't let the media take him down!"

"Sebastian, anyone will feel discouraged if they suffer severe illness and being mocked everyday," Kay said quietly, "And you forget who made you could stand upright facing your father? Miles was the one who made you have courage to face your father! And how could you say he's weak-"

"That's what I'm saying! He's the one who made me become who I am today, he was the one who encouraged me to choose different path from my father, and escape from my father's shadow. But why he could be as weak as this? Because of his illness? Because of his relationship with you that there is no future? He encouraged me for not become a weak man, and now he even showed weakness."

Kay grumbled inwardly, she hates to admit it, but Sebastian's words was right. What she should do to make Edgeworth's spirit rise again? How she could convince Edgeworth?

Then, an idea suddenly popped into her head.

She must ask for Maya and Phoenix's help.

* * *

"AGAIN?!" exclaimed Phoenix after finished reading an article that mocked Edgeworth. With a grunt, he tore the newspaper.

"Nick, what is it? Why are you angry and shouting like that?" asked Maya as she handing a cup of tea to Phoenix's hands.

"Damn medias... They keep mocking and making news that cornered Edgeworth, Maya! They make jokes about his illness, about his relationship with Kay, and many more... This has gone too far!"

"I agree, Nick ... but Edgeworth is kind of celebrity here and he's so famous, and however, we can't silence the media-" Maya's words interrupted with Kay, who suddenly leap into Phoenix's office.

"Kay, my God! How many times do we have to say, if you want to stop by here don't make us having a heart attack!" cried Maya. Kay grinned weakly.

"Sorry Maya, sorry Mr. Wright. I just want to talk to both of you... About Miles... I'm very worried about him," Kay murmured.

"Yeah, us too, Kay. The media continuously mocked and discredit him ... As if there are no other material news... And Edgeworth never answer our calls and messages ... We don't know how he's doing now, he never appeared again in public right now ... Even he abandon all the cases that he's handled.." Phoenix sighed.

"I communicate with Mrs. Luciana, his personal servant, and his condition really not good, Maya, Mr. Wright. He kept locked himself in his room, eat only three or four mouthful a day, didn't check up to the doctor again, never taking his medication again, and last night, Mrs. Luciana called me to tell that she caught Miles was drinking two bottles of wine in his bedroom. He...He seemed to trying to kill himself slowly."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Phoenix. "Edgeworth drinking wine?! Maya, Kay, we can't let this! Why he let the media's taunts affected him?"

"It's all my fault," Kay said quietly. "About two weeks ago, me and Miles were fighting in public place. I just got home from watching movie in theatre with Sebastian, and Sebastian kissed my cheeks. Miles caught us, he was angry, and he punched Sebastian. Then I shouted loudly to him about the incident on my birthday party, how he dumped me on my birthday, and how he told me to leave him... Journalists passing by, he also punched journalist's camera who wanted to interviewed him, and because of that incident, the media mocked him every day."

Maya covered her mouth with her hand.

"Kay, but it's isn't your fault. The one who fault in this case is the journalists who love to disrupt private life of others!"

"Still, I'm the cause of all of this, Maya! All the insults, slander, and media's mockery to Miles, all because of me! I wanted to apologize to him, and tried to encourage him, but I knew he will reject me and won't meet with me. So, I want to ask of your help, guys. Will you talk to Miles for me? Encourage him if media's mockery shouldn't make him into lost his spirit to life like this!"

Phoenix nodded firmly. "Don't worry, Kay. We'll go to Edgeworth's home tomorrow and try to persuade him."

"Leave it to us, Kay," said Maya.

"Thank you very much, Maya, Mr. Wright. I'll count on you, guys."

* * *

The next day, as had been planned, Phoenix and Maya went to Edgeworth's home. They also called Franziska and Lang. More people trying to talk to Edgeworth, more better. In order Edgeworth knew that he had people who cared about him.

Phoenix pressed Edgeworth's house doorbell. Shortly afterward, Mrs. Luciana came out.

"Hello, Mrs. Luciana. We want to meet with Edgeworth," said Phoenix.

Mrs. Luciana let out a short sigh, and resignedly replied, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. Miss Maya. Miss Von Karma. Mr. Lang. But he won't to meet with anyone. He has instructed me to not allow anyone in. Better all of you go home. I am really sorry. I'm just following Master Miles's orders."

"Bullshit," said Phoenix annoyed, then he broke in before Mrs. Luciana can prevent him..

"H-hey, Mr. Wright! Wait! Master Miles will be very angry with me! Hhey!"

Phoenix pretending not to listen. He walked into Edgeworth's bedroom door, and knocked the door loudly.

"EDGEWORTH!" shouted Phoenix. "EDGEWORTH! Stop all of this nonsense! I know you're in there, Edgeworth! Open the door! We want to talk with you! This isn't you that we knew, Edgeworth! Open the door!"

Edgeworth who was drinking wine in his room, turned his head towards the door with annoyance.

 _That's Wright voice._ _What was he doing here?_ _Pretends to be sympathetic to me?_ _Or just want to see how miserable his rival is now?_

Edgeworth continued drinking his wine, and ignoring the increasingly loud knock on the door.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please open the door, we just want to talk with you, we are very worried about you!"

"Foolish little brother! Quickly open the door! Don't make us annoyed!"

"Edgey-boy! Open the door! We care about you, Edgey-boy!"

 _Why don't they just leave me alone?!_

"Edgeworth, if you don't want to open this door in five minutes, I'll break down this door, Edgeworth!" shouted Phoenix. Edgeworth snorted.

 _Yeah, try it if you dare, Wright._ When he was about downing his wine bottle again, the door suddenly burst open. Maya, Phoenix, Franziska, and Lang break in. Phoenix quickly seizes the wine bottle in Edgeworth's hands and throw it into the trash.

"H-hey!What are you doing, Wright?! You break my bedroom door, you broke into my room without my permission! I'm going to sue you, Wright!"

"Edgeworth, look at me!" cried Phoenix. He holding Edgeworth's face toward his eyes. "This isn't you, Edgeworth! Why did you let the media beat you? Why did you shut yourself off from everyone ? Are you won't to live longer? Where's Edgeworth that I knew since childhood? Where's Edgeworth, who always stand up, and never give up, no matter how bad it goes?"

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" shouted Edgeworth. He angrily pushing Phoenix's chest. "Get out, Wright! Get out of my bedroom! You too, Franziska, Lang, Maya! Leave me alone! I don't need your pity!"

"Edgey-boy!" said Lang. "We came here because we care about you, -"

"I said, out, out, out! Lucy - AHN—" Edgeworth clutches his chest. His chest pain recurred. He felt difficult to breathe. Luciana went into his room and quietly asked all of them to leave.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Wright, Miss Maya, Mr. Lang, Miss Von Karma, but with all due respect I ask all of you to go right now. So please, please, I beg you. Master wanted to be alone now and I ask all of you for not aggravate his condition," asked Luciana pleadingly.

Phoenix, Maya, Lang, and Franziska finally gave up and left Edgeworth's house. Certainly no good if they make Edgeworth's disease recurrence again.

* * *

Kay bit her lip. Phoenix had told her about the incident at Edgeworth's home earlier. Phoenix is her last hope to make Edgeworth's spirit rise again, and it turns out he failed. Now, who can advise Edgeworth? Who can make Edgeworth listen to them? Then suddenly, an idea came to Kay's mind.

"Maya. You are a spirit medium, isn't it?"

"Yes. What's wrong, Kay?"

"Can... can you channel Miles's father spirit? Gregory Edgeworth? And asked him to talk to Miles? Maybe after meet with his father's spirit, Miles could feel better ..."

Maya's eyes widened, then she laughed.

"Good idea, Kay! Of course I can! Do you have late Gregory Edgeworth's photograph? I just need his picture to channel him."

"Yes, I have! Miles gave it to me some time ago..." Kay unload her wallet and took out Gregory's photo with Edgeworth when he was still a child. "Here, Maya!" She gave the photograph to Maya. Maya nodded firmly.

"OK! I'll explain everything on paper and channel Mr. Gregory's spirit! Leave it to me!"

"Thank you very much, Maya."

"Kay, your idea are brilliant. I hope it will succeed." said Phoenix.

* * *

Edgeworth rolled under his blanket. His body shivering and twitching so violently, his hair and his face wet covered in sweat. For a moment, he looks like he'd dive in the pool. He had a high fever at night after Phoenix, Maya, Lang, and Franziska's arrival earlier. His head tossed from side to side on his pillow, while he delirious nonstop.

"Kay ... Mom ….. Dad…..back...Don't bother Dad ...leave me alone ... Von Karma ... you killed my father…..Dad… come… back ...von Karma ... .Elevator ... shot gun ... Kay ... I'm sorry ... Dad…. I'm sorry… I…failed…as….your….son…"

Then suddenly, Edgeworth felt a hand gently stroking his hair.

"Miles," call the person who gently stroking his hair, "Long time no see."

Edgeworth opened his eyes and blinked. _It can't be true. It must be just a dream. It can't be a reality. This is certainly a very beautiful dream._ Gregory Edgeworth sitting next to his bed, smiling at his little boy who now has grown to a man.

"D-d-ad?" asked Edgeworth with hoarse voice. Although this is just a dream, but eventually he can meet his father again, after 26 years... his father whom he very admired and loved.

"Hello, son. Long time no see."

"Dad!" shouted Edgeworth again. He sat on his bed, and buried his head into Gregory's chest. At that moment, Edgeworth felts like he turns into a 9-year-old little boy again. He didn't care if he is a grown man. He just wanted to hug his father tightly, and not let go of his hugs, so they won't be separated again. Then, his tears burst into Gregory's chest. Gregory put his chin on Edgeworth's head, and kissed Edgeworth's top head.

"Shhhh...shhhhhhhh...shhhhhh..." said Gregory tried to soothe Edgeworth.

Edgeworth releases his hugs and wiping his eyes. "Dad, I'm sorry. I am so whiny and weak."

"It's okay, son. Crying isn't a sin. Crying shows that we are human beings who have feelings. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Dad, I failed as your son, Dad!" shouted Edgeworth suddenly. "I... I didn't deserve to call myself your son! I failed to maintain your good name!"

"Miles, Dad always watching you, son. And no day without Dad shed tears of emotion because of how you make Dad very proud."

"But, Dad! I… I…"

"Yes, son. Dad know about your disease. Dad knows about your relationship with Kay. Dad knows how the media mock and discredit you every day. Miles, have an illness don't mean you are weak. Rather, it means you're much more powerful than the others, because you can continue to survive and stand upright with an illness that you suffer."

"But, Dad! My chest pain always recurred everyday. I have to take medication every two hours. I even can't accompany Kay watching a horror movie at the cinema. I can't accompany Kay to ride in amusement park! I can't stand in the court without hold my chest pain! I…I'm weak, Dad! I'm not as strong as you!"

"And it's not a weakness! Therefore, Miles! You must continue to struggle and fight! You may not defeated by your illness! Dad saw how you make Sebastian Debeste to believe in himself. Dad saw how you fight without giving up to caught Calisto Yew and Simon Keyes. You should do the same with yourself! Believe in your own self. And keep your heads up in the middle of the journalists and media who mocks you, prove to them that they are wrong! Dad believed you can do it, son. You can do it."

Edgeworth silenced after hearing his father's words. He must remember those words….

"Oh yes, Miles, Dad saw how your attitude to your friends this morning. And how your attitude when your mother visit you in the hospital. It's not an attitude that can be justified, son. You must apologize to your friends. Phoenix. Maya. Franziska. Lang. All of them are care about you. Also to your Mom."

"Dad, she left me when I was only 5 years old!"

"And she wants to fix everything, right? She had apologized to you. There is nothing more noble than forgive, Miles. You promise to Dad? You're going to apologize to your mom, and to your friends? You promised after this you will go back to the outside world, out of this room, and won't drink wine anymore? You promised, after this, you will be the Miles Edgeworth, Dad's son, who never have word of give up and surrender in his dictionary? And you will fight your illness until the end?"

Edgeworth smiled weakly. "All right, Dad. I promise."

"And one more. You promised to me you will meet with Kay, and apologize to her too?"

"Dad," whispered Edgeworth. "She won't forgive me. I dumped her. I'm too harsh to her."

Gregory shook his head. "She will, Miles. She will. You may not turn away from her. Because a true gentleman won't turned away from the woman that he loved. You promise to Dad?"

"Alright, Dad. I promise."

Gregory smiled, then stroked Edgeworth's hair once again affectionally. "Alright. That's my son. Dad will always watching you, and if you won't keep your promises to Dad, Dad will be very disappointed with you. Now it's time for me to leave."

"But..." Said Edgeworth disappointed. "We just talked for a while... Can't you stay longer, Dad?"

"No, son. But remember, Dad will always watching you. Goodbye, son. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad. Thanks for everything." Then Edgeworth fell asleep back. The next morning, when he woke, his temperature has dropped and he felt his body much fresher. He smiled when remembering his dream last night. A very beautiful dream, can hug and talk with his father again. Somehow, the dream felt real and he thought deeply of all his father's words in his dream. He promised his father to rise, and he won't break that promise. So he got out of bed to shower, and get ready to go back to his office, when suddenly stepped on something slippery and cold on the floor. To his surprise, he took it. It turns out a magatama.

So, it isn't a dream after all. It's a reality. Smiling a little, Edgeworth pick the magatama and put it on his room's table, and muttering under his breath before going to bath,

"Thank you very much, Maya."

 **To be continued...**


	5. The Second Chance

After Edgeworth had finished bathing and dressing, he's getting ready to go to Phoenix's office to return Maya's magatama and apologize to Phoenix and Maya of his rude attitude yesterday. Before he go to Phoenix's office, Edgeworth took a time for look at himself in the mirror first. He was quite shocked of his body which very thin and his face which looks very pale, make him look like a cancer patient, not an arrhythmia patient.

 _Relax, Edgeworth..._ _After you make peace with Kay, she will cook various delicious foods for you and will make your weight become normal again…_

Edgeworth smiled resignedly. _Yeah, if she willing to forgive me._

Combing his hair once again, Edgeworth puts Maya's magatama carefully into his bag, and headed to Phoenix's office with his car.

* * *

 **November 2** **nd,** **2027** **  
Wright Anything Agency**

Kay, Franziska, Phoenix, and Lang listen very carefully of Maya's report after successfully channeled Gregory Edgeworth's spirit. Maya reads for all of them Gregory Edgeworth's explanations that he wrote on the paper.

"Mr. Gregory said, he managed to persuade Edgeworth to come out of his room and apologize to all of us, including you too, Kay. He also said, Edgeworth didn't stop crying when he saw him again… Ah, poor Edgeworth," murmured Maya. "I think your idea was succeeded, Kay, and my effort for channeling Mr. Gregory's spirit was not useless."

Kay smiled weakly. "Hopefully, Miles really kept his promise to his father ... I ... I really miss him. I really want…. Spend days with him again…"

Then the office's bell rang. Maya quickly rose from her chair.

"Wait a minute, I'll see who's coming."

Maya opened the door, and how surprised and happy she was, saw Edgeworth stood in front of the office door. Maya looked at Edgeworth carefully, at least he looks a little better now, although he looks very thin and his face looks very pale. _It's the right time!_ _Kay is here, and we can reconcile the two of them quickly!_ Maya thought happily.

"Hello." said Edgeworth rigid, confused what more to say.

"Hello, Mr. Edgeworth! Good morning! Ah, the weather always cloudy every day, huh? How are you? You, uh, seem healthy."

"I, um, good. I, uh, came here to return your magatama, Maya."

"My magatama?" Maya's eyebrows furrowed. "How can my magatama on you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth grinned. "Because you channeled my father's spirit last night, Maya, am I right? And you left your magatama in my room after my father's spirit had gone. Here, isn't this stuff very important to you?" He handed the magatama to Maya's hands.

"Oh!" Maya's cheeks flushed. "Thank you very much, Mr. Edgeworth. And... uh ... I'm sorry if I'm presumptuous, but... well... I just want to try to help you, Mr. Edgeworth."

"It's okay, Maya. Well, um, actually, I'm really grateful, because of you, I can talk to my dad again ... I also want to apologize of my rude attitude to you yesterday morning."

"Forget it, there's nothing to forgive. Come on, please come in first, Mr. Edgeworth! It isn't good for stand outside too long on this cold weather," says Maya. Edgeworth had just opened his mouth to refuse, Maya clutching his wrist and dragged him into the office. When Edgeworth came in and saw Kay were inside too, the atmosphere became quiet instantly. For a few seconds, Edgeworth and Kay just looked at each other with red cheeks without saying a word.

"Hello, Kay." Edgeworth murmured softly as he looked at the floor, in a quiet voice, and barely audible.

"Hi, Miles." answer Kay, also ducking, without look at Edgeworth's face.

Phoenix impatiently sighed deeply and got up from his chair. Then he stood in the middle of Kay and Edgeworth. With a bit rough, Phoenix pulled Edgeworth and Kay's hands to make them shake hands with each other.

"Oh, c'mon, both of you act like a high school student! Come on, Kay, Edgeworth, are both of you don't have any other words to say beside hello and hi?" said Phoenix with exasperation. Lang, Franziska, and Maya burst out laughing.

"Come on, Edgey-boy, say something," said Lang.

"Come on, foolish little brother, don't act like a robot! Prove that you're still love Kay!" said Franziska suddenly while swinging her whip.

While get rid of Franziska's whip, Edgeworth swallowed.

"I'mverysorryforwhativebeensaying," Edgeworth murmured quickly.

"Pardon?" Kay puzzled.

"I...I ..." Edgeworth ventured to raise his head, then continued, "I ... I want…. To apologize to you, Kay. I'm sorry I had embarrassed you on your birthday party, I'm sorry I was so harsh to you when you're with Debeste, I'm sorry I've hurt you by ignoring you ... Will ..." Edgeworth swallowed once again. "Will you… give me a second chance? If you give me a chance ... I swear ... I will…. love you right."

Kay stays silent and didn't say anything. Shortly afterward, she took a step forward and slapped Edgeworth's left cheek. Edgeworth rubs his left cheek, and gasped. While Lang, Franziska, Maya, and Phoenix also gasped with Kay's reaction.

"That's for you to think you're too weak for me and feel you are a burden to me." Then she slaps Edgeworth's right cheek. "That's for you have let the media beat you and you tortured yourself." Kay's hands swung again, and this time she pinched Edgeworth's left arm. "That's for you never check-up to the doctor again and endanger your health." Then she pinched Edgeworth's right arm. "That's for you had made your body become very thin. But calm down, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, you're still very good-looking for me."

Kay wraps her arms around Edgeworth's neck, and kissed his lips. Edgeworth's face turns very red.

"So you want to forgive me, Kay? You want to give me a second chance?" asked Edgeworth after they release their kiss. Kay pinched Edgeworth's cheeks, and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. The prosecution has no objection for give you a second chance. "

"T-thank you, Kay." Edgeworth murmured softly. He kissed Kay's hand gently. In an instant, the office was filled with murmurs of "Awwww." Edgeworth hastily stepped back, he actually forgot that he's not in his office right now, but in Phoenix's office.

"Well, finally we get the old Edgey! Hopefully nothing else will hindering your relationship," said Phoenix.

"Thanks, Wright. By the way... I also want to apologize to all of you, Franziska, Lang, Wright .. for my rude attitude yesterday... Sorry I've been angry and expel all of you from my house harshly like that... I hope all of you want to forgive me," murmured Edgeworth quietly. Lang and Phoenix laughed.

"There, there, Edgeworth. We've forgiven you from the beginning. Never mind," said Phoenix, as he patting Edgeworth's back, and reciprocated by Edgeworth with a small smile.

"Thanks, Wright."

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor," interrupted Kay, "Is this mean I can work at your office again?"

"Absolutely, Your Honor. Let's go to my office now. Good morning all."

"Bye, Edgeworth! Bye, Kay! Be careful on the road," said Phoenix and Maya. Edgeworth then takes Kay's hand, and they go to Edgeworth's office.

* * *

 **November 2** **nd,** **2027** **  
Chief Prosecutor's Office**

"Huwaaah..." Kay said as she steps into Edgeworth's office. "I leave this office just almost a month but it felt like it had been for decades. Oh, red sofa, oh, chess sets, I really miss you."

Edgeworth chuckled. "Don't tell me you miss the red sofa and chess sets more than the owner of this office?"

"Of course not, Mr. Chief Prosecutor," Kay giggled. "I miss everything about you, your hair, eyes, nose, eyebrows, and your cravat." Kay stood up and kissed Edgeworth's lips gently. Edgeworth kissed Kay's lips back, while he wraps his arms around Kay's neck. Kay responded Edgeworth with put her arms around his waist, before starting to kiss Edgeworth savagely.

"So, what both of you are talking about?" asked Kay when they stopped kissing.

"Hm?"

"What are you talking about with your dad? Until finally you want to rise and came out of your room?"

"Well, not much, actually ... He counseled me ... He told me he always watching me ... and ... he said that no a day without he shed tears because how proud he is of me." Edgeworth answered with a choked voice.

"You must be missing him already, huh?" asked Kay as she stroked Edgeworth's back gently.

"Y-yeah ... I'm a bit disappointed because my father spoke to me only briefly ... W-well ... I was crying when asked him to stay. Very childish and crybaby, isn't it?"

"I understand how you're feeling, Miles. I miss my father every day. Sometimes I fantasize can be on his arms or sit on his lap again."

"Then why don't you ask Maya to channel your father's spirit, Kay? At least, it can diminish your thirst of him."

Kay smiled weakly, and shook her head. "No, Miles. Ask Maya to channel my father only for I could talk to him again will only make me can't accept the fact, Miles. The fact that my father in a different realm with me now. The fact that my father had died. I was afraid if I saw my father's spirit, I will be angry with all that happened… And it's only going to lead to the old wounds that I had buried for years to be open again."

Edgeworth smiled a little. "You're really wise, Kay." Suddenly, he remembered what his father said about his mother.

"Kay, Dad also told me that I ... I have to apologize to my mother for my attitude at the hospital. and... he also told me that I must forgive her. What do you think? Honestly ... it's hard for me to forgive her."

Stroking Edgeworth's cheek gently, Kay answered, "Miles. I agree with your Dad. To keep your revenge isn't good. I know your mother made mistakes in the past… Indeed, I don't know how painful to be abandoned by a mother, because my mother had died after giving birth to me.. But…everyone deserves second chance, right? Like I give you a second chance… you should give to your mother too… You're lucky, Miles. At least, your Mom is alive and healthy… You still have a chance to feel a hug and affection from a mother again ... Do it, Miles. Apologize and forgive. Before you're sorry because it is too late."

Edgeworth looked at Kay sharply. This is why he fell in love with Kay. Kay is very wise for her age, more than him. She's very tough and always cheerful in any situation. He was fascinated with the green eyes that exude an aura of someone who always looks at things from the positive side.

"Thank you, Kay. I ... feel… more relieved now. I ... I will apologize to her."

"You know where she lives now, Miles?"

"Y-yeah ... She sent me her business card some time ago.. I've never seen it, but I remember, Mom's birthday soon. On November 10th."

"Then, take out the card and we will visit your mom later on her birthday. Do you promise?"

"Okay. Thank you very much once again, Kay."

Edgeworth tilted his head again and kissed Kay, who reciprocated by Kay with fast and ferocious kiss.

When they break for an air, Kay playing Edgeworth's cravat with her hands, then looked at Edgeworth with seductive gaze.

"What's the matter, Kay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You still love me, right?"

Edgeworth nodded slowly. _Of course, Kay!_ _You're the only woman who fills my heart._ _What did she want?_

"Have you taken your medication?"

Edgeworth nodded.

"Good. Consider this as a welcome-back-our-relationship gift," said Kay, and before Edgeworth could ask or shout "HOLD IT "or" Objection ", Kay had torn his cravat, then unbuttoned his shirt and trousers very quickly. Smiling slyly, Kay throws Edgeworth's cravat, shirt, and trousers to the couch.

"H-hey, Miss Faraday!" said Edgeworth. "The prosecution has an objection! You're tearing my crava-MPPPH!" Edgeworth's protest was interrupted by Kay's violent and irregular kiss. Edgeworth kissed Kay back with his tongue, and he hastily ripped Kay's shirt and bra. Both are bare chest now. Kay laughed uproariously.

"You're a sharp player, aren't you, Mr. Chief Prosecutor? Oh, naughty boy!"

Laughed out loud, Edgeworth hugged Kay very tightly, and he could felt his chest and Kay's chest suppresses each other. He could felt his heartbeat and Kay's heartbeat clashing, like a harmony in orchestra music. He could felt the warmth in this hug, something that missing from his life lately. Their mouths are clashing again, while Edgeworth's hands mischievously playing with Kay's breast. When they break again for an air, Edgeworth knelt, kissed, and licked Kay's breast.

"Miles... You lick... Like a cow starving for milk!"

 _Like a cow?!_ Refrain from laughing, Edgeworth rose again, and this time attacked Kay neck with his kisses. Kay giggled. She slowly push Edgeworth to lie on the floor. She then crawls on top of him and stroked his chest slowly.

"Are you ready, Miles?" Kay whispered.

"More than ready."

Smiling slyly, Kay takes off her skirt and panties, before she takes off Edgeworth's belt and pants. The world feels like a paradise for Edgeworth then. He really infatuated with everything about his lover, her hair, her green eyes, her perfume, her smile... Unrelenting Edgeworth murmured Kay's name and whispered "I love you" continuously when their bodies finally become one. He was finally able to have sex with Kay without being attacked by chest pain again, without having to make Kay fear again... When they reached the climax, Edgeworth kissed Kay's neck, and said,

"You're the thief who stole my heart."

"And we better did not tell your mother about this."

* * *

Today is Mrs. Stella Edgeworth's birthday. After pick up Mrs. Stella's business cards from Edgeworth's home, Kay and Edgeworth getting ready to leave to look for Mrs. Stella's address. When he drive and search his mother's address, various thoughts come to Edgeworth's minds. _How her new husband looks a like? How my step brothers look alike? What will Mom say if she see me show up at her doorstep?_

They stopped at a store to buy a bunch of roses and a gift, and continue the journey to find Mrs. Stella's address.

 **November 10** **th,** **2027** **  
Stella Edgeworth's Home**

They finally arrived at the address they were looking for. Edgeworth really shocked with his mother's home condition. From the outside, the house looked small and dull. A feeling of guilt haunts Edgeworth. His mother live in a house like this, while he stays in a very fancy house…... He stood transfixed in front of the door that seems very old, holding the flower he just bought, glued, and nervous.

"Come on, Miles." Kay whispered, pushing Edgeworth a bit. Nervously and with trembling hands, Edgeworth rang the bell. Shortly afterward, Mrs. Stella came out, and how shocked she was, saw her little boy, who swearing at her when the last time they met, standing at her front door, holding a bunch of flowers and a gift pack.

"H-hello, Mom." whispered Edgeworth stumbling. "H-happy birth-thday, Mom." Then, with trembling hands, and without looking at his mother's face, Edgeworth handed the flowers and the gift to Mrs. Stella's hands.

"MILES! OH, SON! Thank you very much!" cried Mrs. Stella while accepting the flowers and gifts from Edgeworth. She then buried Edgeworth into her arms. Afterwards Mrs. Stella kissing Edgeworth's head many times. Her tears streaming down and fell into Edgeworth's head. Kay, who was touched by the scene, her tears spill too.

Mrs. Stella seemed to embrace Edgeworth very long before finally releasing her arms. Clumsily she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry ... Come in, come in, son, Miss Faraday ..."

The three of them step in, and when Edgeworth steps into his mother's home for the first time, he feels guilty again. His mother really live in poverty. The house very dirty and small. Certainly not a good place for a person to enjoy their old age. Edgeworth looked around, and he stunned to see most of the house wall was covered with news clippings about him. He then saw the photo when he was 3 years old together with Gregory and Stella framed with a beautiful frame and next to the photograph, there are clipping with headlines: _Read our Interview with the newcomer Genius Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth!_ And underneath, his mother wrote, _"So proud of you, my baby boy =)."_

His mother actually never forget him ... She always thinking about him all the time...

Edgeworth and Kay sat on the small and dusty chair. Mrs. Stella looked very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, my home not that comfortable... Dirty and small.. Hehe ... Uh, you like something to drink, Miles, Miss Faraday? I only have warm water..."

Kay waved her hands. "Don't bother, Mrs. Edgeworth." Then she nudged Edgeworth. "Miles. Say something." She whispered because Edgeworth always stays silent.

"M-mom," Edgeworth raised his head, "Uh ... .where's.. your husband?"

Mrs. Stella smiled weakly. When saw her smile, Edgeworth just realized how beautiful his mother is… and she has the same eyes and nose like him.

"He had left me and married again, Miles. He also brought Andreo & Geraldo. I live alone here."

In an instant, Edgeworh's anger to his mother that he buried over the years turned into pity and guilt. _My mother stay at dirty and small home like this in her old age, while me, her only son, live in wallowing wealth and luxury.._

"And…. What did you do to finance your life, Mrs. Stella?" asked Kay.

For a moment, Mrs. Stella's face flushed. With shame she replied, "I wash clothes. The neighbors used to call me to use my services."

Edgeworth flabbergasted. He, a Chief Prosecutor in Los Angeles, have a sports car with a price of thousands of dollars, staying at luxurious home, and he let his mother being a clothes washerwoman...

"Mom ...I'm so sorry... Really .." whispered Edgeworth softly. "I'm sorry I was very harsh and swearing to you at the hospital…Mom... I'm sorry I have ignored all the letters you sent to me ... I... I wish I knew you live like this, Mom..."

Mrs. Stella smiled weakly and stroked Edgeworth's hair gently.

"Son, it's okay, really. I understand you're angry with me at the hospital, I know you are very hurt because Mom has abandoned you ... I'm sorry again, Miles….Will you ever forgive Mom?"

"O-of course, Mom."

Mrs. Stella immerses Edgeworth in her arms again. And Edgeworth suddenly felt incredible warmth in his mother's arms. He missed this... the warm embrace of a mother...

"Miles, what about your illness? Have you recovered? I was furious when I read the news that says you're lying about your illness..."

"W-well ... i-it's getting better, M-mom."

"Oh, thank God, son. Every day Mom always pray for you to recover and Mom always worried if something bad happen to you .." Mrs. Stella then off her arms, staring at Edgeworth deeply, and her tears streaming down again. "Jesus Christ, son, I never realized how handsome you are."

Edgeworth smiled a little, then said, "M-mom ... do you… want.. do you want.. to stay with me in my house?"

His mother indeed had abandoned him when he was small, but nevertheless, Mrs. Stella is his mother, his flesh and blood, and had conceived him for 9 months. His mother had risked her life to give him birth. No, he won't let his mother live alone in a filthy and small place like this.

Both Kay and Mrs. Stella gaped.

"M-miles? You can't be serious, right?" asked Mrs. Stella.

"Mom, I'm serious. Very serious. I shouldn't let you live in a house like this. I...I don't want to abandon my own mother, Mom... I won't you become clothes washerwoman again…But only if you want to.."

"Oh, my God, my boy! Of course I want to! Mom can take care and keep an eye on you! Oh, my boy! Thank you very much!" Mrs. Stella attacked Edgeworth cheeks with her kisses. Kay very pleased to see all of it. She had managed to reunite her boyfriend and her future mother-in-law.

It's been one month Mrs. Stella lives with Edgeworth. Initially, Edgeworth felt awkward and clumsy with his mother, but as the time goes by, he become close to his mother. He felt very happy now. Kay has returned to him, and he has fix his relationship with his mother. Kay's relationship with his mother also very good, even his mother forced Kay to call her "Mom" as well.

Every day, before going to work, Mrs. Stella along with Luciana always cooks his favorite food. Mrs. Stella also always kisses Edgeworth cheek before he left for work. Although he is already 35 years old, but Edgeworth very pleased to be kissed by his mother. Things he never gets while staying at Von Karma's home. And Edgeworth really regrets why he never realized before, that his mother loves him so much.

* * *

 **December 4** **th,** **2027** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

Today is Saturday, Kay and Edgeworth had planned to spend the weekend to check up to the doctor. Kay became very talkative because it's been so long Edgeworth neglects his check-up schedule. She kept babbling, fix Edgeworth's watches, and combing Edgeworth's hair more than once.

"Miles, see your check-up schedule! I can't believe you neglect your check-up for over a month! Doctor Leona will be very angry with you, Miles, gee... and see how much your medicine remains! What if you unaware taking medicines that have expired? Miles, your illness is not a fever, not a chicken pox, this is your heart, Miles! The most vital organ in your life!" Kay babbles endlessly, while combing Edgeworth's hair. Edgeworth then shut Kay mouth with his hand.

"Mph!" Kay lowered Edgeworth's hands from her mouth with exasperation. "Miles, what the hell are you doing! I almost could not breathe, you know!"

"You're so beautiful when you're angry, Kay," teased Edgeworth. "As beautiful as Cruela Devil."

"Miles!" Kay pursed her lips. She then hit Edgeworth's head with the comb she was holding. "How dare you call your own girlfriend Cruela Devil! Feel this! This! And this!"

Edgeworth guffaws. "Because you're so chatty! Let's go now, we'll be late."

"HOLD IT!" exclaimed Kay suddenly. "You are too pale, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Your handsomeness hidden behind that paleness! Here, I will polish your face!" Then Kay took a box of powder from Edgeworth's room desk drawer that Edgeworth hardly ever touch, and attacked Edgeworth's face with the powder sponge.

"Hey! I don't want my face oiled with a powder! Kay! Enough! I'm not a clown! I don't need a make-up, HEY!"

Edgeworth's face became very white because of the powder now. Kay burst into laughter, clutching her stomach.

"Miles, you're like ... like a sheep!"

"First cow, now sheep, am I your boyfriend or a zoo?"

"Ha ha, it was retaliation because you have called me Cruela Devil." Kay then kissed Edgeworth's cheeks.

"Miles, Kay, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Stella's voice called them. They go into the dining room for breakfast before leaving for check-up.

"Be careful on the road, don't drive with high speed," said Mrs. Stella while kissed Kay's and Edgeworth's cheeks. "Hopefully the check-up result are good."

* * *

 **December 4** **th,** **2027** **  
Hickfield Hospital** **  
Dr.** **Leona's Office**

"Woah, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! It's really a surprise! A pleasure to see you again," says Dr. Leona happily as Edgeworth and Kay arrived at the hospital. "How long have you didn't do a check-up, Mr. Chief Prosecutor?"

"One month, Dr. Leona," said Kay.

Doctor Leona dumbfounded. "One month, Mr. Chief Prosecutor? Do you realize how dangerous if you miss your check-ups? Who knows what will happen to your heart? What makes you neglect your check-up for so long, Mr. Chief Prosecutor?"

"Er ... um ... I don't wanna talk about it, Doctor," Edgeworth murmured with embarrassment.

"Okay, I don't want to meddle in your personal business. Now, take off your shirt, and lie down on that bed."

Kay help Edgeworth took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. Somehow, although she often escorted Edgeworth for check-up, Kay always feels scared. Doctor Leona then checks Edgeworth's heartbeat with a stethoscope, and massaging, pressing Edgeworth's chest slowly.

"Ow ... ow ... ow..slow down, Doctor." groaned Edgeworth. Doctor Leona raised an eyebrow.

"It's hurt, Mr. Chief Prosecutor? Hmmm ... this is strange, but I was massaging and pressing your chest slowly ..."

"What is strange, Doctor? Is Miles's heart condition deteriorated?" asked Kay frantically, while biting her nails.

"I don't know, Miss Faraday. Briefly, I will make a note of Mr. Chief Prosecutor heartbeat amount and I'll take it to the lab for analysis. You just wait here."

"Miles, it seems your heart condition worsened because you neglected your check up too long," said Kay after Dr. Leona go. "Miles, I should keep an eye on you, I'm sorry."

"Kay, what are you apologizing for? You are my lover, not my doctor or my nurse." said Edgeworth, and kiss Kay's hands. Just 20 minutes later, Dr. Leona reappeared and clutching a clipboard.

"So…. How the diagnosis, Doctor? How Miles's heart condition?" Kay asked nervously.

"From the data ... Your heart condition really weak, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Your heart beats very slowly. Normally, for adults, heartbeat of an adult should in 60-100 beats per minute. You, you just have 30-40 beats per minute, Mr. Chief Prosecutor."

"And what does it supposed to mean, Doctor?" asked Edgeworth, swallowing hard.

"You had to be operated installation of the pacemaker once again, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Very risky if you just ... "

 _Gulp._ _Surgery again?!_ _No way..._

"You mean, Miles's heart must be installed TWO pacemaker?!" Kay cried hysterically.

"Exactly, Miss Faraday. TWO pacemaker. Because Mr. Chief's heart condition is very, very weak. But, for the first step, I have to inject your chest for..."

"What?! Chest injection?!" exclaimed Edgeworth with a very high tone without him knowing it.

"Yes, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. We called these injections Revascor. This is to prevent you from get a sudden heart attack. Your potential heart attack increased by 70%, Mr. Chief Prosecutor ... If only you didn't neglect your check up ..." Dr. Leona sighed. "We do not want to take risk of you having a heart attack before the installation of the pacemaker surgery phase 2. Briefly, I'll take the syringe."

Beside fear of elevator, Edgeworth also very afraid of needles. Edgeworth's eyes widened with frightened and he squeeze Kay's hand when Dr. Leona takes out a syringe from her desk drawer. If the situation isn't as serious as this, Kay will burst out laughing see Edgeworth's green face that shows fear to be injected.

"Please don't release your hand, Kay," Edgeworth pleaded.

"I won't, Miles. It won't be long, only one injection, and it will done. No need to fear, I'm here for you, Miles."

"Okay, we're ready. Can you lay back, Mr. Chief Prosecutor?"

Slowly, Kay helps Edgeworth to lay back. Doctor Leona then stick the needle into Edgeworth's chest. A moment later, she pulls the needle out from Edgeworth's chest very fast.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWW !" Edgeworth cried uncontrollably. Kay was furious. She wants to hit the doctor's head now. _Why she didn't inject Miles's chest slowly?_ _That was so harsh!_

"Doctor," said Kay, trying not to sound angry, "Can't you inject Miles chest more slowly? I thought it was… too harsh…. And too…. Painful…"

"Sorry, Miss Faraday. But indeed, this is a way to inject the prevention of heart attack." Doctor Leona replied calmly. "Come on, just four more injections, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, after that you can go home."

"4 times again?!" shouted Edgeworth. "Can't I just go home now-"

"Unfortunately, the rule is you have to be injected five times, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Are you ready?"

Doctor Leona inject Edgeworth's chest again, making Edgeworth continued to scream uncontrollably. Kay held Edgeworth's hand very tightly, hoping at least her hands could make Edgeworth's pain slightly reduced. After 20 minutes of agonizing and like hell for Edgeworth, he finally allowed to go home.

"Oh yes, Doctor, when Miles have to do the phase 2 surgery?" asked Kay as she helps Edgeworth wear his shirt back and get ready to go home.

"Later, I will call you, Miss Faraday. Good afternoon, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, Miss Faraday. Happy weekend."

* * *

 **December 4th, 2027** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

"Kay, Miles? How's the check-up result?" asked Mrs. Stella when they return home. She is anxious to see her only son looked so in pain after discharge from the hospital.

"Miles must have surgery again, Mom," said Kay. "The installation of a pacemaker phase 2 surgery. Dr. Leona said Miles's heart condition is very weak and one pacemaker isn't enough. This is because Miles neglect his check-up for too long."

"Oh, dear, son..." sighed Mrs. Stella as she hugging Edgeworth. "You should not neglect the check-up ... Two pacemakers? Then, when are you going to be operated again, Miles?"

Edgeworth shrugged. "I don't know, Mom. Dr. Leona says she'll tell us."

"Why your chest bruised like that, Miles?" asked Mrs. Stella after realizing there was a bruise on Edgeworth's chest. "Are you falling down?"

"Miles's chest injected by Dr. Leona, Mom," Kay suddenly giggled. "Mom, you should see how terrified Miles is and his face turns green when he injected by Dr. Leona. He looks like Shrek!"

Mrs. Stella laughed, while Edgeworth pouted.

"Well, Miles, because you're going to operate again, you should eat nutritious foods! Meat, vegetables, carrots, broccoli, and so on!" said Kay. Edgeworth groaned softly.

"I don't want to! You know very well I don't like all kinds of vegetables, Kay..."

"But you must, naughty boy! You should eat healthy food! Agreed, Mom?"

"Kay's right, dear," said Mrs. Stella. "You must eat nutritious foods. Let's cook, Kay! One big bowl of vegetable soup just for Miles, how, do you agree?"

"Totally agree! Let's cook in the kitchen, Mom! And Miles, be a good boy, wait here, lying on the couch and watch your Steel Samurai DVD collections while me and Mom cooks for you!"

Edgeworth shrugged, muttering softly because he couldn't protest, then lay down on the couch. He turned on his Samurai Steel DVD and start watching.

Just 10 minutes Edgeworth watching the Steel Samurai DVD, Kay out of the kitchen.

"Kay? You have finished cooking? That was fast," said Edgeworth astonished.

"No, Miles. I'm going out for shopping carrots and tomatoes briefly in Shop Ink Mall. No tomatoes and carrots leftovers in the kitchen. I also want to buy new lipstick and make up, I have no leftover again."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Women. You want me to drive you?"

"No, Miles. You just rest. I won't be long. See you later."

Kay kisses Edgeworth's cheeks, then go shopping. While his mother was busy in the kitchen, Edgeworth continues watching his Steel Samurai DVD. A few minutes later, because of exhaustion, he fell asleep. When Mrs. Stella came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea, she saw Edgeworth was asleep on the couch while the Steel Samurai DVD still turns on. Frowned, Mrs. Stella turn off the DVD. When put the disc into the packaging, Mrs. Stella laughed softly. She didn't expect her son, the Chief Prosecutor, is a fan of a show for the kids.

Didn't have the heart to wake Edgeworth, Mrs. Stella took a blanket from Edgeworth's room, and wrap the blanket around Edgeworth's body. She then kissed Edgeworth's forehead. Saw her only son looks so peaceful in his sleep, guilt feeling comes to Mrs. Stella's mind. If only she's not that naïve and didn't tempted with that man… Maybe she can monitor Edgeworth's health well. If she didn't abandoned Edgeworth, Edgeworth probably won't seriously ill like this. Her son only 35 years old, and he had to be fitted with two pacemakers.. Wiping her sudden wet eyes, Mrs. Stella returned to kitchen to continue cooking. She turned on the radio to listen to songs while cooking.

"... _I'm sorry viewers, we must interrupted the Bryan Adams song. Breaking news, viewers! Shop Ink Mall were on fire right now, some people have been evacuated, but there is one person who still stuck on the 3rd floor. Our sources say that who were stuck on the 3rd floor of Shop Ink Mall is the prosecutor Miss Kay Faraday, 26 years old."_

Prang. Mrs. Stella dropped the plates that she washed. _Kay?! Kay trapped in a burning building? What should I say to Miles?_

Before Mrs. Stella overcomes her shock, Edgeworth had appeared in the kitchen. Mrs. Stella apparently did not realize that she turned on the radio with loud volume.

"M-mom!" said Edgeworth. "K-kay! I heard that on the radio ... Did I misheard?!"

Mrs. Stella just shook her head slowly. Edgeworth bulging his eyes, then he turned around.

"Miles, wait, my boy!" cried Mrs. Stella. "Where are you going, dear?"

"I'll go there!" said Edgeworth while wearing his black jacket in a hurry, without looking towards Mrs. Stella.

"Wait, my boy! I'll go with you!"

* * *

 **December 4** **th** **, 2027  
Shop Ink Mall  
Los Angeles City**

Edgeworth hastily parked his car, then go down. There are so many people, all looked up at the Shop Ink Mall building that had been burned by wildfire. Edgeworth breaks through the people's crowd and met with one of the policemen who were busy talking with a walkie talkie.

"Officer!" said Edgeworth. "Is Kay Faraday still trapped in there?"

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor? Yes, that's right, Miss Faraday still stuck in there, we are calling for the rescue team... They're on their way here…."

"How long?!" shouted Edgeworth.

"About 45 minutes, Mr. Chief Prosecutor ..."

"45 MINUTES?!" Edgeworth cried uncontrollably. "She could be burn into ashes!" Without another thought, Edgeworth took off his jacket, then throws it to the ground.

"H-hey!" cried the police. "Mr. Chief Prosecutor, what are you going to do?! Wait here! You can't go there! It's too dangerous!" The policeman holding Edgeworth's waist tightly to prevent him go to the building.

"Let go! Let me go!" cried Edgeworth. He then kicked the police shins. The police roared in pain and release his grip from Edgeworth's waist. Edgeworth ran toward the mall building, ignoring the cries of his mother and the crowd of people who told him to come back.

Edgeworth began to climb the mall burning building. His legs and hands shaking, his chest pain began to recurred, and he began to choke. Edgeworth knew his actions were stupid, he knows this is very dangerous, he is afraid of heights, but he didn't care. What is his mind right now only that Kay trapped in there, in a burning building, and he must save her. Now he understood why Wright willing to do something as stupid as crossed burning bridge to save Maya. He always said Wright was an idiot, because reckless of risk his life. And here he is now, climb the burning building to save Kay. Because when someone madly in love, they will be willing to do any stupid and dangerous things.

Edgeworth painstakingly trying to get away from the fire spreading and clinging to one of the windows. Several times he almost slipped, but managed to continue to climb. His chest pain feels more severe than before, but he ignored it.

 _Nggh! Come, come on, my chest, please, you must cooperate with me! Kay trapped inside, come on, go on, a little more you're up in the 3rd floor! Kay... you'll be fine... You must be fine…_

Panting and began to run out of breath, Edgeworth continued to climb again, while the fire was getting bigger. Edgeworth dodges again, his shoes feels very slippery. He moves his feet a little to take off his shoes down. After his foot becomes bare, Edgeworth becomes easier to climb. Finally he reached the 3rd floor. What a relief when he heard Kay's voice.

"PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M ALMOST OUT OF BREATH! MY LEGS HIT BY A POLE!"

"Kay!" said Edgeworth. "Calm down, Kay, I am coming soon!"

"Mm-miles?"

"Yes, Kay, it's me! Keep calm!"

Edgeworth climbs up to the left, following the direction of Kay's voice. He passed two windows, and when he gets to the fourth window on the third floor, he could see Kay's shadow from the outside. Carefully Edgeworth entered through the window. Half running, he approached Kay. She looks very limp because her legs crushed by the pole.

"MILES!" said Kay. "Miles, gee, this is very dangerous, your heart ..."

"This is not the time to discuss about my heart, Kay!" shouted Edgeworth. "We need to get out of here!"

Ignoring the unbearable pain in his chest, Edgeworth trying to raise the pole that hit Kay's legs. It's heavy. Finally, after four attempts, Edgeworth managed to get rid the pole from Kay's legs.

"Can you walk, Kay?"

"Y-yes, Miles."

"Then, quickly climbing the window! I'll follow you behind!"

Kay nodded, then ran out through the window, while Edgeworth following behind. Climbing the building is not a new thing for Kay, and this is one of her specialties. She could go down of the building quickly, before she finally passed out in the yard, and paramedics immediately put the oxygen tube to her mouth and took her into the ambulance.

Meanwhile, Edgeworth is still trying hard to get down the burning building. He accidentally looks down, and it makes him feels dizzy instantly.

 _Gulp... People and Mom look like ants from up here... You will reach the bottom soon, Edgeworth, just a bit…. You can do it…._

When he reached the second floor, the fire suddenly came out of the window that he used for preventing him from falling. Shocked, Edgeworth takes off both of his hands from the edge of the window, and he plummeted down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MILES! MY SON!"

"MR. CHIEF PROSECUTOR !"

And, the last thing Edgeworth know, his entire body so hurt, as if it's been beaten by thousands people, and everything suddenly became dark.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Wait For You

_She pulls up to the entrance_ _  
She walks right to the front desk_ _  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_ _  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_ _  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_ _  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_ _  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_ _  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

* * *

 **December 5** **th,** **2027** **  
Hickfield Hospital**  
 **Room 332 - Kay Faraday's Room**

Kay groaned softly, then opened her eyes slowly. Everything so white… A cold and silent place ... She looked around. Oh, of course. She's in the hospital. She was trapped in a burning building a few hours ago, isn't it? But Edgeworth suddenly came, and heroically get rid of pole that crushed her legs, and saved her…

"MILES!" Kay sat up in her bed suddenly, trying to get down from the bed, but a pair of hands gently pushed her to lie back. Kay rubbed her eyes, and saw Mrs. Stella, Franziska, Phoenix, Lang, and Maya stood around her bed.

"Don't move too much, Kay, you need a lot of rest," said Mrs. Stella.

"MOM!" said Kay again. "Miles! Where is Miles? ! He's okay, right? Mom, he climbed the burning building to save me ... Where is he? Why he isn't here as well?"

Kay felt there was something wrong because Mrs. Stella, Franziska, Phoenix, Lang, and Maya exchanged resigned glances with sad faces. _Did something bad happen to Miles?_ _No ... Miles certainly fine ..._

"Why don't you answer? Tell me where's Miles now!" said Kay again.

Mrs. Stella put her hands on Kay's shoulders, and looked at Kay resignedly.

"Kay... when you've dropped out of the building… Fire suddenly came out from the window where Miles were clinging… And Miles tries to avoid…"

Kay swallowed. "And?" Kay asked nervously, afraid to hear the next answer. _It isn't like I'm thinking, right?_ _I beg you, don't….Miles definitely will be fine!_

"And ...Miles falling from the building."

Kay stunned. The mall building is quite high, and he fell? _Miles ...you can't be…._

"Mom, it can't be, Miles not-"

"He's alive, Kay." Phoenix replied. "Although we can't say he's exactly alive..."

"What are you saying, Phoenix?" Kay asked, biting her lip. "Miles is still alive but isn't exactly alive? What are you trying to tell me?"

"You'd better come with us, Kay. Come on," said Mrs. Stella while helping Kay got out of bed and walks out of the room 332. Lang, Phoenix, Maya, and Franziska followed behind. Mrs. Stella then leads Kay to the ICU room's front door. Kay throws asked glanced to all of them..

"Come on, get in, Kay," whispered Maya.

All of them stepped into the ICU and there, Edgeworth lie with bandages wrap his head, neck, legs, and hands. His handsome face almost can't recognizable again because it's covered with various bruises and scratches now.

"Miles is still alive, but he's in a coma, Kay. His neck was broken and he suffered bleeding in his head. And the doctors don't know when he will wake up." whispered Mrs. Stella softly.

"Miles..." Kay could only stare at her unconscious lover. All of this was her fault ... .If only she didn't go shopping there... .Edgeworth won't climb that building and won't fall into coma like this… Why every time they together again, something bad always happened?

* * *

 **December 11** **th,** **2027** **  
Hickfield Hospital** **  
ICU Room - Miles Edgeworth's Room**

It's been one week since Edgeworth in a coma. Kay recovers quickly, she was just exhausted and only had a few bruises on her arm and ankle. But not with Edgeworth. The doctors team was astonished, with Edgeworth's weak heart condition and his health, it's really a miracle he didn't die immediately after falling from the building. Every day, Kay always comes to see her lover, even though she knew it's almost pointless.

Kay stepped into the ICU. It's been one week. One week Edgeworth sleeping there, in the ICU, with a variety of hose and strange equipment connected to his thin and pale body. One week Edgeworth didn't show any progress, or a reaction. The doctors said that they did not want to give false hope, and it's a very small possibility for Edgeworth will wake up again and only a matter of time until he really dies. A speech that successfully made them get bruised in their eyes.

Kay knelt beside Edgeworth's bed. She forced a smile. She then put her lips to Edgeworth's ears.

"H-hey, Miles, it's me, I'm coming again. You're such a sleepy head, huh? Sleep for a week, Miles, you slacker! There are many things that you missed this week! Steel Samurai new episodes, Robert Iaquinta case, a very complicated case, you know? Heh, Miles, since when did you turn into idlers who only sleep without waking up at all?" Kay clasped Edgeworth's unmoving hands tightly. Her lips quivering and a tear fell from her eyelids.

"Miles...If you won't wake up... I will never forgive you! Wake up, Miles, I beg you, WAKE UP ! WAKE UP, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! Please..just..wake... up... I... beg...you ...please… don't….leave…me….."

Kay squeezed Edgeworth's hospital gown and hit it with her fist. She sobbed loudly.

"Kay?"

Kay looked back. Mrs. Stella, Maya, and Phoenix stood at the ICU's door. Kay hastily wipes her eyes.

"You okay, Kay?" Phoenix asked, though he knew he did not need to ask that question. _Obviously Kay is not fine, her lover has been in a coma for a week because rescue her…_

Kay just nodded slowly, her lips tremble. Mrs. Stella buried Kay into her arms, and stroking Kay's hair affectionately. Kay broke into tears again in Mrs. Stella's arms.

"Why should he do that?!" Kay exclaimed suddenly.

"Kay ...?" Mrs. Stella surprised by Kay's sudden rising voice.

"Why did Miles have to do it, Mom?! Why he's reckless to climb a burning building just to save me?! Why, Mom?! He is a genius prosecutor, why he could act so stupid?! He's lying here because of me! In the past, he risked his prosecutor's badge to save me, and now he's risking his life!"

Mrs. Stella and Maya gently stroked Kay's back.

"Miles loves you too much, Kay, that's why he is reckless to climb the building, he won't lose you."

"And now I almost lost him! Who knows if Miles will really wake up, Mom?" Kay sobbed loudly. "He should not do stupid things like that, he should just let me burn in the building! First my mother, then my dad, now Miles, why do I always lose people whom I love?! Every time Miles and me together, something bad always happened—"

"Kay!" interrupted Phoenix. "You should not say that! You didn't lose Edgeworth. Edgeworth will wake up. I know this is hard for all of us, but Edgeworth will wake up."

"And what makes you so sure, Phoenix?! He never moves though I'm constantly whispering something in his ear!"

"Because Edgeworth is a strong man," whispered Phoenix. "And I believe him."

 _Strong…._ _Yes…._ _Of course... Phoenix was right._ _Miles is a strong man._ _Otherwise, he won't survive with his weak heart condition ... Even the doctors also astounded, isn't it ?_ _That Miles did not die immediately after he fell from that damn building._

 _Miles, you're strong._ _You are a very strong man._

 _You must wake up, Miles._ _Your beautiful gray eyes must open again and your handsome face must smile again._

Kay forced a smile, kissed Edgeworth's hands again, then whispering, "I'll be back again tomorrow, Miles. _No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you._ _I love you too much."_

* * *

 **December 18** **th,** **2027**  
 **Kay Faraday's Apartment**

It's been two weeks Edgeworth coma without any progress. This situation makes Kay increasingly miserable. She had heard of Mr. Diego Armando, the boyfriend of Maya's older sister, Mia, who finally woke up after 5 years of coma. She's afraid the same thing will happen to Edgeworth. _What if Miles coma for years?_ _Can I patiently wait until he wakes up?_ _Of course I can wait ..._ _Miles..._ _Please, hold on ...You must open your eyes again..._

Kay lying in her bed and staring blankly at her room's ceiling. One week before Christmas. And Edgeworth still didn't awake... Is she not able to celebrate Christmas with Edgeworth this year?

She unloads all the stuffs given by Edgeworth. She looked at each one of the stuff. A bouquet of roses, a pair of sneakers, a lipstick, and a teddy bear doll. In front of the teddy bear's chest, there are Edgeworth's handwritten.

 _Kay, if you're afraid to go to the bathroom at midnight, just hug this doll._

Then, her mind drifting in the day when Edgeworth gives the doll to her.

 _Kring...Kring..Kring..._

 _"Yes, Kay?_ _What's wrong?_ _You're fine, right?_ _It's already midnight..."_

 _"Yes, Miles, I'm alright ... Sorry I made you wake up, honey."_

 _"What's the matter, Kay?"_

 _"I...I want to pee, but I'm afraid to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, Miles..."_

 _"Kay?_ _Then I'll get to your apartment..."_

 _"Don't be silly, Miles!_ _You can't drive in the middle of the night ..."_

 _"Hmm ?_ _So why are you calling me at midnight?_ _How I can accompany you without coming into your apartment?"_

 _"Sing me a song over the phone, Miles._ _While I go to the bathroom._ _So I won't get scared."_

 _She could heard Edgeworth giggled softly from the phone._

 _"Alright. You're such a baby._ _You want me to sing what song?_ _You're Still The One?"_

 _"No, Miles, not that song, it is more than enough I hear you singing it constantly in the office."_

 _She can hear Edgeworth chuckling again._

 _"All right, all right._ _Then I'll sing this song, One Thing I Can't Let Go Of. "*_

 _"Whoa, what's that kind of song, Miles?_ _I've never heard that song before ... "_

 _"So, listen up!_

 _I still remember time to time_

 _The times that I can not easy to forget_

 _When I spent my days with you_

 _Just look at me here_

 _I'm still the old me_

 _I meet you, and you comeback for together with me again_

 _And I can understand now_

 _One Thing I Can not Let Go Of, Believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _One thing I can not let go of, believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _Is it possible that you will love me forever, till death do us apart?_

 _Not just a love for a moment, and then gone when the desire has ended_

 _Is it possible, for an_ _immortality_ _love for us to become true?_

 _Kay's face reddened as she listened Edgeworth sang and walked to the bathroom to pee._ _Edgeworth's voice was very beautiful, although Kay never admits it in front of Edgeworth._ _Kay never heard this song before._ _Did Miles create it by himself?_ _Impossible, thought Kay._

 _"Kay, you're still in the bathroom?_ _I'm ... very sleepy... I want to go to sleep again... "_

 _"Hehehe…._ _I'm done, Miles._ _Thank you very much for accompanying me over the phone._ _The song is great!_ _I really like it!_ _See you tomorrow!_ _I love you."_

 _"Ich liebe dich auch."_

 _The next day, Kay and Edgeworth breakfast at a cafe._

 _"Miles, you haven't told me about the song you sing for me last night. Who's the original artist? And where did you hear that song?"_

 _Edgeworth smile slyly._ _"I created it by myself."_

 _Kay snorted and folded her arms._ _"Hah!_ _As if I will believe that._ _You create a song with lyrics as sweet as that is same with the impossibility of humans have wings to fly!" exclaimed Kay as she slamming Edgeworth's hands with her spoon._

 _"Okay, okay, Madame Prosecutor._ _I did not create it."_

 _"Then, who's song is that?_ _Who is the singer?_ _Where you hear that?"_

 _"Why are you so curious?"_

 _"Because I want to know and want to hear the original version!"_

 _Edgeworth smiled again._ _"It's an Indonesian song, Kay._ _The singer is Reza Artamevia. The original title is 'Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas'._

 _"Indonesia?" Kay's brow furrowed deeply._ _"Miles, when are you coming to Indonesia?_ _You never said if you ever come there..."_

 _Edgeworth waving his hand impatiently._ _"No, Kay._ _I never go to that country._ _Some time ago, I met with an Indonesian immigrant boy in one of my trial._ _The boy name is Jose Laurensius Permana._ _The boy was 10 years old at that time._ _And he gave me a CD containing the song as well as the English translation of the lyrics as a gratitude because I throw his parents' killer to jail."_

 _Kay laughed._ _"It's an unusual expression of gratitude for a 10 year old boy."_

 _Edgeworth shrugged, then scratched his nose._ _"Well ..._ _Yeah ..._ _At that time, he told me, for not too cold, and I must accept the sign of his gratitude to get a girlfriend..."_

 _Kay held her stomach and laughing._ _"Miles, you're really adorkable._ _I don't think you can remember very well one of the boy you met in court._ _I thought you never good with kids."_

 _Edgeworth scratching the back of his head sheepishly before answering, "Well..._ _Maybe I sense ... The boy kinda reminded of me when I was a kid."_

 _"Oh, yes?_ _You have similarities in what terms?"_

 _"The boy...He saw his parents stabbed in front of an elevator."_

 _Kay covered her mouth with her hand._ _"Oh my god._ _That's terrible."_

 _"Yeah...And he also reminded me of you, Kay, the day when we first met in court, do you remember?"_

 _"Of course._ _How could I forget the worst day of my life?"_

 _"Well ... The boy… He's just like you, Kay._ _He stays cheerful and smiles though he saw his parents being stabbed in front of his own eyes._ _Really, I don't understand at all, how he was still able to smile after what he went through ...well, and, after I make his parents' killer get guilty verdict, he jumped with joy when out of the courtroom, and, hugged me just like that..."_

 _Kay giggled imagining Edgeworth's reaction after being hugged from behind by a boy who he had just met._

 _"So, what happens next?"_

 _"He gave me a CD containing that song and wrote the English translation on paper._ _Then he said, 'Here, take this, Paman Edgeworth!_ _You will conquer many women when singing this song! '_ _Edgeworth chuckled again as he sipped his tea._

 _"Paman?" Kay asked, puzzled._

 _"That's 'uncle' in Indonesian."_

 _"Oh, I see._ _After that, what happened to the boy, Jose?_ _Both of his parents died, right?"_

 _"In one of the letters that he sent to me, he told me that he was adopted by his older brother ex-girlfriend's family._ _His brother, Adrian Permana, leaving him, went to Paris just to pursue his career as a painter without care about him._ _Little brat," Edgeworth suddenly sounded angry._

 _"Oh, wow, you even keep in touch with the boy?_ _How could his brother abandon him just like that? But he was lucky enough, if I may say." Kay raised her eyebrows in astonishment._ _Edgeworth sipped his tea, then replied,_

 _"Yes, he constantly wrote to me, he said in his letter how he idolized me after the trial, and how he wants to be like me..." Edgeworth chuckled._ _"A bit strange for having a 10 year old boy fan, but at least the boy better than Oldbag._ _'Paman Edgeworth' better than 'Edgey-poo."_

 _"And you reply to all of his letters?"_

 _"Yes, I'm not good at arranging words to comfort someone, but I encouraged him in the letter, if he knows what path he will take, no one else needs to tell him... I also encourage him to forget his past and his brother who didn't care of him."_

 _Kay smiled and gently stroked Edgeworth's hands. "Miles._ _If we get married and we have our own children, you'll be a great dad."_

 _Edgeworth's face suddenly turned pale while he awkwardly stirring his tea with a straw._

 _"What is it, Miles?_ _Every time I brought the subject of marriage, you always seem..." Kay cleared her throat._ _"Uncomfortable."_

 _Edgeworth did not answer and continue stirring his tea._

 _"Are you actually won't marry me, Miles?"_

 _Edgeworth looked up quickly._ _"It is not like that."_

 _"Then?"_

 _"I am not ready."_

 _"Not ready?_ _Miles, you and I ... We have more than enough income to raise our children in the future. "_

 _"It's not what I mean." Edgeworth swallowed._ _"I'm afraid, Kay._ _If we get married and have children, I'm afraid I can't be a good father, and... can't give them the attention they need."_

 _"Miles, you'll never know if you never try… See Phoenix?_ _Everyone doubted him when he adopted Trucy ... but he can raise Trucy well until Trucy becomes a gifted and good kid."_

 _"That was different," Edgeworth murmured._ _"Wright is already familiar with children._ _He often babysat Pearl before he met Trucy." Edgeworth then sipped his tea in a hurry._

 _"Let's go, we've spent our food…" He and Kay stood up and left the cafe._ _Kay decided not brought the marriage topic again, because Edgeworth looks very uncomfortable._ _She then walked hand in hand with Edgeworth._ _But, it's surprisingly Kay as Edgeworth didn't lead her to his car, but elsewhere._ _Edgeworth walking very fast, didn't give a chance to Kay to ask._

 _"You wait outside," Edgeworth said when they stopped in front of a souvenir store._

 _"Miles, what ..."_

 _Edgeworth cut with give a soft peck on her lips._ _Then he turned and went into the souvenir store._ _Afterward, Edgeworth comes out again with carrying a shopping bag._ _He handed the shopping bag to Kay's hands._

 _"Miles, what is this?_ _My birthday still long, you know..."_

 _"Sush!_ _Open it, Kay."_

 _Hesitantly Kay opened the shopping bag._ _Inside the shopping bag is a cute pink teddy bear doll. Kay laughed, and tickling Edgeworth's waist._

 _"Miles!_ _It is funny and cute, but I'm not a child!_ _Why are you suddenly gave me this doll?"_

 _"This doll will accompany you if you're afraid to go to the bathroom at midnight, Kay._ _So I didn't have to sing to you at midnight again."_

 _Kay laughed uproariously._ _Miles is a cold man, but once he showed his romantic side..._ _It's the cutest thing ever in the world._ _Kay kissed Edgeworth's lips and give a peck on his cheeks._

 _"Thank you very much, Miles!_ _I will named this cute bear Miles. I will remember you every time I hug this doll._ _And Miles... "_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Promise me you will sing that song to me on our wedding day later."_

 _Edgeworth smiled._

 _"Of course. If I'm ready."_

Kay hugged the teddy bear tightly to her chest, and sobbed loudly. "Mm-miles ..." she said quietly among her cries. Will she ever get a chance to listen Edgeworth sing that song again, on the day when they can finally unite and happy?

Kay remembers, when she visits her schoolmates whom affected by leukemia, the doctor said that, sometimes, people who are seriously ill, suddenly without any reason, improved and recovered. And when that happens, we call it a miracle.

Miracle. Almost everyone said miracle is real.

But, is that right?

If indeed miracle is real, why Edgeworth still won't awake? Or at least react when she whispered something in his ear?

Did he forget his promise?

Edgeworth sings that song for her. _Till death do us apart._

Will the death ultimately completely separate the two of them?

Kay buried her face into the Teddy Bear doll. Her tears made the doll gets wet.

She knew there's no point in crying. She's stupid. Crying won't make Edgeworth wake up. Tears fell from her eyes won't make Edgeworth's eyes open. But she didn't know what else she could do to vent all her grief aside with tears. She kept crying until she felt a hand hold her shoulders.

"Kay Faraday," whispered that cold voice. "Smile suits you better."

Kay looked up, and saw Franziska and Lang stood in front of her. Franziska smiled a little, though Kay knew it was a fake smile. The smile she used only as a mask to hide her grief. Miles is her adopted brother, after all.

"Franzy, Lang? What are you doing here?" said Kay stammered. With shame she wiped her tears with her shirt's sleeve.

"Just stop by and check on how's you're doing, Kay," murmured Lang. "Um… how are you feeling?"

Kay shrugged. "I don't know, Lang. I don't know."

After several full seconds of silence, Kay broke the silence.

"He'll wake up, right?" Kay whispered softly. "It's been two weeks. But, he will wake up, right?"

Franziska and Lang and exchanged glances.

"Kay, it's all of us wish for," sighed Lang. "But, we must realistic... And preparing for the worst that could happen. It's rare for a person who in a coma for two weeks and finally…wake up again."

"Mr. Diego Armando coma for 5 years and finally he woke up!" shouted Kay. "Miles in coma just two weeks, and I'm sure he will open his eyes in the end!"

"Kay, Edgey-boy fell off from a burning building. And with a very weak heart condition. Lang Zi says, it's good to have a hope, but don't let that hope destroy you in the end."

"What do you mean, Lang ?!" shouted Kay. "You'd prefer if Miles died?!"

"Kay, it's not what I mean, uh..."

"Although I myself hate to say this, Kay," said Franziska, "But what Lang said has a point. We must ready with all the worst possibility. You should continue your life, Kay. There is no point in just waiting for something futile."

Kay stared at them both. So, Lang and Franziska came to her apartment only to tell her to move-on? Continuing her life, and stop waiting for Miles to wake up? Miles in coma for just 2 weeks! And they have pessimistic like this? How dare they say things like that? That she waited until Miles wakes is something futile? Lang is Miles' future brother-in-law and Franziska is Miles' adopted sister, for God's sake!

"Whatever you want to say, Franziska, Lang. I'm an optimist. And I'm optimistic Miles will wake up in the end. I don't care even if I have to wait forever, I will continue to wait." Kay bit her lip, and pointed her finger toward the door, asking both of them to get out of her apartment.

* * *

 **December 24** **th,** **2027** **  
Hickfield Hospital** **  
ICU Room - Miles Edgeworth's Room**

Kay stepped into the ICU. Edgeworth still lying there, there are no change except bruises on his body is getting a bit disappeared. Kay pulled a small chair and sat beside Edgeworth's bed. She bowed her head slightly, and kissed Edgeworth's pale forehead.

The doctors have said many times to Kay that she's just wasting time to come every day to the hospital. But Kay didn't care. She won't if Edgeworth wakes up, he did not find anyone sitting next to his bed.

"H-hey, Miles, it's Christmas Eve now! Look, I have a Christmas present for you, you can open the gift when you wake up. I ordered it on the internet! I'm sure you'll like it," Kay whispered, then put the Christmas gift at the table beside Edgeworth's bed.

BEEP. Only the sound from Edgeworth's heart rate monitor that Kay get as an answer.

"Heh... it seems only yesterday that we celebrated Christmas in 2026... You believe it, Miles? It's been a year since we celebrated Christmas 2026... Do you remember, when you accidentally sneeze at the Christmas Mass, and the reverend reprimand you? After the reverend reprimanded, instead you pointing your finger and shouting 'Objection?' The whole church guffaws because of your behavior..." Kay laughed weakly. "Hey...and the snow has fallen, Miles! You're always upset because you always lost every time play snow war with me and Gummy...You don't want to play snow war anymore and prefers to sleep, huh, Miles?"

She then clasped her beloved boyfriend's hands.

"You were always there beside me, Miles... You're beside me when my father was killed... You give your cravat to me so I can use it as a handkerchief… You're really sweet, Miles... You risked your prosecutor badge just to protect me...who thought you could act that far, Miles? And you...you climb a burning building to save me... and today, you're not beside me at Christmas mass..." She buried Edgeworth's pale hand into her face.

"You're going to wake up, right, Miles? Just please… say something... Tomorrow is Christmas day… Your mom has cooked your favorite food…"

BEEP. Again, only the sound from Edgeworth's heart rate monitor that Kay get as an answer.

"Aunt Kay?"

Kay lifted her head out of Edgeworth's hands and turned around. Trucy, Pearl, Maya, and Phoenix have entered into the ICU. Trucy and Pearl holds a large wrapped gift.

"Uh, hello Trucy, Pearls. Hello, Maya, Phoenix. Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay, Aunt Kay. This is gift from us for Uncle Miles. Hopefully Uncle Miles quickly ...er ... conscious ... and… recover. Merry Christmas, Aunt Kay."

"Merry Christmas, too, Trucy, Pearls. Thank you very much for the gift."

A nurse came in and glared to all of them.

"Just because the patient is in a coma state, it doesn't mean we granted too many visitors in ICU. I invite some of you to go out."

"Alright, alright!" Maya said with exasperation. "No need to glare like that, fierce nurse."

The five of them stepped out. Trucy, Pearl, Maya, and Phoenix constantly staring at Kay with anxious looks, as if Kay had a particular disease.

"I'm fine," Kay muttered. "Just a little tired."

"You sure you're okay, Kay?" asked Maya gently. Kay just nodded slowly.

"Actually, we are here also want to talk to you, Kay," said Phoenix. "We went to Edgeworth's home and Mrs. Stella said you're in here."

"What do you want to talk with me?"

"Maya and I..." Phoenix put his hand on Maya's shoulders, looking embarrassed. "We're getting married on 29 December."

Kay looked up and raised her eyebrows. Maya and Phoenix will marry in five days? Less than a week? While he, Miles, still lie here, in his long sleep... Suddenly Kay felt a little annoyed. How could both of them think to carry out wedding while Miles is still in a coma? Miles is Phoenix's best friend. And Phoenix often said that whatever happens, Miles will be the best man at his wedding day.

"You're selfish." said Kay suddenly before she can prevent the words coming out of her mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" Phoenix stunned.

"You will marry in five days? Can't you wait until Miles wake up first? Phoenix, he's your best friend since elementary school! And you always say that whatever happens, Miles will be the best man on your wedding day! I thought… I thought… that… you, as his best friend, won't let your best friend skip your wedding day just like that!"

Maya, Phoenix, Trucy, and Pearl dumbfounded.

"Kay..." Maya said softly, "All of us…..All of us want to wait until Edgeworth wakes up, honest. But...we don't even know when Edgeworth will wake up... Maybe it could be a month, two months, or even years...And... impossible ... .we wait for something that we don't even know when it will came."

"HE WILL WAKE UP!" Kay shouted loudly, making Phoenix, Maya, Trucy, and Pearl stepped back. "M-miles is a strong man... Just fall off from burning building won't make him dies! You, yourself also admit it, Phoenix! Just one week ago you said that Miles is strong and certainly will wake up!"

Phoenix ducked, staring at his shoes awkwardly. Kay then continued.

"When I was accused of killing Jill Crane, Miles believes me until the end that I am not guilty despite the evidence that led to me very strong. And now I believe him, that he won't leave me, and I believes until the end that he will wake up!" shouted Kay.

"Aunt Kay, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings ..." whispered Trucy softly. "I also believe Uncle Miles will wake up in the end." Trucy then stroked Kay's shoulders.

"Th-thank you, Trucy. And if you don't mind, I want to be alone now." Kay murmured.

Phoenix nodded, motioning to Trucy, Pearl, and Maya to go.

"What I told you, Nick!" Maya said when the four of them were in the hospital yard. "It isn't wise to tell Kay about our wedding while she's still mourning because Edgeworth still in a coma!"

"I also told Daddy that this is not a good idea! As if we laugh with delight in the suffering of others," Trucy continued, hands on her hips.

"Well, I agree, Mr. Nick... Tell something happy while Miss Faraday is sad... It's...um ... not nice."

"H-hey! Why all of you attack me? I don't think Kay will react violently like that, okay ? It isn't more harsh if we did not tell Kay? So, what do you want? I yell at Edgeworth's ear to wake him up, so he can be the best man on our wedding day? It's hard not only for Kay, but for me too! But hey, life must go on, isn't?"

"Oh Nick," Maya stomped her feet to the ground impatiently, "You're always insensitive as usual."

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **, 2027  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Luciana. Merry Christmas." says Kay, hugging Mrs. Stella and Luciana as she entered Edgeworth's home.

"Merry Christmas too, Kay," said Mrs. Stella.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Faraday," said Luciana.

"That's very kind of you to come here, to spend Christmas with two old women like us," Mrs. Stella chuckled. Kay smiled weakly.

"Well, I don't have any other family to celebrate Christmas together, Mom," she murmured softly. "This is gift from me, Mom, Luciana. Merry Christmas once again."

Mrs. Stella received the gift package from Kay's hand, and kissed Kay cheeks.

"You don't have to bother, my dear. Let's go to the dining room, me and Luciana has prepared the dish."

The three of them then go into the dining room and sat down. That large and luxurious house feels so empty and grim. Kay took the plate and start taking food from the table. When she saw a lamb steak there, Kay remembered of Edgeworth's again.

"Lamb steak," Kay murmured softly. "Miles' favorite foods."

Both Luciana and Mrs. Stella were silent and didn't say anything.

"If only Miles could sit down and eat with us now... If it wasn't because of me, he'll be able to spend Christmas with us."

Mrs. Stella sighed deeply. "Kay," said Mrs. Stella. "It isn't good to continuously regret what happened ...We have to look forward, not backward."

Kay did not say anything and play food with her fork.

"Mom, Maya and Phoenix will marry on December 29th."

"Oh, yes? I…I'm glad to hear it."

Kay looked up. "Glad? Mom, they are selfish."

Mrs. Stella frowned and stared at Kay in astonishment. "Why, Kay? You don't seem happy with their wedding? Aren't they're your good friend?"

"And also Miles' best friend. Phoenix is Miles' best friend since elementary school. And how could he get married while Miles is still a coma state—"

"Kay," whispered Mrs. Stella softly, "The world will not stop because Miles in a coma. It is also hard for me, I've just fixed my relationship with Miles for a month, but…. We can't force people to delay their happiness just because Miles in a long sleep."

Kay looked at Mrs. Stella with disbelief. _How could you say such a thing?! He is your only son, for God's sake!_

"And Kay...you should continue with your life. You're young and beautiful, don't waste your life and waste your time just wait for Miles…"

"Mrs. Stella! How could you say that!" Kay got up angrily from her chair, threw her napkin, and ran out of Edgeworth's home.

In the outside, the air were so cold. The Christmas atmosphere is felt, all rejoice. The singing of Christmas songs, people who were gathered with their families, all laughing happily celebrate Christmas. It isn't fair to Kay, saw everyone smiling cheerful, laughing happily...While Edgeworth still lying in the hospital ICU room, like a living corpse…

Why is everyone telling her to _move on?_ Why is everyone telling her to stop waiting until Miles wake up? Was she the only one who cares about Miles?

Franziska. Phoenix. Maya. Lang. Mrs. Stella. All of them used to say that they care about Miles.

If they really care, why they don't believe that Miles will wake up from his coma?

If they really care about Miles, why they continued with their happy-go-lucky life while Miles still lying weakly at the hospital?

Father once said, _everything happens for a reason._

But what is the reason behind all of this? Beside she constantly shedding tears beside Miles' weak body?

Wiping her eyes with both of her hands, Kay walked slowly to her apartment.

This is the worst Christmas she ever experienced in her life.

* * *

 **December 29** **th** **, 2027  
Los Angeles Church  
Phoenix and Maya's Wedding**

Today is the day of Phoenix and Maya's wedding. Initially, Kay won't come, but after getting persuasion from Pearl, Trucy, Franziska, Lang, Detective Gumshoe, and Mrs. Stella, Kay finally gave up and decided to come. Before going to the church where Phoenix and Maya will hold their wedding, Kay stopped by the hospital, only to whispered into Edgeworth's ear that today his best friend will get married and he missed the opportunity to become the best man.

Phoenix and Maya's wedding run quite festive. All Phoenix's former clients, even the judge, were present too. All the invited guests laugh happily, except Kay. Kay can't even remember how to smile. She could only look enviously when Phoenix and Maya danced after crowned legitimate as husband and wife.

Will their turn, she and Miles, dancing, wearing a tuxedo and a wedding dress, on their wedding day, come?

Or, that moment will never come to them?

What kind of fate exactly, waiting for her and Miles?

April, 2028. It's been 5 months since Edgeworth coma and since Phoenix and Maya officially became husband and wife. Although it has been 5 months Edgeworth in a coma, never once Kay forget to visit him in the hospital, although Edgeworth remains the same, quietly, closed his eyes, and still didn't move. Endlessly Phoenix, Maya, Lang, Franziska, Detective Gumshoe, and Mrs. Stella told her to move on and continue her life, but Kay didn't listen. She will continue to wait, wait, and wait, although it will take the rest of her life. She will continue to wait until Edgeworth really wakes up.

Kay walked out of the hospital with lethargy. She just whispered in Edgeworth's ear that Maya is pregnant now and Edgeworth will have a new niece again. It's hard for Kay to not feel jealous of Phoenix and Maya. Kay stuck her hands into her blazer's pocket, and quickened her pace.

"Hey, Miss! Miss!"

Kay didn't answer and kept walking. Someone then poked her back. Kay turned around, and a boy, who apparently around 11 year old, holding her wallet. If judged from his face, Kay could guess that this boy are not Native American, but an Asian immigrant. For a teenage boy, he looked very handsome. His body is straight, his brown eyes shining bright, his white skin blends well with his Tintin hair style model.

"Your wallet fall, Miss ... oh!" The boy's eyes widened when he realized who were standing in front of him. "You're Miss Kay Faraday. Here, Miss Faraday, your wallet fell."

Kay nodded slowly, then took her wallet.

"Thanks a lot, kid. Who's your name? You're not a native here, huh?"

The boy laugh with embarrassment. "Yes. I'm an immigrant from Indonesia. Introducing, my name is Jose Laurensius Permana. Just call me Jose." The boy pronounce English fluently, although his Indonesian accent still thick. The boy then held out his hand, which greeted by Kay.

 _Jose Laurensius Permana? Wait…. Isn't that the boy who sends a letter and a CD to Miles?_

"Ah!" said Kay. "Are you the boy who gives a CD containing song from your origin country and a letter to Miles?"

The boy's eyes, Jose, widened with surprise. "Yes, that's right, Miss Faraday. Thanks to Paman Edgeworth, my parents' killer received the punishment they deserve to get, "he said. "Um, Miss Faraday, can I ask you something?"

"Go on, Jose."

"Um ... Is Paman Edgeworth really has been in a coma for five months? I read in a magazine ... They say that Paman Edgeworth coma since falling from a burning building...But...I lack of trust with the media, because they often published lie news about Paman Edgeworth."

Kay let out a short breath, and smiled weakly. "Unfortunately, it's true, Jose. Miles has been in a coma for five months, without any progress. The doctors can't do anything to make him wake up, " Kay wiped her wet eyes. "Sorry, Jose."

"Um, Miss Faraday...May I give an advise...? Sorry, Miss Faraday, I don't intend to interfere with you, considering we've just met ..." Jose's cheeks flushed.

"It's okay, Jose, just say it."

"When I was 7 years old, my family had an accident. And my mother falls into coma." Jose breath for a moment, then continued. "Then Dad turn on the "Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas" song that I give to Uncle Edgeworth. After Dad turn on the song, shortly afterward, Mother reacted and wake up. Maybe you could try too, Miss Faraday."

Kay looked at Jose deeply. _Maybe this is not a bad idea..._

"You know, Jose? Some time ago, Miles sang the English translation of the song that you give... And he promised to sing that song on our wedding day... " Kay swallowed. "Hey, Jose, do you want to see Paman Edgeworth again? You admired him so much, right?"

Jose gaped in disbelief.

"O-of course, Miss Faraday! I'd love it if I could meet with Paman Edgeworth again! I ... I really idolized him!"

"Well, come on, come with me to the hospital. But, we go to Miles' home first to take the CD that you give to him."

* * *

 **April 06** **th** **, 2028  
Hickfield Hospital  
ICU Room**

After stopping by to Edgeworth's home for a moment to take the CD and an mp3 player, Kay and Jose went to the hospital. They both then go into the ICU.

"Hi, Miles. I'm back again. Do you remember who this handsome boy? The boy who idolized you so much and give you a CD of that song." Kay motioning to Jose to come closer to Edgeworth's bed.

Jose looks awkward, but finally he steps forward. "Hi, Paman Edgeworth. Long time no see." Jose jerked his head. "Maybe ... um ...it's time for turn on the song, Miss Faraday."

Kay nodded slowly, put the CD into the mp3 player, and she turn it on. The song intro was very beautiful, and the voice of the singer, Reza Artamevia, make Kay felt her ears were caressed. It's the first time Kay heard the original version of the song.

 _"Satu yang tak bisa lepas, percayalah, hanya kau yang mampu mencuri hati ini .."_

However, after the song finishes playing, Edgeworth still didn't show any reaction.

"It didn't work, Jose." Kay muttered resignedly. "But thank you very much for the advice. The song is really good, by the way."

"Um ...Miss Faraday? Why don't you try singing the English translation of that song? As Paman Edgeworth ever sings for you?"

"Correct. Okay, I'll try it. Thank you very much, Jose." Kay then took out a piece of paper, which undoubtedly is Jose's handwritten, as she put her mouth to Edgeworth's ear, she read the lyrics and started singing. While her left hand caressing and held Edgeworth's hand very tightly.

 _I still remember time to time_

 _The times that I can not easy to forget_

 _When I spent my days with you_

 _Just look at me here_

 _I'm still the old me_

 _I meet you, and you comeback for together with me again_

 _And I can understand now_

 _One Thing I Can not Let Go Of, Believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _One thing I can not let go of, believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart ..._

"Only you can steal my heart... Miles ..." Kay whispered in a choked voice. And, to Kay's surprise, she felt Edgeworth's fingers trembled weakly in her hand, as if Edgewoth was trying to respond Kay's grip.

 **To be continued ...**


	7. Recovery

**A / N: 1,200 views, wow!** **Honesty, when I decide to write this pairing, I did not expect to get any reviews, alerts, or favorites.** **The amount of this story views beyond my expectation and I'm very happy with it!**

 **At first, I plan to make 'Jose' character only as a cameo, but I think I will give a shot to develop the story between him and Edgeworth.** **And I change Jose's age to make him fit better with this story.**

 **You might think Edgeworth's recovery in this chapter isn't makes sense, but it's indeed happened to my friend who inspired me to write this story.**

 **Okay, I think I'm too much babbling.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and happy reading :3**

* * *

"J-Jose!" shouted Kay quietly. "M-miles react! His fingers move!"

"Continue to sing, Miss Faraday!" exclaimed Jose.

 _"Is it possible that you will love me forever, till death do us apart?_

 _Not just a love for a moment, and then gone when the desire has ended_

 _Is it possible, for an immortality love for us to becomes true?"_

Kay then felt Edgeworth's finger trembling more firmly, while she continued to sing with louder voice. Edgeworth's hand rose slowly, then clasped Kay's hands tightly.

"MILES!" shouted Kay. "Miles, oh, Miles! Jose, he clasped my hands! Jose, can you please call a doctor?"

"Of course, Miss Faraday!" Jose then ran out of the ICU and returned again with Doctor Leona.

"Doctor Leona!" said Kay. "He reacted! He reacted! I sang in his ears, and he clasped my hands!"

Dr. Leona raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "How can it be ...?" She asked. It doesn't make sense to Dr. Leona, a patient in a coma for 5 months due to fall out of the burning building reacts just after listening to someone sing. Dr. Leona then approached Edgeworth's bed.

"Sorry, Miss Faraday, could you take off your hands from Mr. Chief Prosecutor's hands for a moment? I must examine him—"

"Alright, Doctor," Kay then pulled her hand slowly from Edgeworth's hands. What a surprised to Kay, as Edgeworth's hand clasped her hand tighter, as he's forbid Kay to release her grip. Then, Edgeworth's gray eyes began to reappear from under his eyelids.

Edgeworth finally wakes up from his 5 months long sleep.

Both Kay, Dr. Leona, and Jose gaped.

"MILES!" shouted Kay loudly, then she hugged Edgeworth tightly. Tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Finally, her long wait for her lover to wakes up in 5 months ended.. "Miles! You finally wake up too! Oh, Miles!"

Edgeworth blinked a few times, confused. His head felt dizzy, his neck stiff, and his entire body ached. Kay's hugs made his head feel more dizzy, but he was relieved because Kay was fine. He saw Dr. Leona and a handsome boy standing in front of his bed. Edgeworth had a strange feeling that he recognized the boy.

"Hello, Kay. ... I'm glad you're okay," Edgeworth murmured softly, his voice hoarse and tired.

"Hello, Paman Edgeworth. Glad that you finally awake," said the boy.

 _Paman Edgeworth?_

"Jose?!" shouted Edgeworth in surprise.

"Yes, Paman, it's me. Long time no see." Jose replied sheepishly.

"Gosh, you're really different. You're taller now. Glad to see you again, Jose." Jose's cheeks flushed, and he muttered, "I'm also pleased to meet with you again, Paman Edgeworth."

"Uh, how long I was unconscious?" asked Edgeworth.

"5 months, Miles." Kay replied.

Edgeworth need a few minutes to digest Kay's words, before finally felt very shocked. He was unconscious for ... 5 MONTHS?!

"Maybe you mispronounce, Kay? You mean, I was unconscious for five hours?"

"No, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. You are indeed unconscious for five months. You fall into coma after falling from the burning building." Seeing the disbelief expression on Edgeworth's face, Dr. Leona then takes a small calendar and show it to Edgeworth. Edgeworth narrowed his eyes, and saw the dates indicated in the calendar: April 06 th, 2028.

Edgeworth stunned. He was shocked. So he was really in a coma for five months? He spent most of his life for 5 months with sleep here, in the hospital? But, how is it possible? He felt he only slept for a few hours. Groaning slightly, Edgeworth raised his elbow and tried to sit up.

"Kay! Does this mean that I have abandoned my jobs for 5 months? What about the cases that I handle? And this also means ... ..I missed the Steel Samurai episodes for 5 MONTHS?!"

Kay bit her lower lip to keep from laughing, while Jose looked confused. Kay, who understood after seeing Jose's expression, with a giggle, she whispers, "He is Steel Samurai big fan."

"Oh!" Jose's eyes widened in astonishment, then he's smiling too.

"Calm down, calm down, Mister. You may not feel stress." said Dr. Leona. "I have to check on you first. Let's do some tests. First, what is your name?"

Edgeworth winced. _Is this doctor thought that I'm a pure idiot, that I can't even remember my own name?_

"Miles Edgeworth, and only Miles Edgeworth."

"Nice. How old are you now?"

"35 years old."

"Your job?"

"Chief Prosecutor in Los Angeles."

"Can you mention the full name of your lover, your mother, your sister, and your close friends?"

"Kay Faraday. Stella Edgeworth. Franziska Von Karma. Phoenix Wright. Shi-Long-Lang. Maya Fey."

"Nice. And the last question, how many five plus five?"

 _Alright._ _Just what the hell wrong with this doctor?_

"25, of course, because I didn't graduate from elementary school," he replied sarcastically as he folded his arms. See Dr. Leona raises her eyebrows, Edgeworth continued with rush, "I'm sorry, 10."

"Very good, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. It seems there's nothing wrong with your head and your memory. Now, I need to check your heartbeat, I have to make sure whether your arrhythmia disease worsened or not. Now, please lie back, and don't try to sit down."

Edgeworth grunted softly and lay back. Dr. Leona then raises her hand, intend to unbuttoned his hospital shirt. Edgeworth leans a little, then get rid Dr. Leona's hands from his hospital shirt.

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, I need to examine you, and your hospital shirt must unbutton- "

"Yes, I understand that, Doctor. It's just ... I don't want my hospital shirt unbutton by you. Let Kay do it."

"Oh!" Dr. Leona's face flushed, then she lowered her hands and retreated slightly. "Okay. Sorry. Go on, Miss Faraday."

Kay gives a grinned apologize to Dr. Leona, then unbuttoned Edgeworth's hospital shirt. "Done, Doctor."

Doctor Leona then checks Edgeworth's heartbeat with a stethoscope, then started massaging and pressing Edgeworth's chest as she did when the last time Edgeworth check-up with Kay. Edgeworth feels a little surprised because he didn't feel any pain when Dr. Leona massaged and pressed his chest.

"Okay, finished. I will record the number of your heartbeats first, and I will notify the results to you, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. As we check-up last time, if the number of your heartbeat still very low, be prepared for the installation of a pacemaker phase 2 surgery."

"I can't wait. It must be very fun," Edgeworth murmured sarcastically.

"Good afternoon, Miss Faraday, Mr. Permana. Oh yes, maybe you can give the news to Mr. Chief Prosecutor's relative that he's awake, Miss Faraday. Definitely, they are happy to hear that," with a small smile, Dr. Leona left the ICU.

Kay stared at Edgeworth for a moment, then she pinched Edgeworth's cheeks, hard.

"Ouch! Kay, why did you pinch my cheek?" shouted Edgeworth.

"Don't you ever, ever try, to do something stupid like that again, Miles! Climbing a burning mall building! With a very weak heart condition! While you're afraid of heights! You don't know how miserable I was when you were still in coma! You don't know how I cry almost every day beside your bed! You missed Phoenix and Maya's wedding! Maya even has pregnant now! Every day I live in fear! Fear if you never open your eyes again! And fortunately I met Jose, thanks to him you finally woke up from your coma!"

 _Huh?_ Edgeworth thought with confused. _Wright and Maya are married?_ _Maya is pregnant right now?_ _It seems there are so much happened during the 5 months I sleep, I guess._

Edgeworth turned his head toward Jose, whose his cheeks flushed now. "Is it true, Jose? I woke up from my coma because of you?" asked Edgeworth with wonder. "Well, thank you very much. I'm indebted to you."

"Don't exaggerate, Miss Faraday," said Jose with embarrassed tone, "Who makes Paman Edgeworth waking from his coma is not me, but you. You who sing in Paman Edgeworth's ears."

"Yes, but you who advised me to sing that song. And you who give that song CD. So," Kay strokes Jose's hair gently, "I'm very thankful to you, kid."

Jose looked embarrassed and flustered, then replied, "Uhm, you're welcome, Miss Faraday, Paman Edgeworth. Glad to help."

Kay then took out her cell phone. "I will inform to Mom, Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, and Lang. You might be able to talk as old friends." Kay then step out of the ICU, leaving Jose and Edgeworth alone.

Jose leaned against the wall and bowed his head. He was too shy to talk and chat with his idol. Edgeworth smiled a little.

"Why did you get away like that, Jose? Here, approached. I won't bite you." said Edgeworth. Often interact with Trucy and Pearl made Edgeworth improved in communicating with children.

Jose looked hesitant, but eventually he advanced and step closer to Edgeworth's bed. He remained silent and bowed his head. Edgeworth cleared his throat, decided to open the conversation.

"How are you, Jose?"

"Very well, Paman Edgeworth."

"Which grade are you?"

"Sixth grade, Paman Edgeworth."

"Oh, you're going to Junior High School soon, then. How's your school? Do you like it?"

"Yes, Paman Edgeworth. My teachers and my friends are so nice."

"How about your adopted family? And your brother?"

Jose expression suddenly changed. _Oh shit!_ Edgeworth thought. _You're stupid, Edgeworth!_ _I shouldn't ask about his brother who has abandoned him!_ _Ah, what should I say next?_ However, Jose's face changed cheerful suddenly.

"My adopted family very nice to me! They treated me as if I'm not an adopted child! And Saka, indeed he never meet me or write to me, but I read in the newspaper that he is now so well-known artist in Europe, and he traveled the world to attend various exhibitions! They call him, 'Sangsaka Adrian Permana, 23 year old, Most Promising Young Artist from Indonesia!" Jose's eyes shine when he talked about his brother, making Edgeworth astonished. _He seemed very admired and proud of his brother,_ thought Edgeworth.

"You seem very proud of him, Jose?"

"Of course!" Jose's eyes widened, he looks very enjoyed talking about his brother. "Saka very smart, very talented, his painting very beautiful, I always admired him! When I was little, I wanted to be a great painter like him, but I can't draw."

 _Poor child._ _He had a typical innocent minds of children._ _Very proud and fond of his brother, while his brother didn't even care of him…_

"So, um, why Saka never replied to your letters or visit you, Jose?"

"Oh, he's just too busy! After he's not busy again and has time, of course he will reply to my letters!"

Edgeworth shook his head slightly. _This boy did not understand that his brother doesn't care of him._ _If Saka just busy, he will bring you to stay with him, not abandon you away so you must adopted by your brother ex-girlfriend family, Jose._

"Oh yes, Paman Edgeworth! Miss Faraday says Paman is big Steel Samurai fan?"

Edgeworth coughed and blushed. "Um, not exactly a big fan, I just, um, sometimes watch the show, when I'm bored at work."

"Wow! I also really liked the show, Paman Edgeworth! I particularly like this Steel Samurai stance!" Jose then demonstrated one of Steel Samurai's stance, and in an instant, they drowned in conversation about the Steel Samurai until Kay went back into the ICU.

"I have informed everyone! Maya, Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, and Mom! They are very happy, Miles! Mom and Luciana almost fainted! They will come to here soon!"

"Oh, well, in that case, it's time for me to go home, Miss Faraday," said Jose. "Paman Edgeworth, glad to talk with you again." Jose then bowed politely, then turned around, about to leave home, but Kay hold him.

"No, Jose, don't go home first. I want to introduce you to Paman Edgeworth's mother, to Phoenix, Maya, and Paman Edgeworth's sister. I want to tell them that you're the one who meritorious for waking Paman Edgeworth from his coma."

"Um ...but ..Miss Faraday ..."

"That's right, Jose. Don't go home before you meet with all of them. It's okay," said Edgeworth.

"Um ... Alright… if you say so, Paman Edgeworth." Jose then sits again.

About half an hour later, Mrs. Stella, Lang, Luciana, Maya, Phoenix, Trucy, and Pearl came. All of them came in and stood around Edgeworth's bed. Mrs. Stella immediately rushed into the ICU, hugging and kissing Edgeworth's cheeks several times.

"Ouch, Mom...You strangle me," whispered Edgeworth softly with embarrassed. The ICU room immediately filled with laughter.

"Hello, Edgeworth. Glad you're finally awake," said Phoenix. "Welcome back to the living world, Edgeworth."

"And glad to hear that you and Maya have married and will have a child again soon. Although I missed your wedding, but congratulations, Wright." Maya and Phoenix laugh sheepishly.

"Thank you, Edgeworth."

"Edgey-boy! How are you feeling after waking up from a long sleep, eh?" said Lang, then patting Edgeworth's head slowly.

"Fresh."

"Uncle Miles!" Now Trucy's turn to embrace him. "I always believe that you're going to wake up in the end! Welcome back, Uncle Miles. Here, accept this little gift from me and Pearl!" Trucy then put a bunch of sunflowers to Edgeworth's lap.

"Thank you, Trucy, Pearls."

"Hey, foolish little brother. Foolish fool who fell asleep for 5 months. Happy wake up again."

Edgeworth smiled a little. "You're not going to whip me, right?"

"Why, of course not. I'm not about to beat my little brother in the ICU. But later, after you get out of here," said Franziska, and brandishes her whip. The room was filled again with laughter.

"And, Mom, Franzy, Lang, Maya, Phoenix, Trucy, Pearl, Luciana, let me introduce Jose Laurensius Permana, the boy who makes Miles waking from his coma," said Kay. Then she turned her head toward Jose. "Come on, Jose, don't be shy. Come on, stand up."

Jose awkwardly got up from his chair.

"This is Mrs. Stella Edgeworth, Paman Edgeworth's mother. This is Franziska Von Karma, Paman Edgeworth's sister. This is Phoenix Wright and Maya Wright, Paman Edgeworth's best friend. This is Shi-Long-Lang, Franziska's boyfriend, and Paman Edgeworth's good friend too. This is Luciana, Paman Edgeworth's personal servant. This is Trucy Wright, Mr. Wright's daughter, and this is Pearl, Mrs. Wright's cousin," said Kay, introduced all of them to Jose one by one.

Jose then bowed his head politely to all of them.

"Jose Laurensius Permana. Nice to meet you all, Mr & Mrs. Wright, Miss Von Karma, Mr. Shi-Long-Lang, Miss Trucy, Miss Pearl, Mrs. Stella, Mrs. Luciana."

"What a handsome and polite boy!" cried Mrs. Stella. "You made Miles wakes from his coma, son? How's the story? How can I return the favor to you, son?"

"Long story, Mom," Kay said with a giggle. "Be ready to listen."

Kay then told all of them how Jose and Edgeworth met, how Jose gives the 'Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas' song CD and the English lyrics translation, and how she met with Jose and Jose give advice to her to make Edgeworth wake from his coma by singing the English version of the song.

"... And after I sang the English version of 'Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas' song, Miles' finger moves and he opened his eyes slowly! You believe that? This is all thanks to Jose! If he didn't give that CD, and advised me to sing that song, maybe Miles will never wake up from his coma ..!" said Kay when finished her story.

Maya, Trucy, Pearl, and Mrs. Stella moved to tears after hearing Kay's story. Mrs. Stella then knelt in front of Jose, and hugged him again.

"Boy, I'm really thankful. Million thanks to you!"

Jose looks uncomfortable being hugged by a woman who he just met. Nervously, he replied, "It's nothing, Mrs. Stella.. Paman Edgeworth who meritorious to me. Paman Edgeworth catch my parents' killer and throw them into jail."

"Sorry, I interrupted your pleasant little party."

All of them turned around in surprise. Dr. Leona smiled, then step back into the ICU. She holds a clipboard, and looks happy. Edgeworth swallowed.

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, I've been collecting data of your heartbeat."

"And?" Asked Edgeworth with fear. _Oh boy,_ _here we go, the phase 2 surgery._

"And, I can say, a miracle has happened to you, Mr. Chief Prosecutor."

"What do you mean, Doctor? Miles doesn't need surgery again?" Kay asked, puzzled.

Dr. Leona nodded firmly. "That's right, Miss Faraday. And not only you don't need a phase 2 surgery, you also don't need to take medication every two hours again. Your arrhythmia has recovered, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Your heart already in normal circumstances now."

Silent for a moment in the ICU. Edgeworth scrapes his ear to make sure he didn't misheard Dr. Leona's word.

"Are you serious, Doctor?"

"Of course, what for am I joking to my patient? I'm very serious, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Your heart is normal. Maybe this sounds doesn't make sense, but it seems, your falls from that burning building which make your heart beating normally. Because the arrhythmia type that you suffer are bradycardia, where the heartbeat too slow, and, falls from heights provide some sort of shock therapy that makes your heart beat faster. If your arrhythmia type is tachycardia, where the heartbeat too fast, maybe the opposite will happen to you. So, congratulations to you, Mr. Chief Prosecutor."

Edgeworth stunned. He was too shocked and too happy to talk. Finally, after two years of struggling with that torturing disease, with unaccounted amount of medicines, check-up, etc, he recovered well ...

Kay shouted, her eyes filled with tears of joy again, then she hugged Edgeworth very tightly. Then her late father's words ringing in her ears again ...

 _Everything happens for a reason._

So, this is the reason behind all of this. The reason she was trapped in a burning building, the reason of Edgeworth fall from the building, the reason of Edgeworth coma for five months, the reason of million tears that she shed for Edgeworth in these last 5 months... All ended with Edgeworth's recovery.

Everything really happen for a reason.

"Does that mean .. I will get out of here soon, Doctor?" asked Edgeworth after Kay off her arms. Dr. Leona nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, but we had to do an MRI and X-rays on your body to make sure there are no severe internal injuries or bleeding."

"And the pacemaker in Miles' heart ... does that mean Miles don't need to use that pacemaker again, Doctor?" asked Kay.

"Unfortunately, it still must, Miss Faraday. Although Mr. Chief Prosecutor had healed, but, the pacemaker must continue to be used as a precaution and to prevent the arrhythmia recurred suddenly at any time, although the probability is very small, but it's better to prevent than cure. Tomorrow, you will move to a regular patient room. Good afternoon, and enjoy your time."

Dr. Leona then left the ICU.

"Congratulations, Paman Edgeworth. I'm glad you're finally able to recover as well, although I did not understand what was the doctor said." Jose muttered sheepishly.

"Thank you, Jose."

"Well, because Edgeworth's disease has declared cured, why don't we celebrate it after Edgeworth out of here? We should make a small dinner party to celebrate Edgeworth's recovery! Agree?"cried Phoenix suddenly.

Before Edgeworth could open his mouth to protest, there was a murmur of agreement.

"Good idea, Phoenix! We will invite Detective Gumshoe, Uncle Badd, Uncle Ray, Sebastian, and everyone! And you too, Jose!" said Kay.

"Huh? Me, Miss Faraday?"

"Yes, you must come to Paman Edgeworth's recovery celebration! Invite your adoptive parents too, Jose! How, Miles? Come on, we need to laugh and have a little fun after waiting you sleep for 5 months!"

Edgeworth thought for a moment. Although he actually didn't really like his recovery celebrated with a party, but he can't refuse Kay's request. He finally nodded, and replied,

"I have no objection."

* * *

 **April 20** **th,** **2028** **  
Tres Bien**

After performing various tests and MRI, and the injuries in his neck, arms, and legs gradually improved, Edgeworth finally allowed to get out of the hospital. It seems strange and very fresh for Edgeworth to re-breathe the air outside. As he walked with Kay towards Tres Bien, endlessly people greeted him, patted his back and said, "Glad to see you healthy again, Mr. Chief Prosecutor!"

After his heroic action to save Kay from a burning building and coma for five months, media never published lie news which cornered him again. Now, they even published news with ridiculous headlines such as, "Mr. Chief Prosecutor, Miss Faraday's Knight in Shining Armour, "complete with a poorly photoshopped photo of him wears a samurai armor and riding a horse. When Kay shows him the magazine containing the news, Edgeworth just snorted a laugh. He does not care what the media written about him now, he had recovered from his illness, Kay has come back with him, and he has make peace with his mother.

Kay and Edgeworth then step into the restaurant, and inside, Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, Pearl, Trucy, Detective Badd, Uncle Ray, Detective Gumshoe, Sebastian Debeste, Jose, and with both of his adoptive parents, already seated. All of them cheered and clapped when Edgeworth and Kay stepped in. Edgeworth looked around, and, in the restaurant wall, there are a banner mounted with written,"Welcome back, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, Happy Recovery!" Edgeworth stared at the banner for a moment, on the banner, there are collages of photos while he still in coma, and when he standing in courtroom with pointing his finger. Below the photo collage, there are another written that says "Miles Edgeworth, Chief Prosecutor, Rise from Asses" Edgeworth raised his eyebrows, no need to guess twice that Wright was the one who made the ridiculous banner.

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, it's a big honor for us to be invited in your recovery party celebration," said Jose's adoptive parents. They got up from their table, then shake hands with Edgeworth. "We are Jose's adoptive parents. I'm Arjuna Dharma Wicaksono, and this is my wife, Nada Batari Wicaksono. And this is our daughter, Sadhella Dionita."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wicaksono, and Miss Sadhella."

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, you're so handsome for an old man. Hey Jose, why you never tell me if Mr. Chief Prosecutor is so fucking sexy?!" said Sadhella, bowled at him. All the guests burst into laughter.

Mr. Arjuna glared at her and nudged her elbow.

"Sadhella! It's not polite to talk like that! Sorry, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Sadhella, apologize to Mr. Chief Prosecutor for your misbehavior!"

Sadhella's face blushed. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Mr. Chief Prosecutor."

Edgeworth laughed softly. "It's okay, Mr. Wicaksono. Please, have a seat." Then he and Kay go to their own table, and seated.

"Paman Edgeworth! Miss Faraday! May I sit at your table?" asked Jose enthusiastically.

"Of course, Jose! Come on, here!" said Kay. Jose then rose from his seat and ran very fast to Edgeworth and Kay's table.

"Be careful, Jose! You could fall if you run like that!" shouted Edgeworth, he feels cringe to see the boy's run speed.

"I won't, Paman Edgeworth! I've always known as 'The Monster Runner' in my school! Look! I even can run faster than before! Wanna see, Paman Edgeworth?"

"Just take your seat, Jose. Before you break your leg."

Phoenix, who shared the same table with Edgeworth and Kay, sips his drink with astonishment, and raises his eyebrow.

"You sounded like a worried dad." says Phoenix.

"Maybe because Edgeworth is ready to be a father!" cried Maya.

"Yeah, pal, Mr. Edgeworth will be the hottest daddy ever if he has a child later!" shouted Detective Gumshoe.

"Don't say that." Edgeworth murmured with a red face. "Uh, do you want to eat black forest, Jose?"

"I don't like black forest," said Jose.

"You're no fun, Jose! Black forest is the most delicious food in the world!" exclaimed Trucy.

"Black forest contains a lot of calories! It can make you gets an obesity! If I'm contracted by obesity, then I won't be as cool as Paman Edgeworth if I became a prosecutor later!"

"Oh, you want to become a prosecutor when you grow up, Jose?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Mrs. Wright! I want to be like Paman Edgeworth! I will replace Uncle Edgeworth as a Chief Prosecutor if Paman Edgeworth retired!"

All of them laughed.

"So, you want to be a prosecutor when you've grown up, Jose? Why don't you choose to become Defense Attorney?" asked Phoenix. "You can protect those who has no one on their side by become a defense attorney!"

"I won't! Defense Attorney isn't protecting the weak, they protect the criminals! Prosecutor is the one who protects the weak, because they catch the criminals! And I heard, Defense Attorney salary is much lower than the Prosecutor! They can't even buy instant noodles without debt!"

Edgeworth nearly choked on his drink as he began to laugh. While Phoenix frowned and folded his arms.

"Good job for potioning kid's mind, Edgeworth!"

The restaurant singer then stood in front of the mic, then cleared his throat.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! First of all, I say, enjoy dishes from us. And, for the special guest this night, Mr. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, I say welcome, welcome back to the living world, congratulations for your recovery, and happy working again, happy comeback to courtroom again! Let's toast for Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Wish you have a good health always!"

All of the guests stood up, and held up each of their glasses.

"For Mr. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, we hope you won't contract by any strange disease again! And no more fall from burning building again! Wish you have a good health always, and have a long life!" Then all of them toast. Edgeworth feels his face reddened, he then bowed his head, and said,

"Thank you. Same prayer goes to all of you."

"Well ... .To make this night more enjoyable, let's dance, ladies and gentleman! Are you ready? MUSIC!"

"Come on, Miles, let's dance! It's been so long since the last time I dance with you!" said Kay, and pulls Edgeworth's hands. While the singer sings Eric Clapton - Wonderful Tonight song, Edgeworth and Kay started dancing slowly.

It's very fun for Edgeworth, can hold his girlfriend in his hand, without attacked by sucks chest pain again. Everyone happy for his health, his disease has cured, which means there's nothing more that can hinder his relationship with Kay. He thought for a moment of propose Kay that night when they were dancing, but suddenly he remembered he's not buy a ring for Kay yet.

Smiled at his own foolishness, Edgeworth follows Kay's dance moves more smoothly.

It was the best night he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

Two months had passed since his recovery celebration party in Tres Bien. Although he had been healed for 2 months, Edgeworth already very busy because his work neglected during 5 months he's in coma. Kay, like before, helps him a lot with his job. Edgeworth really don't know what he will become without Kay. Day by day, his desire to propose Kay grows, but he still thinks he isn't ready yet and didn't have any courage to propose her. Although Edgeworth still not propose her, but Kay isn't disappointed. Kay believes her patience won't useless in the end, just like when she's wait while Edgeworth in coma.

After he meet again with Jose in the hospital, Edgeworth becomes very close to the boy. Almost every day, Jose calls or send a text message to him, to tell what happened at school, discussing the Steel Samurai, or just to encourage Edgeworth before he entered the courtroom. Sometimes, Jose played in his office, whether just to say hello, or asking him to help with his homework. In the past, Edgeworth definitely snorted and asked security guards to evict children who play in his office, but Edgeworth never do it to Jose. Edgeworth himself didn't understand why he likes the boy so much, perhaps because Jose very similar to him when he was a child. See Jose and Edgeworth's closeness, Kay became very sure if Edgeworth becomes father of their future children, he'll be a good father.

* * *

 **June 12** **th,** **2028** **  
****Chief Prosecutor's Office**

"Hi, Paman Edgeworth! Happy 36th birthday! Here, this is gift from me! I save my lunch money so I can bought this gift for you, Paman!" Jose said as he put a large box wrapped gifts to Edgeworth's desk.

"Wow.. this is ... thank you very much, Jose. You don't need to bother ... Um, can I open the gift now?"

"Of course, Paman! I hope you like it!"

Edgeworth then unwraps the gift, his eyes widened with delight after see the birthday gift from Jose. A Steel Samurai DVD and cards Ultra Rare Collection. He has been looking for this Ultra Rare Collection everywhere, but he never found it. Refrain from jumping with joy and hug Jose tightly, Edgeworth cleared his throat, then said,

"Jose, this is incredible. Thank you very much, once again. I like it very much."

Jose bows his head. "You're very, very welcome, Paman! I'm happy if Paman likes the gift from me! By the way, why are you look confused, Paman?"

Edgeworth banging his forehead with a pen. He actually was thinking about when he will propose Kay, and what kind of ring that suitable for Kay. But, he did not want to discuss this sort of thing with a 11 year old boy. Edgeworth just shook his head, then took a sip of his tea.

Because Edgeworth didn't answer anything, Jose smile slyly and said,

"Paman, you're thinking of the time when you'll propose Bibi Kay, huh?"

Edgeworth almost choked on his tea. _Since when this child could read my mind?_ Edgeworth thought.

"Jose, how's ..."

Jose giggled softly. "Am I right, Paman? Well, let's find a ring for Bibi Kay now!"

"Jose, I'm not ready yet."

"Paman! Paman dares to climb the burning building to save Bibi Kay, how come Paman didn't have any courage to propose Bibi Kay?!"

"Jose, marriage is something sacred, and need a very steady preparation ..."

"Ah, Paman! If you always feel not ready yet and continuously fear to propose Bibi Kay, later, Bibi Kay will be seized by another man! If a woman waits too long, there will be another man who can steal her heart! Come on, Paman! I really want to be the best man on your wedding later!"

 _Nice, I was taught about marriage and love by a 11 year old boy._

"Come on, Paman! We go to the jewelry store right now!"

Before Edgeworth can shout 'objection', Jose had grabbed his cravat and dragged him out of the office.

"NGGGGGGGGGOOOOH! Jose, slow down! You could strangle me!"

* * *

 **June 12** **th,** **2028** **  
****Jewelry Store**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! How may I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Yup! Paman Edgeworth wanted to buy a ring! Ring to propose to his girlfriend!" said Jose before Edgeworth could answer.

"Aha! You will propose Miss Faraday finally, Mr. Chief Prosecutor? Definitely, your fan girls will be heartbroken if they hear you're getting married! Especially Mrs. Wendy Oldbag!" The clerk chuckled. "What kind of ring do you want, Mr. Chief Prosecutor?"

"Uh ... er ... .ngh ... honestly ... ..I also confused ... and I don't know ..."

"Ah, Paman Edgeworth! How come you have no idea what kind of ring that Bibi Kay might like?" exclaimed Jose with disappointment. The clerk chuckled again.

"You have to choose the most beautiful ring, ring with the woman's that you love favorite color, which can symbolize that both of you madly in love each other!"

"..." _I can't believe I'm being lectured about love by him again.  
_

"Try to remember, Uncle Edgeworth, what Bibi Kay's favorite color?"

"Pink and navy," said Edgeworth.

"Ah, pink wedding ring will certainly look silly and childish! If so, do you have a navy ring, Mr. clerk?"

The clerk nodded, then pull out a bunch of navy ring example.

"Look at this, Paman Edgeworth! This rings are great! There are two doves symbol on it! Can symbolize of you and Bibi Kay's love, Paman!" exclaimed Jose, taking one example of the ring and give it to Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth stares at the ring carefully, and he admitted that it's indeed a very beautiful ring, from a glance, the dove in the ring shaped like Kay Yatagarasu's badge.

"You're right, Jose. All right, I want to buy this ring."

"Alright, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Ah, what a lucky woman Miss Faraday is!"

* * *

 **June 13** **th,** **2028** **  
****District Courtroom**

Edgeworth stood nervously in the prosecution bench. He really could not concentrate on the trial that day, because he was planning to propose Kay after the trial ended. He really can't wait the trial ended. He did not know where else the right place to propose Kay, apart from here, in the courtroom. The courtroom is where they first met, and they spend most of their time in the courtroom. Many times he put his hand into his pocket and glanced at the clock in the courtroom. _Why five minutes feels like five years?_ _Why hour seemed to slow down?_

"... Well then, your testimony is quite clear, Mr. Robenson. Does the prosecution has an objection?" asked the Canadian Judge to Kay and Edgeworth.

"The prosecution has no objection, Your Honor. Right, Miles?"

"Uh, oh, yeah ... We have no any objection."

"Okay then. In that case, this court, find the defendant, Ramon Torres...guilty! Court now is adjourned!" The Canadian judge banged his gavel.

FINALLY! Edgeworth cheered inwardly. Edgeworth waits until the audience and the Judge out of the courtroom. Kay tidies up the case files into her briefcase, then yawned several times.

"Come on, Miles, we go to lunch, I'm really tired," said Kay.

 _Gulp._ _Gulp._ _Gulp._ _Gulp._ Edgeworth swallowed several times. _Grrr!_ _Now or never, Edgeworth!_

"Wait, Kay, I wanted to have a word with you."

"Huh?" Kay's eyebrows rose. "Miles, we can talk in the office or at your house, right?"

Edgeworth sighed deeply. With trembling hands, he reached into his pocket and slowly knelt in front of Kay. He then opened the ring box he'd bought with Jose yesterday.

"Kay Faraday," whispered Edgeworth. "16 years ago, we met for the first time here, in this courtroom. At that time, you were a little girl who grieves over the loss of her father. I don't know how to cheer you, other than gives you my cravat. Seven years later, we met again, and you became my assistant in investigating several cases. And you help me a lot with your 'Little Thief' device."

Kay didn't answer, she just stared at Edgeworth who kneeling in front of her with a gasp and enchanted looks. She was lost for words.

"After that, you're disappeared without a word, and, eight years later, when you show up again after 8 years we did not meet each other, I felt there was a part of my life that lost, re-emerged. We become co-workers, and I fell in love with you."

"You always beside me, when I was contracted with an illness, you take good care of me without complaint. When I was in a coma for five months, you never forget to sit beside my bed, always patiently waiting for me to wake up. There are no any other person who are faithful to me like you, Kay. Therefore," Edgeworth swallowed again, "Will you always beside me forever, with become my wife? Will you marry me?"

With trembling hands, Edgeworth tried to put the ring to Kay's finger. However, because his hand was trembling too violently, before he managed to put the ring to Kay's finger, the ring falls to the floor. Grin on his own clumsiness, Edgeworth takes the ring and put the ring to Kay's finger. Kay burst into tears. She then answered,

"The prosecution has no objection. OF COURSE I DO, MILES!" Kay hugged Edgeworth tightly and kissed him hungrily, fast, and savagely.

An applause suddenly heard from outside the courtroom door. The audience and the Judge stepped back. Apparently all of them peered from outside.

"That was so sweet, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Congratulations, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, and Miss Faraday! Congratulations! We're happy with your engagement!"

With a red face like a tomato, Edgeworth said, "Thank you very much."

* * *

 **June 22th, 2028** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Miles Edgewoth speaking." said Edgeworth, yawning. "Kay, it's 3.30 in the morning—"

"Miles! This is really bad!"

"Kay, what's the matter? Today is Saturday, right?"

"Jose, Miles, Jose!"

Edgeworth's eyes widened. "What's wrong with Jose?"

"Ah, I can't explain over the phone, you'd better turn on the TV! I'll be on your home soon, Miles!"

With a little confused, Edgeworth turns on TV in his room. _What happened to Jose?_ _Why Kay sounded so panicked?_ _I hope he's fine ..._

 _"Breaking news, viewers._ _This morning, the bodies of Mr._ _Arjuna Dharma Wicaksono, and his wife, Mrs._ _Nada Batari Wicaksono, and their daughter, Sadhella Dionita, were found at their residence, by their adopted son, Jose Laurensius Permana._ _The cause of their deaths are unclear, but one of our sources says that the three of them had been poisoned._ _The adopted son, Jose Laurensius Permana, 11 years old, still in a great shock and was taken to the police station for questioning."_

Edgeworth fixated on his bed. _Christ. Jose had lost his biological parents, and now he lost his adoptive family as well? Who could done this?!_

Then, suddenly, he remembered when he was 9 years old ... How he was frightened, and alone, after being told that his father was killed…

Edgeworth rose slowly from his bed, and change his pajamas. He must investigate this case. He must reveal who Jose's adoptive parents' killer. He feels owe to the boy, no matter how.

"Miles!" Kay went into his room in a hurry. "Oh, you've changed your clothes?"

"Yes," replied Edgeworth. "Come on, we meet with that boy."

* * *

 **June 22th, 2028** **  
Police Station**

Arriving at the police station, Edgeworth and Kay have found Jose has been there, sitting in silence, seemed too shocked to speak. Detective Gumshoe repeatedly stroked his shoulder gently to calm him down.

"Wow, look, who is coming, Jose! Your idol came!"

Jose turned his head. He bit his lip, he looked very imposing to appear strong, but it's obvious that he was struggling to hold his tears to fall. Edgeworth then knelt in front of Jose.

"Jose, I, I hear everything from the news ... Please accept my condolences, Jose."

Suddenly, Jose rammed his head into Edgeworth's chest, making Edgeworth stunned. He then burst into tears. Feeling awkward, and with trembling hands, Edgeworth then strokes Jose's hair. He has seen many times how Wright comfort Trucy and Pearl when they're crying, so he thinks a bit of body contact will work to make the boy feel a bit better.

"I've lost my father and my mother, and now I lost my adoptive parents and sister too! Paman Edgeworth, why people love to kill my family?"

Edgeworth confused what to say, so he just kept stroking Jose's hair, and back. After make Edgeworth's cravat and chest very wet, Jose raised his head and looked at Edgeworth.

"Paman, Paman will catch them, right? Paman will catch my adoptive family's killer? As Paman catch my biological parents killer?"

When their eyes met, Edgeworth felt turmoil mixture of anger and pity. He was angry because again, this boy must lost his family. He could feel the pain of being left by a loved one. No, of course he couldn't refuse this boy request.

"Of course, Jose. I promise to catch those who have made you lost your family again. But you also have to promise me."

"What kind of promise, Paman?"

"Wipe your tears, and don't cry anymore. There's no point in crying. A true gentleman won't cry." Edgeworth then strokes Jose's cheek, and wipe Jose's tears.

"All right, Paman. I promise." Jose then smiled a little.

"That's better, Jose."

Edgeworth then stood up. He must conduct an investigation from now, if there are no suspect yet.

"Detective Gumshoe, may I ask for the address of the crime scene? I must investigate this case, who knows there are clues that could lead to the suspect."

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir, Miss Faraday, we must talk privately," muttered Detective Gumshoe. "Jose, you can ask for Coca-Cola or Pepsi to the Chief of Police, you can ask as much as you want. I, um, need to talk with Paman Edgeworth and Miss Faraday."

Jose bowed politely, and said, "Alright, Detective Gumshoe." Then he left the three of them.

"What is it, Detective? You look worried," said Kay.

"You don't need to investigate, Mr. Edgeworth. Because we've arrested the suspect, the evidence that led to the suspect is very strong, it's impossible he's not the culprit. But, I did not have the heart to tell that boy."

"Who, Detective?" asked Edgeworth with furrowed brows. "Who's the suspect of Wicaksono family murder?"

"Sangsaka Adrian Permana," whispered Detective Gumshoe very softly. For a moment, Edgeworth felt his arrhythmia recurrence. Kay gasped, then covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"S-saka? Jose's older brother? The painter? How can? Isn't he lives in Paris now?"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth. His fingerprints are found in a tea set that Wicaksono family used to drink before they died. And, according to the data that we've found, Mr. Permana've been in America since one week ago. However, we haven't found any motive."

"Gosh, Miles, how can we tell Jose, that his older brother is the suspect? What if his brother indeed kills Wicaksono family?"

"We will uncover all of that on the court, Kay. Detective, I'll handle this case."

"Ready, Mr. Edgeworth!" Detective Gumshoe smiling. "You seem quite fond of that boy, Mr. Edgeworth."

"He's a good kid. And I kinda owe him, Detective. By the way, where Jose will live for a while?" asked Edgeworth again.

"Well, in the orphanage, Mr. Edgeworth. Jose just 11 years old, he will stay in the orphanage temporarily, while we are looking for his living relatives."

"Oh, I see." Somehow, Edgeworth can't understand why he didn't like to hear Jose will sent to an orphanage, but he didn't give any comment again. "Well, thanks for the information, Detective. Kay, let's go to the office to take care of this case files."

"Come on, Miles! We work again!"

"Wait. Detective Gumshoe, who's Mr. Permana's defense attorney?"

"Mr. Wright reportedly will be Mr. Permana's defense attorney, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth sighs of relief. If Wright is Saka's defense attorney, he shouldn't worry. Wright only concerned with the truth, and they will work together to uncover the truth in court.

Then he and Kay went to Saka's residence, to look for other evidence or clue left behind. After they finished investigating Saka's residence, both of Edgeworth and Kay lost of words. They can't imagine Jose's innocent face if he knew the dark truth about his brother.

* * *

"Saka will never do something terrible like that, Paman Edgeworth!" exclaimed Jose when Kay and Edgeworth visited the orphanage where he lived for a while, and tell him everything.

"The evidence leads to your brother, Jose. And the evidence is very, very strong."

"Someone must have set him up! Slanders! Anyway, why would Saka killed my adoptive family?"

"Indeed, we haven't found a motive, but all will be revealed in court, Jose." _I can't believe I just lied. This poor boy still believes in his brother, and still looked up to his brother. I have no heart to tell the complete truth to this boy. But I will show it on the court._

"Paman Edgeworth!" exclaimed Jose, his shoulders up and down in anger. "How could you? How dare you! How could you have the heart to do this? Saka is my older brother! I love him more than anything in this world! Why are you going to put him in jail? And I think, you care for me... I thought," Jose gritted his teeth in anger. "I thought you're my friend, Paman Edgeworth!"

"Jose, I care about you, and because of that, me and Kay wanted to handle this case. And both of us care about the truth. If indeed Saka is innocent, it will be revealed in court. But, if Saka guilty, you must accept the fact, no matter how hurt the truth could be."

Jose folded his arms. "I believe Saka is innocent! I always believed and admired him!"

"All will be revealed in court, Jose."

* * *

 **June 24** **th** **, 2028  
District Courtroom  
Sangsaka Adrian Permana's trial**

"Court now in session of Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana trial." The Judge banged his gavel.

"The Defense Team is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix replied with a firm and steady voice.

"The Prosecution Team also ready, Your Honor."

"Ah, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Really glad to see you again in the courtroom! Wish you in a perfect health always, Mr. Chief Prosecutor!" The Judge said happily. Edgeworth bowed his head, and smiling.

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, Your opening statement, please. "

Edgeworth coughed. "On the night of June 21th, 2028, Mr. Arjuna Wicaksono, Mrs. Nada Batari Wicaksono, and their biological daughter, Sadhella Dionita Wicaksono, were found lying lifeless in their residence, by their adopted son, Jose Laurensius Permana. The autopsy report stated that Wicaksono family died because of poisoned."

"The suspect, Sangsaka Adrian Permana, 23 year old, was arrested at his residence shortly after the incident because his fingerprints are found on the tea set that Wicaksono's family used for drinking that night. Also, from the data that we've found, Mr. Permana has been in America since a week ago, which means, he indeed can do his action to kill Wicaksono's family," Kay continued.

"Hmm ... Okay, then. Please call your first witness, Prosecution Team."

"We call Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana for take a stand!" shouted Edgeworth, and slamming his desk.

The Judge raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The defendant? But…"

"We want to hear an explanation from the defendant directly, Your Honor." says Kay.

"Well, all right then. In that case, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana, please take a stand!"

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hhe, I know, I make Edgey OOC, but heheh, it's very fun to write his fatherly side. Maybe you're wondering too, why Jose doesn't have the same last name like his adoptive family. Well, in Indonesian culture, if the child know of their biological parents, it's forbidden to change their last name even though they're legally adopted. It will called as "cut off a parent-kids bonding" thing.**

 **Woot, I just realized I write Author note at the beginning and at the end of the chapter. Sorry for too much babbling, lol. Next chapter is coming soon!**


	8. His New Little Family

Sangsaka Adrian Permana then stepped forward, and stood in the witness stand. He is very different with Jose. His appearance was dirty, his face was cold and there are no joy in his face, and his eyes glow with hatred. Without he becomes the defendant, people will definitely see him as criminals as well.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

Sangsaka inhaling his cigarette, and exhale the smokes, before answering, "Sangsaka Adrian Permana. Occupation: Suspect because of the dumbness of the police." Then he exhaled the smoke from his cigar toward Edgeworth's face.

"WITNESS!" cried the Judge, then banged his gavel. "Keep your attitude and your language in the courtroom! And state your name and occupation properly!"

"Hmph." Saka inhale his cigarette again. "All right, gramps. Sangsaka Adrian Permana. Occupation, a painter."

"Can you tell me where were you exactly, at the night when Wicaksono family killed chronologically? Until you finally arrested by the police?" asked Edgeworth, trying hard to refrain of punch this guy. He just stood in the witness stand for 5 minutes, and Edgeworth already disliked him.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"If so, please explain now, Mr. Permana," said Kay, folding her arms.

"Hmph." Saka snorted. "All right, listen up, little missy and her jerk boyfriend-"

"WITNESS!" cried the Judge.

"Such a gramps. Alright! I have been in the United States since one week ago because I received an invitation to attend an exhibition in New York. And why my fingerprints are on the tea set that Wicaksono family used to drink, it was because I was giving the tea set as a birthday gift for Mr. Arjuna, and as a gratitude for Mr. and Mrs. Wicaksono for taking good care of my handsome little brother. I was sleeping in my apartment when suddenly the police arrested me. See, I'm innocent. I have no motive at all. Why would I kill Wicaksono family who take good care of my little brother?"

There was a murmur from the audience.

Edgeworth and Kay looked at each other and smile. _Nice, Mr._ _Permana!_ _Too many holes in your testimony, and you don't know that me and Kay have a trump card to catch you!_

"Hmmm ..." The Judge closed his eyes for a moment. "If I may say, what Mr. Permana said has a point. Why would Mr. Permana kill the family who takes good care of his brother? Then, defense, you may begin your cross-examination."

 _ **I have been in the United States since last week because I received an invitation to attend an exhibition in New York ...**_

"HOLD IT!" said Phoenix. "Could you please tell me, what kind of the exhibition invitation that you get?"

Sangsaka glared at Phoenix, then laughed. His laughter were vicious and cold, making Edgeworth felt his back hair stand up.

"Mr. Attorney, I thought you're smarter than this. Why, of course for painting exhibition! I'm a painter! Aren't you listening that I mentioned my occupation earlier? PAINTER! PAINTER! I was invited to attend a painting exhibition at the Fransworth Art Museum!"

A sweat soaked in Phoenix's cheeks. "Riiigghttt ..."

Edgeworth and Kay snorted simultaneously. _Received an invitation to attend a painting exhibition in New York? My ass!_

"Objection!" shouted Edgeworth. "Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana, your testimony stinks! You said you were invited since a week ago, to attend the exhibition, right?"

"That's right, Edgey-Witty. Are you deaf? Do I need to clean your ears, so your hearing will get better, Edgey-Witty?"

 _Edgey-Witty ?!_

"Unfortunately, you're lying. Fransworth Art Museum is being renovated since one month ago! Kay!" Edgeworth snapped his fingers. Kay then unpacks her briefcase and took out a magazine that had an article about the Fransworth Art Museum renovation.

"Here, our proof that your testimony stinks! TAKE THAT!" said Kay again, then slamming the magazine. "Fransworth Art Museum is being renovated since a month ago, and the renovation has not been completed until now! So, how can you attend an exhibition at the museum which being renovated? Could you please tell us, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana?!"

The silence in the courtroom in an instant filled with murmurs of the audience.

"OOORDEEEEEEERRRRRRR!ORDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" cried the Judge as he tapped his gavel. "Mr. Permana, can you answer Mr and Mrs. Edgeworth's question?"

The whole audience silent suddenly, then giggled softly.

"What? What? Why with the laughs? This is a courtroom, not a circus!" cried the Judge again.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Your Honor, you just call the Prosecution Team with the 'Mr & Mrs Edgeworth'."

"Huh? Then where's wrong? Isn't that…"

Disguising his laugh with a soft cough, Edgeworth said, "Ahem. Me and Kay are not married yet, Your Honor."

"Yeah, we just got engaged, Your Honor," Kay replied, giggling softly.

"OH!" The Judge's cheeks flushed. "Sorry, I thought you guys already ... .Aha! It meant I could attend your wedding later, Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Faraday? You're going to invite me in your wedding, for sure?"

"Of course, Your Honor," Edgeworth replied with a small smile.

Sweat trickled down in Phoenix's forehead again. "Um, Your Honor? Can we get started again?"

"Why, of course!" The Judge cleared his throat. "All right, Mr. Permana, can you answer Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Faraday's question?"

Saka's face looks a little pale, but he still behave arrogantly. "Of course, Your Honor. You both really stupid, Prosecution Team. I have not finished talking. I will attending the exhibition in Fransworth Art Museum, after the museum done being renovated. Apparently, your Mom never teaches you for not interrupting someone when they're talking, Edgey-Witty!"

 _GRRRR !_ _Yet it is clear he is lying!_ _Liar!_

Edgeworth hit his desk. "Then why did you have to fly to America while the museum still being renovated? Why not wait until the renovation done? Isn't that mean you're just wasting your time, Mr. Permana?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sangsaka chuckle, then took a short breath. "Edgey-Witty, haven't you heard of 'sibling love?'

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sibling love, Edgey-Witty. SIBLING LOVE. Although the exhibition schedule that will I attend is still long, but I immediately flew to America to meet my little brother Jose. I had missed him and wanted to see him again. Is it a sin, to meet my own little brother, Edgey-Witty?"

"Meet Jose?" Edgeworth laughs grimly. "Don't play dumb with me! You're even never reply to Jose's letter, and now you want to see him?"

"Evidence? Do you have any proof that I never reply to my little brother's letter, Edgey-Witty?"

"Jose himself told me that you never replied to his letters, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana!"

"Objection!" said Phoenix as he kicked off his desk. "I'm sorry, Mr. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, but your accusation unfounded at all!"

"Oh yeah?" said Edgeworth, folding his arms. "And what makes you accuse me that I give baseless allegations, Mr. Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix unpacks his briefcase, then took several envelopes out of his briefcase. "This, Mr. Edgeworth! Take that! Mr. Permana REPLY to Jose's letter, it's just that he never had time to send by post."

"Objection!" said Kay. "It's not an action that can be justified! If Mr. Permana really loved Jose, he can order a person to send his reply letter to the post office!"

"Objection!" said Phoenix again. "Mr. Permana lives alone, he couldn't ask anyone to send his reply letter by post!"

"Hah!" said Edgeworth. "Then, why don't Mr. Permana at least write an e-mail to his brother? If he had not had time to send his reply letter to his brother by post, he could write an e-mail! We are living in the year 2028, not 1998, for God's sake!"

"Mr. Permana not the type of person who likes the technology, Mr. Edgeworth," said Phoenix.

Edgeworth snorted softly. "You mean, like you, who blind with the technology, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix's facial expression suddenly changed. "Well ... .yeah ... you can say so ... "

Kay chuckled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but, it seems you don't know your client well. Mr. Permana is not the type of person who blind with the technology, Mr. Wright."

The Judge raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Miss Faraday? Do you have evidence that Mr. Permana is not a blind man with the technology?"

Kay then took photos of Sangsaka room which she took with Edgeworth when both of them investigate Saka's residence. "This, Your Honor. Mr. Permana's room photo which I took with Mr. Edgeworth at Mr. Permana's residence. As you can see, Mr. Permana has a laptop, three smartphones, a Leica camera, even an iPad! He can write an e-mail to Jose using all the gadgets that he has, if he have no time to send reply letter by post! Well, do you have something to say, Mr. Permana?"

" . . Heheh. Miss Faraday, why I couldn't write e-mails to my little brother? That's because all of my gadgets are broken, Miss Faraday. You see in the photos that you take? My whole gadget is turned off! Even my smartphone too. Jump to conclusion, eh, Miss Faraday?"

"Liar!" Edgeworth slammed his desk once again. "You think we'll believe that all of your gadgets are broken at the same time?"

"And can you prove that my gadgets aren't broken, Edgey-Witty?"

"The defendant has a point, Prosecution Team. Can you prove that Mr. Permana's gadgets are not broken? Because, according to my sight, Mr. Permana's gadgets in this photo indeed off."

"Er ..." Edgeworth exchanged glances with Kay. "Well, no."

"Well, then, there is no point to argue about this further, Prosecution Team. The defendant couldn't send reply letters to his brother by post because he didn't have time to do it, he couldn't ask anyone either, and he couldn't send an e-mail as well, because his gadgets are broken. Now, let's move on to the next question. Please, Mr. Wright."

 _Shit._

 _ **And why my fingerprints are on tea set that Wicaksono family used to drink, it was because I was giving a tea set as a birthday gift for Mr.**_ _**Arjuna… And as my gratitude because Mr. Arjuna has take good care of my brother…**_

"HOLD IT!" said Phoenix. "Could you please tell me, when exactly, the time you give this tea set for Mr. Arjuna? Do you send it while you are still living in Paris, or you give it directly to Mr. Arjuna?"

"I gave it directly to Mr. Arjuna. About two days after I arrived in America. See? I did not meet with Mr. Arjuna on the night they died."

"Objection!" shouted Edgeworth. "Then, you could meet directly with Mr. Arjuna, why don't you leave your reply letter for Jose to Mr. Arjuna? Why don't you ask Mr. Arjuna to take you to meet Jose? And, you say, as a gratitude because Mr. Arjuna has take good care of your brother. Why Jose must taking care by Mr. Arjuna? In fact, you have more than enough income to support your brother! If Jose is so important to you, why did you abandon your own brother?"

"I forgot to bring my reply letter, Edgey-Witty. And at that time, Jose was camping with his school. I sent my regards and my affection kiss for Jose to Mr. Arjuna, Edgey-Witty. You don't believe me? Then, please go to the afterlife for a moment to ask Mr. Arjuna's spirit," Sangsaka chuckled.

The courtroom was filled again with a loud murmurs from the audience.

 _Grrrr !_ _This painter lies gets more and more!_ _But it isn't the right time yet for me and Kay to pull out our trump card._

"OOORDEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!ORDEEEEEEEEEER!" cried the Judge. The audience fell silent again. "Mr. Permana, please answer the question."

"Why did Jose have to be adopted by Mr. Arjuna? You say, I abandoned my own brother? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sangsaka wagged his finger at the exact same styles as Edgeworth. "Again, you jump to conclusion too quick, Edgey-Witty. When our parents died, I was just starting my career as a painter! I even can't able to buy a bowl of instant noodles! That's why I let Jose adopted by Mr. Arjuna, because I won't to make the little brother whom I love very much, starving! And, how dare you to say that I neglected my own brother, Edgey-Witty!" Sangsaka then scrunched up his face, then choked a bit. A tear fell from his eyes. Edgeworth knows well the tears were fake, and it makes him very disgusted.

After Sangsaka finished pretending to cry, it's Kay's turn to let out a soft giggled. The Judge looked at her.

"What, Miss Faraday? What is so funny? You got something to say?"

"Can't even buy a bowl of instant noodles, my ass!" said Kay. "When your parents died, you have more than enough income already, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana!"

"And do you have any evidence for that, Miss Faraday?" cried Phoenix. "Or again, you are using baseless allegations? Remember, evidence is everything in court!"

"I know that, of course, Mr. Wright, thank you, because I also went to law school for 3 years!" Kay snorted. She then pulled out a magazine that published an article about Sangsaka. "This, Your Honor! Take that!"

"And this is .. ugh, I can't read it, the writing is too small! Bailiff, could you bring my glasses?"

"No need, Your Honor. Let me read the headline of this magazine." Edgeworth cleared his throat. "This magazine headline said, 'Sangsaka Adrian Permana', Most Promising Young Artist From Indonesia', can produce thousands of dollars at the very young age, 21 year old'. Your parents died when you were 22, Mr. Permana!"

Edgeworth puts the magazine back, then said, "So, Mr. Permana? You can produce thousands of dollars when your parents died. You have an income that is more than enough to finance your brother. You still want to deny that you've abandoned your brother?"

And, for the first time since he stood in the witness stand, Sangsaka's face turned pale.

"It's time to pull out our trump card, Miles!" whispered Kay. Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"You said you did not have any motive to kill the Wicaksono's family. Unfortunately, you have a very, very strong motive, Mr. Permana!" shouted Edgeworth as he slammed his desk.

"And what makes you be so sure that Mr. Permana has a strong motive to kill the Wicaksono family and abandoning his brother, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked the Judge.

"I hope you're not just following my bluffing tactics, Mr. Edgeworth," said Phoenix.

"Of course not, Mr. Wright. I always prepared, not like you. Kay!" Edgeworth snapped his fingers again.

"This, Your Honor! TAKE THAT!" Kay then pulls out Saka's diary book that they found under Saka's bed.

"And this is?" The Judge frowning.

"Diary of Mr. Permana that we found at his residence, Your Honor. In this diary book, Mr. Permana writes all his secrets! How he hated Jose, how he envied Jose ... well… Let me read the contents of this diary, Your Honor." Kay drew a short breath, then began to read the contents of the diary.

 _"Today, again, Jose made everyone fascinated by his intelligence, he's an ordinary boy, just like another boy! What's so amazing with he juggles ball on his head? Simply just because he is a kid, everyone amazed at him._ _It isn't fair, isn't it, my diary? Mom and Dad also more proud of him than me, despite the achievements that I got is more than him. As if Jose is their only child! Mom and Dad also always treated like I wasn't around, as if I'm invisible!"_

 _"I really hate that little brat!_ _Why does everyone love him?_ _Why he always be the_ _center of everyone's attention?_ _What is so special about that brat?"_

"Objection!" Phoenix thumped his desk once again. "Saka's hatred to Jose didn't explain his motive for killing Wicaksono's family! If Saka hates Jose so much, then it should, the targets to be killed was Jose and not Wicaksono's family! Isn't it, with killing Wicaksono's family, he must take care of Jose, while he didn't like Jose? This don't explain anything, Miss Faraday, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"The defense has a point," said the Judge. "Well, Prosecution Team? How, can you answer the defense's rebuttal?"

"Hmph," said Edgeworth. "We're not finished yet, Your Honor." Edgeworth open some of the diary's page, then took a piece of paper tucked inside.

"And this is?"

"One of the letters written by Jose to Mr. Permana! In this letter, Jose tells,-" Kay then read the letter. "That Mr. and Mrs. Wicaksono will inherit all their wealth to Jose, and the innocent boy was asked what the meaning of 'inheritance!' to his brother!"

"Nonsense!" shouted Phoenix. "As you say, Mr. Permana earns more than enough! For what Mr. Permana killed Wicaksono's family just to get their inheritance?"

"Mr. Permana actually won't to kill the Wicaksono's family, but wants to kill his own brother, Jose Laurensius Permana! This diary is more than enough to prove that Mr. Sangsaka hated Jose Laurensius Permana Permana so much! The entire contents of this book are about the expression of your hatred toward your own brother, Mr. Sangsaka! Who even not reached 12 years old yet!" said Edgeworth. "Even in this diary, you also write 'Plan to kill that dumb boy!' Edgeworth slammed his desk once again. "All written very clearly in this diary, you plan to poison your own younger brother, Mr. Permana! Do you denied it, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana?!"

Courtroom back to chaos.

"SAKA!" shouted Jose suddenly from the audience seats. He stood up quickly. "Saka, don't let them discredit you like that! Say something, Saka! Why are you always silent, Saka?! I always believed in you! Come on, Saka, defend yourself! That's not your handwriting, isn't it, Saka ? That's not your diary!" Then Jose turned his head toward Edgeworth and Kay. "Paman Edgeworth! Bibi Kay! Why? Why? Why did you do this ?" Jose's face was wet with tears now.

"Jose!" said Edgeworth. "Go sit down, boy!"

"ORDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!ORDEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

After the courtroom was quiet again, suddenly a little cold laughter, with no happiness, audible.

"Who's that?" cried the Judge. "Laughing at a time like this!"

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Touche, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Touche. Alright ... alright ... There is no point to make this trial goes any longer. My legs aching because stand too long in this witness stand."

"D-defendant?" The Judge stammered. "What does all this mean?"

"Your Honor," Sangsaka bow. "What Mr. Chief Prosecutor said was right. I did want to kill Jose, my brother. When I gave the tea set to Mr. Arjuna, I have put the poison to the tea set. Actually, the tea set isn't for Mr. Arjuna, but for Jose. That fool boy always liked tea set. I told Mr. Arjuna to tell Jose drink using this tea set, because it's a gift from me. But, it turns out, my plan did not go smoothly. I did not succeed in killing Jose, and I ended up killed Wicaksono's family."

"But why?! Why would you do such a thing? Jose just 11 years old, and he is your own brother, Mr. Permana!" shouted The Judge.

"Heh heh heh heh heh. Yes, indeed, that little brat is the younger brother of mine. But, have you ever felt, most of your life, you spent with always differentiated by your own parents? How they favored your brother? How they always give everything to your brother, how they always show off your brother to everyone, just because your brother has a better good-looking face? How they always refer to me as 'The Beast' which is very different to his brother? How you are treated just like a shadow, even when you get a very great achievement like becoming the first Indonesian child who won a painting competition in Rome, then your parents only care about your brother who is sick, even didn't say congratulations to you? Do you understand how painful of all of it?!"

"That's not your brother's fault, if your parents love him more than you! So, you want to kill your own brother, who even not 12 year old yet, due to jealousy?!" exclaimed Edgeworth, still can't believe that Sangsaka's motive to kill his own brother were so weak.

"That's right, Edgey-Witty! I'm not interested with Wicaksono's family heritage that they will give to that damn Jose, I couldn't stand him constantly writing letters to me! _'Hi Saka ... how are you?_ _I'm so happy here!_ _Hi Saka ... I miss you so much!_ _Hi Saka, when we will be able meet again '_ Meh! I just want to vent all the anger that I had buried for years to get rid of this damn boy from my life!"

"You!" cried Edgeworth. "You're a disgusting human being, Mr. Permana! Clearly there is something wrong with your psyche! Jose always loves you, he always admired you! How could you have the heart to do something like this ?!"

Sangsaka shrugged. "Aren't my explanation quite clear, Edgey-Witty? And you, Jose, you're really stupid, you're not clever like Mom and Dad often said and proud. You should have realized that I will never love you, and I will never call you as my brother, dumb boy!"

Jose glued in his place. He was too shocked to speak. He could only stare blankly after hearing all his brother's said.

"Judge!" Sangsaka snapped his fingers. "What are you waiting for? I've admitted everything. The verdict, now! So I can get back to the Detention Center and don't need to see my brother's sickening face again!"

The Judge shook his head. "This is a short and really tragic trial. So, Wicaksono's family death caused by an unnecessary jealousy of a parent's love. We will do some tests on your psyche, Mr. Permana. Well, then, this court, find the defendant, Sangsaka Adrian Permana ...Guilty!" The Judge banged his gavel. "Court is now adjourned!"

* * *

 **June 24** **th,** **2028** **  
Courthouse Lobby**

"I didn't expect Mr. Permana can confess that fast. The most shortest trial I ever follow," muttered Kay to Edgeworth and Phoenix.

"Well, at least he made our job easier. By the way, where that poor boy?" asked Edgeworth. Phoenix then nudged his elbow. Edgeworth turned his head, and saw Jose crouched, playing with his fingers and nails. He isn't crying, but he looks like he was thinking hard about something.

"Jose?" called Edgeworth quietly. Edgeworth slowly knelt in front of Jose, then put his hand on Jose's shoulder. "Son? Are you okay?"

"Why?" Jose raised his head slowly. "Why, Paman Edgeworth?"

"Er ... you have heard the answers in the trial earlier, Jose. He ... jealous of you."

"Do people killed with unnecessary and nonsense reason, Paman Edgeworth?"

"Uh… you can say yes, or you can say no about that, Jose. The way of thinking of each person is different, sometimes we can't guess the way of each people's mind. There are many different types of people in this world, you will understand when you're grown up, Jose."

"What will happen to Saka later, Paman? Paman, if I become a prosecutor, do I have to catch the people that I love if they commit a crime, Paman Edgeworth?" asked Jose, glowering at Edgeworth. "Do I have to side with the truth, no matter how painful the truth could be?"

"Yes, if you choose that path, Jose. Each prosecutor chose a different path. Some choose to side with the truth, but there are some who side with victory , and perfect win, even if it means sacrificing the truth. But if you choose the path of victory, innocent people could become victims of something they didn't do. It's up to you, which path you want to choose, Jose."

"Then," Jose lifted his head steadier, "I wanted to side with the truth, Paman. Paman," Jose bowed very low," I want to be your disciples! I want to learn how to be a prosecutor under Paman's guidance! Do you want to teach me until I really becomes a prosecutor like you?"

Edgeworth smiled a little, then buried Jose in his arms. "Of course, Jose."

One month had passed since Sangsaka convicted. As Edgeworth promised, Jose began to become his disciple. Every day, Jose visits his office to learn how to become a good prosecutor, while he and Detective Gumshoe continue to look for his living relatives although to no avail. The only Jose's living relative is his uncle named Baskara Permana, but he isn't in good mental condition and is being treated at an asylum in Indonesia. It makes Edgeworth think to invite Jose stay with him, moreover, the distance of the orphanage where Jose lived now with his office far enough, which of course will make the boy exhausted.

It took three weeks for Edgeworth to think all about it, because he was afraid Kay won't agree, moreover, his wedding with Kay will be implemented shortly. However, after overnight discussions with Kay, Kay supports any of his decisions, and won't mind with what steps that Edgeworth will take. Although Kay and his mom has said they're agreed if Edgeworth invite Jose to stay with him, he still feels so much doubt, and a bit of scared. He spent his next days with think, think, think, whether he should invite Jose to stay with him or not. And, one day after he caught some bruises and scratches on Jose's arm and legs, he won't think about it again. Jose were abused in the orphanage where he lives. And he must save the boy. Finally, after thinking about it carefully, and after getting all sorts of advice from Wright, Edgeworth decided to invite Jose to stay with him.

* * *

 **July 31th, 2028** **  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

Trembling, Jose stepped into Edgeworth's house. It's the first time he set foot in Edgeworth's house, and he was scared to death. _Why does Paman suddenly told me to come to his house and not to his office as usual?_ _He said he wanted to have a serious talk with me._ _Is Paman Edgeworth want to stop teaching me? Is Paman Edgeworth tired to teach me?_

"Please sit down, Jose, don't be shy. Just thinking as your own home," said Edgeworth. Jose then sat down and looked around, admiring the big and fancy house.

"Jose, we've known each other for four months. We did only known for 4 months, but we've been very close. And ... you're like my own family, Jose."

Edgeworth then sighed for a moment, then continued.

"Well, Jose, in these last months, me and Detective Gumshoe try to find your living relatives. And it turns out, with deepest regret I have to tell this to you, but, your only living relatives are your uncle, Baskara Permana, and he's being treated at an asylum in Indonesia."

Jose confused to say anything other than, "Oh." He did not know where this conversation is going, then he still silent, waiting until Edgeworth spoke again. Edgeworth heaved a deep breath, then continued.

"I didn't mean to be arrogant, but this house is very large, and only me, Luciana, my mom, and later, Bibi Kay, who stay here, after we're married. There are a lot of empty rooms in this house ... And, the distance of the orphanage where you live, to my office is quite far, and you will be exhausted if you go back and forth from the orphanage to my office everyday."

"Therefore, Jose. I think, if you want to continue become my student, and learn how to become a prosecutor, I think, uhm, it would be much easier to teach you if you stay with me here."

Jose gasped. _Is he misheard?_ _Is Paman Edgeworth kidding?_ _Paman Edgeworth, his idol, invite him to live in his house, in this big house? It's certainly a very beautiful dream ..._

Because Jose remained silent, Edgeworth continued. "But, it all depends on you, Jose. The decision is in your hands. If you want to stay at the orphanage, I respect your decision. If you want to move to another place, I can help you. Only, I think, it would be better if you stay with me here." _Although there's no way I let you back to that orphanage, not after I found bruises and scratches on your body._

 _Staying at the orphanage vs. staying with Paman Edgeworth, my greatest idol?_ _Of course I'm a fool if I choose the first option!_

Finally Jose could not hide his joy again. He then hugged Edgeworth tightly.

"Of course I do, Paman! I'd love to stay with you! It's like a dream come true!" exclaimed Jose. "And, Paman, if I stay with you here, can I call you 'Daddy?'

 _Daddy?_

Edgeworth stunned for a moment. It's strange to hear a 11 year old boy, who isn't blood related to him, call him 'Daddy'. But somehow, it sounded beautiful, when he heard those words come out from Jose's lips. And after all, they have shared strong bond in these 4 months. And he like the sound of it. Moreover, Jose looked at him with his plain brown eyes, pleaded. Who can bear to refuse such a request after seeing those innocent brown eyes? So he finally answered,

"Of course, Jose. You may call me whatever you want."

"Thank you, Daddy! And may I call Bibi Kay as 'Mommy?'

"Well…." He's confused what to answer.

"Of course, Jose." interrupted Kay as she suddenly steps into the room. "I don't mind being called 'Mommy'.

"Daddy! Mommy!" exclaimed Jose again, then hugged Kay and Edgeworth very tightly. "I found a new family again!"

Edgeworth then kissed Jose's top head, as he often saw Wright kissed Trucy and Pearl's head. Jose, this boy, has suffering too much, he had lost his family twice, he has a brother who hates him, and he remains strong, and smile, although he's only 11 year old. From now on, Edgeworth determined to be the best father figure for the boy. If Wright can be a good father figure for Trucy, although Wright is a complete stranger to the girl before, then he absolutely can do the same thing to Jose! He then buried Jose very tightly in his arms, then whispered,

"Welcome to the Edgeworth's family, _my son._ "

* * *

 **August 5** **th,** **2028** **  
Los Angeles Shopping Centre**

Today it's one week before Edgeworth and Kay implement their wedding. They both felt very nervous, although they believe have prepared everything for their wedding well, but both of them still can't shake off the tension they feel. The weather is very sunny today, as if to celebrate their joy. Today, Edgeworth and Kay shopping for wedding gown and tuxedo. They go to shopping accompanied by Phoenix, Maya, Lang, Franziska, Pearl, Trucy, Jose, and also Mrs. Stella. They have visited more than five stores, but still there are no tuxedo or a wedding gown that suit Edgeworth's tastes. Edgeworth really wants everything to be perfect in his wedding with Kay later, therefore, he won't choose the bridal outfit carelessly.

"Daddy! See, that black tuxedo! The model is cool, definitely you'll look cool too if you wear it!" exclaimed Jose, pointing his finger toward a tuxedo sample which placed in one of a stores window, and then he ran very fast towards the store.

"JOSE LAURENSIUS EDGEWORTH!" shouted Edgeworth while pointing his finger with the same style like he's in the courtroom. "How many million times Daddy must say to you, don't run with such speed! JOSE! Gosh, my son, you can fall, you can slip! Reduce your speed! You can break your leg! Slow down!"

Kay and Phoenix giggled.

"And you always teased that I'm too overprotective with Trucy, Edgey."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Which father who doesn't feel cringe if they see their son ran with such speed, Wright? Jose! Slow down!"

They then follow Jose get into the store. Inside, Jose holds a black tuxedo and navy wedding gown sample. "Look at this, Daddy! This tuxedo really cool! And this wedding gown color is navy, just like Mommy's favorite color! Suitable for both of you, Daddy, Mommy! Mommy, what do you think? The color of this gown is your favorite color, Mommy!"

Kay chuckled. "It's up to your father, Jose."

With furrowed brow, Edgeworth staring carefully at the tuxedo and the wedding gown. "Well, Daddy don't think so, Jose. The color is too dim, not cheerful. Daddy and Mommy will look like attending a funeral, not a wedding."

"Well, then, just look for another color and pick with your father, Jose. Mommy and Aunt Maya want to see blazer's model. Is it okay, Miles?" asked Kay. Edgeworth nodded his head.

"Of course, my love." Then Maya with Kay went to the blazer's display.

"Edgey-Poo ?!" cried a voice that Edgeworth very familiar with. "Is that you, my darling?"

"T-THAT VOICEE!" shouted Edgeworth, his face turns red in an instant. "Jose, let's get out of here-"

"Huh? What's the matter, Daddy?"

Before Edgeworth could answer, Wendy Oldbag had jumped out from behind a pile of clothes with big discount rack. Edgeworth step backward, haunted by horror feeling. _Of all places….. Why I must go into this nightmare again? NGGGH!_

"Edgey-POOOO!" Mrs. Oldbag now steps closer to Edgeworth, and attempted to hug Edgeworth. "My darling! My sunshine! My handsome fellow! You're always looking, handsome, and handsome! How long have we never met again, Edgey-Poo? You never reply to my letters and my greeting cards when you're sick, and you decided to meet me in person, Edgey-Poo? Edgey-Poo, do you really miss me?I also miss you so much!" Mrs. Oldbag then attacked Edgeworth cheeks with her kisses.

"Hey!" shouted Jose, then took a step forward. "Grandma, you strangle my father! Get off from my Daddy!"

"Daddy?! Who do you think you are, whippersnapper, worm boy, call Edgey-Poo your Daddy?" Oldbag then pushes Jose until the boy fell forward onto the floor. Kay, who was eager to see blazers along with Maya, immediately run to Edgeworth and Jose's place after hearing noises. She dumbfounded see her fiancé being kissed on the cheek by Oldbag, and Jose fell on the floor, stroking his bloody knees.

"Hey, Mrs. Oldbag, may I ask for an explanation of what do you mean—" Kay couldn't finish her sentence because Oldbag pushes her until she fall to the floor too. Her head almost hit the floor if Jose didn't catch her. Edgeworth immediately lost his patience. Annoyed, he then slapped Oldbag's butt until the old woman shocked, and releases her arms from Edgeworth.

"Mrs. Oldbag." Edgeworth gritted his teeth, and his voice rising. "I don't care if you want to strangle me, hurt me with your disgusting kisses, I always patient with your 'Edgey-poo' obsessions, but this time you've crossed the line, Mrs. Oldbag! You hurt my fiance and my son, and I can't accept it. So, get out of my sight, Mrs. Oldbag!"

Oldbag paused, then said angrily, "Son?! This worm boy, is your son?! Edgey-poo, how could you do this to me? Why, Edgey-Poo? And this petite woman with standard face is your fiancée? So, you're going to marry this woman? - "

"Mrs. Oldbag," Edgeworth moves his finger menacingly. "One more insulting word about my fiance and my son, we will meet in court."

"How dare you, Edgey-Poo! Why are you so fierce to me? And you invited me to attend your wedding!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Edgeworth with confusion. Of course he still sane, he hasn't lost his sanity to invite Oldbag at his wedding! "Mrs. Oldbag, stop your fantasy. I don't invite you to come to my wedding!"

"Ah, and you pretend you don't know anything, Edgey-Poo! The invitation to attend your wedding clearly there, in my house! You sent it to my house! Wait for my avenged, Edgey-Poo!" Oldbag then turned her body around, and disappears from the store.

Edgeworth heart beating loudly. _Who the madman who send a wedding invitation_ _to Oldbag?!_

"You okay, Jose, son? And you too, Kay?"

"I'm okay, Daddy. Who exactly that grandmother is?" asked Jose.

"A sick fans who obsessed with me," Edgeworth murmured. "I met her the first time in court about 10 years ago."

"It's horrifying the way she kissed you, dear." Kay shook her head.

Phoenix, Maya, Lang, Franziska, Trucy, Pearl, and Mrs. Stella then appear. Each of them brings various tuxedo and wedding gown sample to be selected by Kay and Edgeworth.

"Here, Edgey! You can choose from all of this samples! All of us take all the color sample, so we don't need to go back and forth to one store to another store again!"

"Alright, thank you, Wright."

Edgeworth then sat down and Phoenix put all the tuxedo and wedding gown sample that they have taken to Edgeworth's lap. Edgeworth scrutinized the samples one by one, until finally interested on a bright white tuxedo and a blood-red wedding gown for Kay.

"Well, I think this is great. What do you think, Kay? Do you like wedding gown with this color?" said Edgeworth.

"Yup! This is beautiful, Miles. Red and white ... seems will be a beautiful color combination!"

"And red and white is the color of my origin's country flag, Indonesia!" said Jose. All of them laughed.

"Why don't choose black tuxedo and navy wedding gown, Edgey-boy? The impression is elegant and mysterious," said Lang. Edgeworth shook his head slowly.

"I don't want black and navy color, it's like a combination of a bad and gloomy. And remind me of Oldbag," Edgeworth murmured. "Kay, let's fitting right now!"

"Oldbag?" Phoenix brows furrowed. "What to do with Oldbag?"

Kay chuckled, then said, "Earlier we met with Oldbag, and she kissed Miles' cheeks. She also said something nonsense, that we invite her to come in our wedding."

"And I didn't invite her and never will. I'm not crazy, I'm not going to invite Oldbag to attend in my special day." said Edgeworth as he folding his arms.

Phoenix screams softly, then covered his mouth with his hand. Edgeworth turned and looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it, Wright? Why did your face suddenly turns pale like that?"

"Edgeworth ... Actually, who send your wedding invitation to Oldbag is me. You're asking my help to handing out your wedding invitations, and I noticed there are Oldbag name in the list that you gave to me..."

 _What the heck?!_

"Do we really write Oldbag's name unconsciously on the guest list, Kay?" asked Edgeworth to Kay. Kay shrugged, then takes out a list of invited guests from her purse. Then she bit her lip.

"We're indeed never write Oldbag name in the invited guests list, Miles. We invite Ordbalk, not Mrs. Oldbag! Looks like your eyesight deteriorated, Phoenix."

"Uh-oh ... if so, I'm so sorry, Edgeworth! Um, maybe I did have to buy glasses, ugh, um, if you don't mind, please excuse me, I must go to the bathroom first..."

"WRIIIIIIGHHHHTTTTTT!" shouted Edgeworth, then he snatched Franziska's whip from her hands. "If my wedding ruined because of you…."

"Eiyaaaaaaaa ... Trucy ! Pearls! Maya! Heeeelppppp !"

All of them laughed to see those two famous lawyers chase each other.

* * *

 **August 12** **th,** **2028** **  
Edgeworth and Kay's Wedding**

The long awaited day by Edgeworth and Kay finally comes. It seems unbelievable to Edgeworth that finally, he and Kay will officially become husband and wife today. It's too beautiful, he was too happy to speak. He could imagine the late Gregory Edgeworth and the late Byrne Faraday were smiling from heaven there, see their children will be united.

"Jose, slowly! You could strangle Daddy!" said Edgeworth. It's the third time Jose put and fixing his bow tie, making Edgeworth feels difficult to breathe.

"Daddy! It's your special day! Your bow tie were askew! You must look dazzling! It's your wedding day, Daddy!"

"And your hair, Edgey, is still a mess! Your hair bangs almost cover your eyes! Here, I trim your hair first!" said Phoenix. _Okay….._ _And those words coming from a guy who have about six spikes in his head ..._ thought Edgeworth. "Shut up and don't move, Edgey! I have to comb your hair!"

"NGH! I can comb my hair by my own, Wright, thank you very much!" Edgeworth said irritably.

"Shut up, Edgey! Your son is right, you have to look perfect on your wedding day! Lang, the hair oil!" said Phoenix. Lang then handed a bottle of hair oil to Phoenix's hands, then Phoenix rubbing the hair oil into Edgeworth's hair, and began combing Edgeworth's hair.

"And your face, Miles, let me put some powder first! You still looks pale!" said Mrs. Stella.

"NGH! I don't need a powder in my face! MOM!"

 **In the bride dressing room ...**

"Gosh, Kay! You are so beautiful! No wonder why Mr. Edgeworth is crazy about you!" said Maya, staring at Kay. Kay does look very beautiful by wearing a blood-red wedding gown, complete with makeup and lipstick that makes her face more shine than usual, and her black hair straggling beautifully.

"Ah, Maya! You're too kind! This is also because you're very smart to make over me!"

"Don't be too modest, Aunt Kay! You're indeed looks very beautiful!" exclaimed Trucy. Suddenly, the sound of snot wiped by tissue audible. All of them turned.

"Uncle Badd!" said Kay. "Why are you crying? It's a happy day!"

"This is a cry of happiness, Kay! If Byrne were here, he must be very happy to see you now! I almost can't believe this, both of you will unite eventually, Miles and Kay!" Uncle Badd back wipes his tears with a tissue. Kay took a step forward, then hugged Uncle Badd waist tightly.

"There, don't cry, Uncle Badd! I'm sure Daddy is watching from heaven there right now!"

"The bride, are you ready? The groom is ready!" Lang's voice heard from across the room.

"Come on, Kay," said Franziska while hold Kay's hand. Kay stepped nervously, and out of the bride's dressing room.

Outside the bridal room, Edgeworth with Jose, Phoenix, and Lang has waiting. All of them gasped at Edgeworth appearance. Edgeworth always looks handsome, but today, all of them lost for words. With wet hair combed, and his hair bangs shifted to the side of his forehead, coupled with his bright white tuxedo, Edgeworth looks like an emperor of Europe.

"Miles," muttered Kay fascinated. "... You're very handsome."

"And you're so beautiful," whispered Edgeworth. "Come on." Edgeworth hand over his arm, and Kay clinging to his arm. All of them then walked together to the bride's car.

 **Arriving in Los Angeles Church ...**

The invited guests had thronged the church. All Edgeworth's colleagues, Edgeworth's co-workers, members of the PIC, and even Judge Courtney along with her son, John Marsh, also has been present in the church. When Edgeworth and Kay dropped from the bride's car, all the guests clapping noisily. For a moment, Edgeworth squinted to make sure Oldbag isn't present, and when he didn't find any Oldbag figure, he sighed with relief.

Edgeworth then goes ahead with Phoenix and Lang who become the best man, and also Jose, toward the altar. Then Kay's next, accompanied by Uncle Badd, Maya, and Franziska.

The pastor cleared his throat.

"Okay. All of us happy today, because in this beautiful day, we gathered in this church to see two people who love each other, namely Mr. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and Miss Prosecutor Kay Faraday, will unite. Please approached, the groom, the bride."

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, are you willing to be a legitimate husband of Miss Kay Faraday till death do apart?"

"I do."

"Miss Prosecutor Kay Faraday, are you willing to be a legitimate wife of Mr. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth till death do apart?"

"I do."

"Congratulations. With this, I legitimately ordained you as husband and wife. The groom, you may kiss your wife."

Edgeworth tilted his head, and kissed Kay's lips gently. All guests stand up and applaud. When Edgeworth releases his kiss from Kay, he looked around, and can see many of guests were move to tears. Trucy, Pearl, Maya, even Phoenix joined crying too.

Finally, they arrived at this stage, on the stage when they united eventually. After two years full of obstacles, all the roller coaster they have been through, after various of tears they have shed ... They finally succeeded. Edgeworth and Kay then walked hand in hand into the churchyard, after arriving in the churchyard, Jose gives a guitar to Edgeworth. Edgeworth will keep his promise to sing the 'Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas' song on their wedding day to Kay. Edgeworth cleared his throat and began to sing.

 _I still remember time to time_

 _The times that I can not easy to forget_

 _When I spent my days with you_

 _Just look at me here_

 _I'm still the old me_

 _I meet you, and you comeback for together with me again_

 _And I can understand now_

 _One Thing I can not Let Go Of, Believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _One thing I can not let go of, believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _Is it possible that you will love me forever, till death do us apart?_

 _Not just a love for a moment, and then gone when the desire has ended_

 _Is it possible, for an_ _immortality_ _love for us to become true?_

When Edgeworth finished singing, the whole guests clapping noisily again.

"Great voice, Mr. Edgeworth! If you retired from being Chief Prosecutor, you can choose music path!" shouted Judge Courtney. Edgeworth blushed, bows his head, and said, "Thank you, Judge Courtney."

"If you and Aunt Franziska get married, what song will you sing to her, Uncle Lang?" asked Jose. Lang coughed, stretched his back head awkwardly.

"I don't know, Jose… I can't sing, and I think I won't sing anything to sis on our wedding later."

CRACK! Franziska whip Lang.

"Aw! What's that for, sis?"

"You're not romantic! How could my cold and foolish little brother even more romantic than you, wolf-boy?!"

The churchyard roared with laughter.

Edgeworth and Kay then dance. After they finished dancing, it's throw the bridal flower time. All the guests assembled, while Edgeworth and Kay stood with their back to the guests.

"For sure I'll get the flowers!" cried Trucy.

"No, I who will get it!" said Pearl.

"Hehe, maybe Franziska will get it! After this, we will see Franziska and Lang married!" said Maya.

"Is everyone ready?!" exclaimed Kay. "One…. Two…. Three !" Kay then throwing the bridal flowers she was holding toward the guests. All the guests scramble very noisily to get the flowers, and then suddenly the sound of boisterous laughter heard. With astonished, Kay and Edgeworth looked back.

Wendy Oldbag and Larry, both were holding the flower thrown by Kay simultaneously. Oldbag's eyes shone when she saw Larry's face. "Ohhhhh ! Does this mean you are my next husband, Dearie? Although your handsomeness not same as Edgey-poo, but, you're handsome too!"

"EEDGEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!NIIIIIICKKK!HEEEEEELPPPPP!" shouted Larry, then ran as fast as lightning from the churchyard.

"Heeey ! Dearieee! Don't run away from me, dearieeee !" Oldbag then chase Larry and disappeared from the churchyard as well, followed by laughter from the guests.

Edgeworth and Kay burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs. The wedding photographer then stepped forward and said, "Come on, Mr. and Mrs. Edgeworth! Time for a photo! And you too, Mr. Edgeworth junior!"

Jose steps forward, and stood in the middle of Edgeworth and Kay.

"Say cheeeseee! The Edgeworth family!" said the wedding photographer while taking pictures of the three of them. All guests applauded again. Edgeworth kissed Kay again, and hold Kay's hand very tightly.

His name is Miles Edgeworth, and he's ready for the new chapter of his life with his genius adopted son, and his beautiful wife.

And that's the end of how Edgeworth found his new little family.

* * *

 **End**

 **A/N: And this is the last chapter, and the ending of my first Kayworth fic! I hope you enjoy this Kayworth fic from me, just like I enjoy writing this! Until next time.**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review, I'm a lot happier if I read constructive critic on my review section rather than I found someone sporking my fic on their blogs/forum ;)**


End file.
